Like Chalk and Cheese
by janiedmbe
Summary: Kate McKenzie is new in town. On the first day in her new job, she meets 2 women who want very different things from her. Will Kate be able to fit both people into her life or will she need to sacrifice who she really is make these friendships work?
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new term and Dr Caroline Elliott smiled as she walked down the corridor towards her office. She loved to be the first to arrive at school and she revelled in the quietness of the halls. Her stiletto heels cut through the silence, echoing on the black and white tiled floor and she tossed her head, flicking her hair off her face.

She stood outside the door to her suite of offices and paused momentarily, her hand hovering above the door handle. Looking up and down the corridor one last time, she swept into the office and stood facing her secretary.

"Good morning Beverley. How are you? Did you have a good summer?"

Beverley looked up from her computer where she was scrutinising a complex looking spreadsheet.

"Caroline! I'm very well thank you. And yes, I had a lovely summer but I am glad to be back. 3 weeks in and I started to embark on DIY projects, probably inspired by too many day time makeover programmes on the TV. I was driving Brian up the wall. 6 weeks always seems like an eternity."

Caroline laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean. I have had 2 growing teenagers moping around the house for the last 2 weeks undecided what to do with their days. It certainly feels good to be back."

"Would you like a cup of coffee? I have just put a pot on." Beverley started to get up from her chair.

"Yes please. That would be lovely."

Caroline walked through the outer office and opened the door to her own office, her inner sanctum. She looked down at her new carpet and inhaled deeply. It was a rather sumptuous burgundy colour and she slipped off one of her shoes and dug her toes into the deep pile. Kicking off the other one, she walked over to her coat stand and hung her coat up before smoothing down her jacket and walking over towards the window. She placed her handbag on her desk before taking out her phone and her glasses then sitting down on her chair. Leaning back, Caroline revelled in the way that the chair moulded perfectly to her body and she clasped her hands together and placed them across her stomach, smiling widely and breathing in deeply.

"I bet this desk won't look as clean and tidy in 10 hours time." And she leaned forwards and pressed the button on her computer, waiting for it to boot up.

"What was that you said Caroline?"

Beverley appeared in her office with a mug of coffee.

"Oh, err, nothing. Well, actually, I was just looking at how clear my desk is and wondering whether it will still look like that at the end of the day."

"I bet you anything that you won't be able to see the top of the table by lunchtime, never mind the end of the day."

"You're probably right. Thank you. There is no better way to start the day than with a cup of freshly brewed coffee A La Beverley. What does my day look like?"

"Well, you have the usual new term welcome assembly at 9am followed by a gathering with the new teachers so that you can give them a quick tour and impart your expectations to them. Then your morning is free until just before lunchtime when Gavin is coming in to talk to you about advertising the governing body in an attempt to get new people in. Is that enough for you?"

Caroline smiled.

"It is more than enough, thank you Beverley. Now, I had better put my shoes back on and find my robes. I don't want to keep anyone waiting."

"Over there, hanging on the hook, where they always are when they come back from the dry cleaners."

"Oh yes, of course they are. What would I do without you?"

* * *

The teachers she had recruited before the end of the last school year were sat in front of her. Caroline wondered if they would all look as fresh and enthusiastic after they had been at the school for a couple of terms. She loved the school and wouldn't have anyone think otherwise but the pressures that the Government were placing on teaching staff to meet targets and fulfil testing standards was taking a lot of her staff away from what they enjoyed doing the most: teaching. There was so much lesson planning that needed to be done, moderation and grade averages to work out. Teachers appeared to be spending more time filling in forms and reports than actually at the coal face with the children.

The new members of her teaching staff included a PE graduate, a language teacher who also taught music, an English teacher, a history professor and an ICT teacher. 2 were covering maternity leave and the remainder of the group were filling posts that had been vacated due to retirement or job relocation.

"So, now you have had the grand tour of the school and you know my views on what I believe makes an excellent teacher, do any of you have you any questions? Anything you are not sure about or anything that you feel I have missed? How about any ideas as to how we can make Sulgrave an even better school than it already is. I know it is your first day but I would welcome any immediate thoughts."

There was silence and Caroline looked from one end of the group to the other, slowly raising her eyebrows until they were unnaturally high by the time her gaze met the language teacher who was sat at the end of the line, her hands in her lap and her gaze somewhere level with Caroline's knees. She shuffled in her chair and then lifted her head and looked directly at Caroline.

"Yes, I would like to ask something if I may."

Caroline relaxed her face and looked at the teacher who had spoken. If she had to put an age on her, she would have guessed her to be in her early forties. She had a very smooth complexion and her dark creamy skin was complemented by the peach coloured blouse she was wearing. Her eyes quickly swept down her body and back up again to her face and the large brown eyes that were looking back, drinking her in.

Caroline half smiled, thoughts running through her mind about whether the new teacher would ask a really stupid question in an attempt to impress her or whether she would have something intelligent which would add to the meeting. This woman in front of her had 5 seconds to make a lasting impression: there were no second changes with Dr Elliott.

"I was chatting to some fellow staff members about the famous competition choir that Sulgrave had and I would like to know whether there would be any chance of me resurrecting the team. If there is any budget of course. Is this something you would consider doing? I had experience of managing a team in my previous job and I would really like to emulate my success here."

Caroline looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap and a wry smile appeared on her face.

"I see you have been doing your homework Miss err" she quickly flicked through some papers on her desk. "Miss McKenzie. Well, if you had researched this properly instead of no doubt engaging in idle chit chat and gossip, you would know why the team was disbanded. And I would hope that you have the good sense to agree with me that this was indeed the best thing to do in order to maintain the reputation of the school."

Miss McKenzie blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"I was told what had occurred and I happen to think that it was very unfortunate. However, I also happen to think that because the 2 pupils in question have now left the school, we might be in a position to re-build the choir and re-enter it back into the league."

Caroline crossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs.

"Well, we might have to disagree on that particular point of view about it being unfortunate. It was an absolute disgrace. But if you think it would be for the good of the school to restart the choir, you can prepare me a short report, no more than 2 pages, on the merits of doing this. Then and only then will I be willing to discuss this with you. Please get something to me by the end of the week and I will have Beverley, my PA, arrange a meeting. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with the chair of Governors and I am sure that you have classes you need to be going to."

And in an instant, the teachers were dismissed and Caroline almost flounced out of the room and onto the next appointment in her busy schedule.

* * *

Kate was far from happy. She felt like a naughty pupil who had been punished for disagreeing with the teacher.

"Who does she think she is? Prepare a paper by the end of the week?"

She was muttering to herself in the staff toilets as she straightened her blouse and shook her hair out of its crocodile clip. Pulling it back again off her face, she fastened it up again and tucked some of it behind her ear.

"Let me guess who you are chuntering about."

Sophie Brightman, the new PE teacher who had been in the introduction meeting, was just coming out of one of the cubicles. Kate turned around at her and smiled.

"I'll give you 3 guesses, not that you need them. I felt like such an idiot. My first day in a new job and I had to go and clash horns with the head. And if that isn't enough she gives me homework. "Write a paper and discuss the merits." Does she think that I haven't thought about it? Well, I will discuss the merits in no more than 2 sides of paper. And I will leave her with no choice but to say yes to starting the team up again. I'll let her know that she can't mess with me."

Sophie touched Kate on the shoulder and pulled her round so she was facing her. She drew her into a hug and rubbed a hand on her back.

"Don't let her get to you. Apparently, she is like that with everyone, well known for it. I heard one of the teachers calling her frosty knickers this morning. You don't get that nickname by being all warm and embracing. Better?" She held her at arms length and smiled.

"Much better. Thank you. I just don't think there was any need for it. How rude! If she wanted to assert her position and show me who was the boss, she didn't have to do it in front of everyone."

Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any plans for lunch? I was thinking about popping into town. Is that allowed? You can come with me if you want. We can eat our weight in cream cakes and have a good bitch about the other members of staff."

Kate giggled.

"Thank you, I'd like that. Where shall I see you?"

"Staff room?"

"Sure. See you later."

Kate checked herself in the mirror one last time before turning around and making her way back to her class. It was only 1030am and she had made a new friend in Sophie and an apparent enemy in her new boss. She thought about both ladies and mentally put them side by side. They were very different in looks and personality. One very tall and dark, the other smaller and blonde. Both easy on the eye but Sophie had a casual student look about her whilst Caroline had a professional sexy appearance. Sophie was full of life, bubbly and caring. Caroline's demeanour was quiet and more analytical and she came across as a bit aloof.

2 women with very diverse personalities who were appealing and mysterious and Kate found herself drawn to them both, eager to get to know each one better.

* * *

"Shit!"

Caroline contorted her body, sticking out her bum and bringing her chin onto her chest in an attempt to stop the files and paperwork in her arms falling to the floor. But it was in vein and it all went crashing to the ground, papers and reports spilling out all over the car park.

"Shit, shit, shit" she muttered and, throwing her handbag down into the middle of the chaos, she ran her fingers through her hair and stood with her hand on her hip, breathing in deeply and looking up at the storm clouds which were gathering overhead.

Unlocking the jeep, she took off her long camel coloured coat and threw it on the back seat before unfastening the middle button of her jacket and gracefully getting down onto her knees to pick up the papers, which were threatening to blow away.

"Do you need some help?"

Caroline twisted her head in the direction of the voice and found herself staring at a pair of trousers. Tilting her head slowly, her eyes followed the trousers up and stopped momentarily, focussing on a small area of stomach she could see where the blouse had been tucked in awkwardly, perhaps in a rush. Clearing her throat discreetly, she continued upwards until she eventually saw the face of the person who had asked the question.

She was staring into the face that had flashed across her mind a few times that day and she wasn't quite sure why. And before she could answer, her rescuer was also on her knees and was picking up the papers and stuffing them back into folders.

"Err no, no thank you. I can manage."

"Are you sure? You seem to have made quite a job of throwing these papers on the floor. I really don't mind."

This time, Caroline didn't answer and she went back to haphazardly collecting all the loose sheets which were fluttering around in the breeze.

"It's Miss McKenzie isn't it?"

Caroline stopped and sat back on her heels.

"Yes, that's right. But most people call me Kate. Well, most people over the age of 16 anyway."

"Sorry. Force of habit. How was your first day at Sulgrave Heath? I hope that the students didn't give you a hard time. I see that you are making friends with some of the teachers. Didn't I see you leaving the grounds at lunchtime with that new PE graduate, Miss Brightman?"

"Yes, Sophie and I did go out for lunch together. I hope that is allowed. She is really nice and we get on very well. I like her. And my first day has been good thank you."

"Good, I am glad that you are making time to get to know the other staff members." Something about the way that Caroline said that made Kate stop.

"Yes. In fact we might even be going out at the weekend, once I have done my homework."

A small smile spread across Caroline's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to feel like that. It's just that, well, if we are, err you are to do this, to restart the choir, I need something to take to the finance committee."

And she went back to the job in hand, glancing across from time to time at Kate, who was now on all fours and leaning forward to retrieve a piece of paper that had blown under the jeep. She stared at the way the material of her trousers strained across her bottom giving her a very visible panty line, and then quickly looked away as Kate turned her head to face her.

"There, I think that's the last of them."

Kate stood up, cradling the papers and folders close to her chest.

"I'll put them in the car." And she opened the passenger door and placed them onto the seat.

Caroline started to get up, and suddenly realised that Kate was standing directly in front of her. In an attempt not to flash tonight's dirty washing, she began to twist her hips away. She had half turned her back to Kate, thoughts flashing through her head about how she might do this in a delicate and lady like way when she started to wobble. She went to put her hand out towards the open car door to steady herself, aware that she was holding a large pile of papers, and realised that she needed to plant her feet more firmly and push up through her knees. She shuffled her feet, which was completely the wrong thing to do and it looked set to end in disaster. However, Kate had been watching closely and she quickly moved forward and put her hand under Caroline's elbow, providing just enough stability for her to find her feet and stand up without dropping anything onto the floor.

"Oh, err, thank thank you. My heel must have, I err just lost my balance a bit."

She placed the papers on top of the pile already in her car and closed the door, running her hands down her jacket and her skirt and regaining her composure. She smoothed her hair and then bent to retrieve her handbag which was still on the floor. As she straightened her back and lifted her head, she had to step backwards to avoid colliding with Kate's chin. She could feel her breath on her cheek and paused for a brief second, her own breathing quick and shallow. Caroline quickly lowered her eyes and started rummaging in her bag as though she was looking for something.

"Your keys are on the driver seat, if that's what you're looking for."

"What? Oh, err, yes, err, my keys. Yes, that's what I'm looking for. My keys."

Caroline walked round the front of the car and opened the driver door, throwing her handbag into the foot well of the passenger side. Kate watched her as she climbed into the car, marvelling at the outline of her calves as she lifted herself in. Wrapping her cardigan around her and crossing her arms, she walked round to the other side of the car and smiled at Caroline who had started the car engine and opened the window.

"Thank you for helping me. I really shouldn't take that much work home but then I am not one to watch television in the evening and, well, the boys are grown up and they do their own thing and oh, you don't want to be listening to me. I'm sure you've got somewhere else you need to be. Goodnight Kate." And without waiting for an answer, she drove off leaving Kate watching the back end of the jeep disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kate drove home, a large clap of thunder startled her from her thoughts and she turned her attention onto the road ahead. Within minutes, the rain lashed down on her little Fiat, and she turned the wipers on full pelt in an attempt to clear the windscreen. Turning the dial up on the heater, she tried to clear some of the steam that was fogging her view.

As far as new jobs went, today had been pretty good. Kate couldn't say that she was bowled over by Dr Caroline Elliott, but there was something about her that she found intriguing. Perhaps it was the way that her blue eyes seemed to look right through her or the way she strutted and sashayed when she walked. Whatever it was, it wasn't quite enough to counteract the cool exterior. Just because she was the head of a very successful independent school, it didn't mean that she had to be standoffish and unapproachable. Kate was determined to show her and she would produce a paper proposing that they restart the choir before the deadline. She might also ask about starting up a lunchtime French club.

And she had made friends with another new teacher, Sophie. She was younger than Kate by a few years but she seemed like fun and she was very easy going. She had a mischievous air about her that Kate was drawn to and they had giggled like school children when she loosened the top of the vinegar bottle in the café ready for the next unsuspecting diners. She had been a little loud and boisterous for Kate but she was sure that Sophie would tone herself down once she got to know her. Perhaps it was just nerves.

Kate was not only new to the school but she was also new to the area. She had left all of her friends behind, including her ex-husband, and she was very unlikely to keep in touch with all but a handful of them. She had been part of an extremely close knit circle of friends but, under the circumstances, Kate felt that if she was going to move on with her life, she would have to start afresh. It was a sacrifice she would have to make and it both excited her and scared her.

As she pulled up on her street as close to her garden gate as she could get, the rain started to come down even heavier and she planned a strategy for getting to the front door without too much drama. She unclipped her seatbelt and leaned over into the backseat, pulling through her bag and her handbag. Taking out her front door keys, she grabbed the keys out of the ignition, opened the door and scrambled out of the car, hitting the ground running. She splashed through the puddles, turning round briefly to point her keys at the car and lock it. By the time she got to her door, she looked like a drowned rat. She let herself in and stood in the hallway thinking about how to minimise the damage and avoid getting water everywhere.

Holding out her arms and looking down at her trousers she laughed. The rain was dripping off her nose and she stuck out her bottom lip and blew the droplets away. She took off her bag which was draped across her body and slipped off her ballet pumps, which had little pools of water in them. Then Kate proceeded to take off her trousers and her cardigan and dropped them onto the floor. Her blouse was stuck to her skin and the outlines of her breasts were visible, her nipples pert from the cold. Unbuttoning her blouse, she padded through to the kitchen and opened the washing machine door before throwing all her clothes in. She picked up a towel and rubbed her hair and then wiped down her arms and her chest.

Standing in her underwear, she watched the rain battering against the kitchen window, looking at her own reflection in the glass. She wondered what Dr Elliott would look like with wet hair wearing just her bra and pants. They would no doubt be a matching set, purchased perhaps from Victoria's Secret. Something dark to offset her milky complexion. Navy blue perhaps, and lacy. They would have to be lacy. Then she thought about Sophie and how different she would look. She would be wearing a sports bra and girl boxers, may be matching but nothing silky or lacy. They would be practical and the bra give her B cup breasts just enough support. Shaking her head and bringing herself back to reality, she made the decision to get in the shower. It would have to be a cold one judging by the thoughts that had just been running through her head.

* * *

It was just starting to rain as Caroline slammed shut the front door with her backside. She dumped her keys on the hall table, hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes.

"Boys, I'm home."

She shouted upstairs and walked past the living room, poking her head around the door. Finding it empty, she headed into the kitchen. She dropped her paperwork and her bag on the counter and walked straight over to the wine rack. Picking up a bottle of red wine and simultaneously reaching for a glass from the shelf, she poured a large measure and took a mouthful.

Caroline closed her eyes and placed both hands onto the counter, leaning forward slightly and breathing in and out deeply. After a few moments, she stood up straight and looked around her.

"Why can't my family behave like normal human beings and tidy up after themselves, instead of leaving my kitchen like the corner of a primitive man's cave."

She pushed up her sleeves and started to wipe around the sink, placing dirty pots into the dishwasher as she moved from one side of the kitchen to the other. Once she was satisfied the kitchen was clean and tidy, she flopped into one of the comfy armchairs in the corner by the window and tucked one foot under her leg. She leaned her head back closed her eyes, relaxing into the cushion.

Her first day back at work hadn't been so bad. She had had confirmation that her choice of new staff had been the right one but she was still trying to weigh up Miss McKenzie. Would she tow the party line or would she be a bit of a rebel raiser and question everything she said. Either way, Caroline was looking forward to the challenge. There was something about her that Caroline found slightly vulnerable and she made a mental note that she would perhaps schedule in some one-to-one meetings to make sure that she was settling in.

Minutes later, her youngest son bowled into the kitchen. He had a way of leaving a trail of chaos around him and Caroline sighed as he quickly undid some of her attempts to tidy up as he pulled out a loaf of bread from the cupboard and started to cut himself a slice.

"Lawrence, please do not snack before dinner. It will be ready in half an hour. I just need to turn on the oven and put the casserole dish in to warm it through. Do you think you can wait for half an hour?"

He took his head out of the fridge and turned to look at her, his hand on a packet of ham.

"But ma, that's ages away. And I'm starving."

"No Lawrence, you are not starving. There are people in Africa who are starving. People who haven't eaten for days. You are not starving. You ate approximately 5 hours ago."

"Dad says that it is important for a growing boy like me to eat regularly and have proper meals."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well your father isn't here is he?" She was going to leave it there and then her brain caught up with what he had said. "Wait a minute. You do eat regularly. And you do eat balance meals. I always cook you a proper meal when you get home from school. Is your father trying to say that I don't look after you properly because if he is, if he is then he can …" She looked over at her son and smiled.

"How was your first day back? Timetable OK?"

Lawrence just shrugged his shoulders and grunted. He finished off the slice of ham that was in his hand and closed the fridge door before walking out of the kitchen.

"So it was OK then? Good. I'm glad we had this conversation. Err, dinner would be ready a whole lot sooner if I had some help. Perhaps if you would like to turn on the oven or set the table." She stopped when she realised that he wasn't going to come back into the kitchen. "Or maybe not. Thanks Lawrence, thanks a lot. I'll just do it myself then shall I?"

And she lifted her tired body out of the chair and started to cook tea for everyone.

* * *

It took Kate just one evening to prepare the report for Caroline setting out how she would resurrect the competition choir but she was damned it she was going to take it in the very next day. She waited until Thursday before she decided to hand it over to Beverley.

"I think that is an excellent idea Kate. I always loved to go and support the choir and I am sure that you will have the full backing of Dr Elliott. I will pass this through to her when she is free and let you know what she says."

It was later that morning when Kate got a call to say that Caroline was free to see her. She quickly made her way to her office feeling slightly anxious and apprehensive. Knocking on the outer door, she waited for the instruction to enter. Not hearing one, she knocked again, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Caroline took off her glasses and stared at the door. Who on earth waited for someone to shout "Come in" now a days before they entered?

Caroline waited for the third knock before she coughed loudly and shouted "Enter" trying very hard to stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Kate walked through the door and closed it behind her, standing rooted to the spot. Caroline continued to stare at her and then realised that she wasn't going anywhere without being told. She waved her hand at the chair opposite her.

"Please."

Kate sat on the very edge of the chair and crossed her feet. She placed her hands on the sides of the chair and leaned forward slightly, waiting for Caroline to kick off the conversation.

"Thank you for coming to see me Miss McKenzie. And thank you for such a detailed report. I was very impressed with the reasoning behind your ideas and the breakdown of the costs. Have you anything more you would like to add to the paper?"

Kate was watching Caroline's lips moving, overawed by the power she was wielding over her. The tone of her voice and the way she was looking at her had completely encapsulated her and she was totally oblivious to anything that she had just said.

"Shall I take that as a no then?"

Kate shook her head slightly.

"Sorry. No. I mean yes. I mean no, I haven't anything more to add."

"Well, on that note, I would like to accept your proposal, subject to the confirmation of the finance committee. But I don't doubt for one minute that they will turn it down. So you are free to go ahead and advertise the auditions for the choir and schedule in an evening for practices, based on the availability of the music room or the auditorium."

Kate smiled and Caroline was struck by how pretty she was. Her whole face was lit up and her eyes sparkled and shone.

"Is there anything else?"

"Err no, sorry. Thank you. Thank you Dr Elliott."

Kate stood up and held out her hand towards Caroline. As she reached out and took it, her fingers closed around the back of her hand and an electric shock shot up her arm. She almost let go but something stopped her and she gently caressed the palm with her thumb and looked deep into Kate's eyes. The air in the office was charged and time seemed to stand still while the 2 women stood transfixed, their eyes drinking in every line and blemish on the others face. Caroline suddenly came to her senses and took a firm hold of Kate's hand and vigorously pumped it.

"Thank you Kate, err thank you. I just want to let you know that I will support you with this venture. Will you close the door on your way out please?"

Caroline watched her leave and then leaned backwards on her desk, the heels of her hand supporting her weight, her legs stretched out in front of her. What had just happened? What on earth had just happened between her and Miss McKenzie? It had been a long time since she had reacted that way to the touch of a woman, a very long time. And she wasn't sure whether it was something she wanted to embrace or shun.

Back in her own classroom, Kate looked at her hand. She could still feel the softness of Caroline's hand in hers and she could smell her perfume on her cardigan. Not an overbearing smell, but a feminine smell that she would forever associate with Caroline. She tucked her chin onto her chest and inhaled, filling her lungs with air and her nose with the scent of Dr Elliott.

* * *

It was Friday night and Kate was still at her desk. She had arranged to meet up with Sophie and a couple of the other teachers in town later on but she wanted to get ahead with her marking. She picked up another book and started to read through the homework that she had set her Y8 class. It was dreadful and before Kate had even got to the end of the first paragraph, she dropped her pen and shoved the book away from her. Glancing at the number of books on her pile still to be marked, she changed her mind and pulled the book back towards her and started reading it.

She finished just before 7pm and quickly gathered her things together and locked them away. She could be in town in an hour if she was quick and she quickly sent Sophie a text telling her she would see her about 8pm. Kate was excited to be going out. It was a long time since she had had a Friday night out in town with a group of women.

As she made her way towards the main entrance, she stopped and cocked her head to one side, certain that she could hear a radio playing somewhere. Walking very slowly and carefully, she followed the sound and stopped outside Dr Elliott's office door. Opening the door, she walked through Beverley's office. The door to Dr Elliott's office was slightly ajar and Kate pushed it as much as she felt able to do so without announcing her presence.

Dr Elliott was in her bare feet and was leaning over her conference table. There was a large roll of brown paper spread out and she had a marker pen in one hand and a packet of PostIt notes in the other. She was mapping out what appeared to be a plan of the auditorium divided into different areas. But it was not what was on the table that was intriguing Kate, it was what Dr Elliott was doing. She was singing! She moved around the table with grace, her head held high and her arms waving around from time to time. And Kate find herself completely lost in her private performance, engrossed in the confusion and angst that was on Caroline's face.

 _"I love mmm but every day I'm learning_

 _All my life I've only been pretending_

 _Without mmm, the world would go on turning"_

 _"A world that's full of happiness that I have never known."_

Caroline stopped abruptly, startled by the addition of another voice and she fumbled with her phone which was lay beside her on the table and turned off the music.

"Les Miserables! One of my favourite musicals of all times. Such powerful and emotional songs depicting a love that could never be."

"Did you err can I erm, Miss McKenzie! Can I help you?"

Caroline straightened up and tucked her blouse back into her skirt. She looked flustered and she juggled a number of different pens in her hands before successfully dropping them all onto the floor. Kate watched her as she bent down to pick them up, her eyes drawn to her cleavage which was visible when she leaned forward.

"Sorry Dr Elliott. I was just passing and I heard the music and thought that someone had left on a radio."

Caroline's demeanour changed. Her solitude had been interrupted and she was far from happy.

"Well now you know that it isn't a radio. It is just some batty woman who thinks she can sing. And if there is nothing that I can help you with, I would like to finish off what I am doing. I would ideally like to be home before 9pm tonight."

Kate stood and stared at her. She found some braveness from within her and took a deep breath.

"I think you are a very good singer. I think your vocal range is, err, it is very good. And I am sorry that I interrupted you because I would have liked to have heard you finish off the song. But I did interrupt you and now I wish I hadn't." Kate lowered her head and gripped her fingers behind her back. "OK, I am going to leave you to get back to your drawing and your colouring in. Good evening."

Caroline watched Kate leave and put her glasses on before bending over the table once again. She was flattered by the comment, slightly annoyed at the intrusion but at the same time, felt bad for the way that she had dismissed her. She removed her glasses, threw them on the table and went in pursuit of Kate.

"Miss McKenzie. Miss McKenzie. Could you spare a moment?"

Kate stopped and turned around, surprised to be hear her name.

"Only if you call me Kate. And only if it is a moment. I am meeting someone in just over an hour."

"Thank you. But I must insist that you stop calling me Dr Elliott. It's Caroline out of hours. And I will have you know that I am very good at colouring in. I have even managed to master the art of staying between the lines. Would you like to, err, I wonder if you could, erm perhaps help me with what I am doing. It would really help to have another opinion."

Kate's heart rose suddenly and she nodded and walked back down the corridor and into Caroline's office. Her Friday night wasn't turning out so badly after all. A chance meeting with the lovely Caroline and then a night out with Sophie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Kate. If you would just indulge me for a few minutes, I would really appreciate it. So this is my vision."

And Caroline launched into her thoughts and ideas for the school's Christmas fete and the ambience she wanted to create. And 2 hours later, they were stood side by side satisfied that the plan in front of them would meet every expectation, objective and suggestion that had been thrown into the planning pot earlier that week.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you Kate. I would never have got this far without your input."

Caroline had a sudden desire to hug Kate but she refrained and gently touched he arm. Kate turned and smiled at Caroline.

"You are more than welcome. I think I will be in trouble for standing someone up but I feel, well, a sense of achievement in what we have just done. You know what would be the icing on the Christmas cake so to speak? My choir singing carols in the entrance hall, under the big Christmas tree. There will be a big Christmas tree won't there? I imagine one at the foot of the staircase, something large and ornate?"

"Indeed there will. We get one donated every year. And I love the idea of a choir almost serenading everyone into the building. Just perfect."

Caroline had heard the comment about Kate meeting someone and an unfamiliar twinge of jealousy hit her right in the middle of her stomach. She walked to the end of the table and started to roll the plan up, watching out of the corner of her eye as Kate picked up her phone from her bag. She had 3 missed calls and 2 texts from Sophie. She frowned at the screen and decided she would answer them later.

"Everything OK?" Caroline looked across with a mix of concern and interest on her face.

"Yes. I just have a few missed calls from the friend I was meant to be meeting tonight. I'll square things up with her later."

"It's only just after 9pm. Were you, err, who were you, erm where were you meeting?"

"At a wine bar in town. It's OK. She's probably not even noticed I am not there by now. There were a few of us meeting, a few of us from school. I'll just go straight home and ring her later. I am sure she will understand. Well, I won't say that we ought to do this every Friday night but I'm surprised how easy it was to …" She stopped talking.

"How easy it was to what?"

Caroline spun round and folded her arms across her body almost in defence.

"How easy it was to plan a Christmas fete. What did you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know Kate. Is that really what you were going to say? Or were you going to say something like "How easy it was to get on with you" or "How easy it was to be alone with you"? I know what people think about me, what they say behind my back. And I know what nicknames they give me in the staff room. Ice queen is probably the number one favourite."

Kate was shocked.

"Why are you being like this Caroline? I was merely going to say I was surprised how easy it was to spend 2 hours on a Friday evening planning a Christmas fete. I have given up a Friday night out for you, a night out with people who don't take themselves too seriously and know how to have a good time. I had enjoyed myself up until now and the company wasn't bad either. And if you don't believe that, then that's your problem not mine. And by the way, people call you frosty knickers. Don't flatter yourself by giving yourself a royal title."

Kate picked up her bag off the floor and walked towards the door. She tried her hardest to slam it behind her but the new carpet stopped her doing it and she went back for a second time. Unsuccessful once again, and ready to scream, she put her head around the door and stood looking at Caroline.

"Slam. This is me slamming the door. I am slamming the door and walking away from you. Enjoy your weekend Caroline."

* * *

Caroline lay awake, watching the moonlight shining through the gap she had left in the bedroom curtains when she yanked them closed. She angrily plumped up her pillow and threw her head back down. Why did she always manage to mess things up? Why could she never take a compliment and accept that someone would want to be in her company just because she was Caroline and not because she was Dr Elliott? A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she allowed it to run down her cheek. It was quickly joined by another one which she roughly wiped away.

It had been a very successful planning meeting and she was extremely grateful for Kate's input. She had felt comfortable with her and they had laughed and discussed and even disagreed. And then Caroline had turned cynical, unable to accept that Kate was being nice because she genuinely liked her and she had ruined it all.

She closed her eyes and the first thing that she saw was Kate. Sultry and dark, full of mystery and very pretty. She remembered the way she smiled and the friendly touch of her hand on her arm. If she was being honest with herself, she had probably ruined any chance of a friendship with Kate and who could blame her? How could she expect anyone to like her if she didn't even like herself?

In her own house, Kate was equally annoyed with how the evening had played out. She had texted Sophie and apologised profusely for standing her up. Sophie rang her sounding very drunk and she started shouting at Kate, calling her names because she hadn't met up with her. Kate got annoyed before spinning a lie and telling her that her neighbour had had a fall and needed someone to stay with her while her son arrived to take care of her. No matter how much she liked Sophie, she wasn't going to be spoken to like that. But that didn't stop Kate from thinking about her and wanting to get to know her better. She pictured her slim, boy-like figure and the way that she slouched in the chair in the staff room and she afforded her a small smile.

And then there was Caroline. There was something about her that was cold yet inviting, superior yet friendly. And Kate had started to imagine them being friends, sharing a bottle of wine or going out to the cinema together. Until Caroline had made the assumption that Kate was with her out of a sense of duty and the whole evening had been blown up, shattered. And with it, the idea of any sort of friendship.

She couldn't work out why Caroline had acted that way. She was a successful and professional woman with a husband and 2 sons. Conversation with her was very stimulating and she was easy to talk to. Caroline had a very commanding air about her that was somewhat sexy and Kate found herself drawn to her, almost spellbound by the way she smiled, the way that her head tilted slightly when she laughed, the innocence of some of the things she said. It would take something extraordinary to undo this but Kate made up her mind there and then that she would do whatever it took. She had a feeling that her and Caroline could be friends.

* * *

The next time Kate looked at the clock it was 9am and she felt terrible. She had been tossing and turning all night and had had practically no sleep. When she finally managed to drop off to sleep, the person in her dreams was Caroline. She was stood at the top of a hill but no matter how fast Kate ran or how long she ran for, she was always just out of her reach. She had awoken with a jolt and spent the rest of the night lying awake, her thoughts alternating between Caroline and Sophie.

Succumbing to the idea of sleep, she decided to get up, shower and go into town. Perhaps a bit of retail therapy, followed by a large slice of cake would be just what she needed and would take her mind off the delightful Caroline who was suddenly stuck in her mind and seemed to be all she could think of.

That same morning, Caroline had also woken up feeling terrible. She was still more angry than upset at how Kate had seen fit to end the evening and she played over the events in her mind. How dare Kate storm out of her office! Had she really wanted to thank her for a nice evening or was she just being polite? And had she overreacted to what Kate had said, and misread the situation or did she have every right to fly off the handle? Whatever the answer was, she was tired of trying to analyse it. But Kate kept interrupting her thoughts and she lay staring at the ceiling, remembering the way that she had smiled at her and thanked her.

Most weekends, Caroline went into town on a Saturday morning with her mother. This week, she managed to slip out of the house unseen. She was in no mood for making small talk and agreeing with some of the rubbish that came out of her mothers' mouth. She made a few impromptu and decadent purchases from the homeware section of her favourite store and made her way to the café. Paying no attention to anyone, she selected a table along the back wall and waited for service, taking a book out of her bag and quickly getting immersed in the story.

3 hours after leaving the house, Kate was also entering a café. She was all shopped out and in desperate need of a sit down and a coffee. She had planned her trip so that the last port of call was a shop where she knew they did great cake. She found a seat in the corner and flopped down into a comfy arm chair, slipping off her shoes and picking up a menu from the table. Attracting the attention of the waitress, Kate ordered carrot cake and a large latte.

Spending money on things for the house had really cheered Kate up and she was imagining her bathroom adorned with the little shelves, trinkets and pictures she had bought. She had always wanted a beach themed room and she was excited to be able to whitewash the wooden panelled walls and dress the room.

Picking up the cake, Kate took a bite and put it back down on the plate. She licked the crumbs off her lips and then suddenly brought her fingers up to her mouth. Something wasn't right. She reached out and grabbed the apron of the waitress as she walked past.

"Excuse me. Does this cake have nuts in it?" Her voice was raised, full of panic and fear.

The waitress looked from Kate to the plate then back to Kate.

"The carrot cake? Does it have nuts in it? It's a simple question."

Kate was getting scared and her face was turning red, her breathing becoming laboured. She shouted as loud as she was able.

"Please. You have to tell me. I am allergic to nuts. I have anaphylaxis."

At the other side of the café, Caroline lifted her head from her book and peered over the top of her glasses in the direction of the commotion. She tutted, annoyed at being interrupted. Then she placed book down on the table and uncrossed her legs. The woman who was causing a fuss looked like Kate. Getting up, she quickly made her way over to the table.

"Kate? Oh my God! What's happened?"

Kate was unable to speak and her face was getting red and swollen. She motioned to her bag.

"Pen." She whispered.

The waitress was crying and through her tears, Caroline made out the words "allergy" and "nuts" and suddenly realised what was happening. She grabbed her bag and tipped the contents onto the table, scrabbling around for the Epi-pen.

"Ring an ambulance now. Quickly. Everything will be OK Kate. It's going to be fine." And with strength and gentleness, she moved Kate onto the floor and placed her feet on the chair. Tearing the top off the pen, she stabbed it into Kate's thigh.

"Control your breathing Kate. Deep breathing. In and out. In and out. The ambulance will be here in no time. Relax."

Caroline wasn't feeling the confidence which she was emitting and she focussed on Kate, gently running her fingers across her brow, crooning and reassuring her. She had been on enough first aid courses to know that she was doing the right thing but it didn't make it any easier, especially when the training had to be put into practice on a patient who was known to you.

"Kate, I know it isn't the right time, but I just wanted to say, well I need to let you know err I am sorry for the way I reacted last night. It's just that I am not used to people wanting to be with me. Most people find me overbearing and, well, I can be a little domineering. And I am sorry"

Despite the distress she was in, Kate smiled.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes and tried to focus. She removed the oxygen mask from her face and lifted her head slightly from the pillow, moaning gently before laying back down again.

Caroline put her book down and walked over to the side of the bed, gently taking hold of Kate's hand. She smoothed the hair off her face and smiled down at her.

"Hello."

Turning her head, Kate looked at her, slightly confused.

"I see an angel looking at me. Have I died and gone to heaven?"

Caroline laughed.

"I am hardly the vision of an angel. I have been sat in this chair for 3 hours, scrunched up and unable to get comfortable. Not that I am complaining. But I hardly think that I look like an angel. How are you feeling?"

"A bit rough. My throat is sore but that always happens. I haven't had a reaction like this one in a long time though. There must have been some big nuts in that carrot cake."

"Is that what you were eating? Didn't you check?"

Kate scowled at Caroline.

"I'm normally so careful but I have eaten that cake there before and never had a reaction. I wonder if they have changed their chef or their bakery supplier or something."

"Well, I will be having words with them the next time I go in there, I can tell you. That poor girl waiting on didn't have a clue what to do. And you gave me a real fright." She smiled again and placed her other hand on top of Kate's. "I am truly sorry for the way I reacted last night you know. I couldn't stop thinking about it all night."

Kate squeezed her hand.

"Me neither. It's ok. Well, it isn't but I accept your apology. Let's not dwell on it now. I'd like to move on and forget it ever happened."

"Did you err how did, did you go out last night?"

Kate thought for a few seconds before you answered.

"I wanted to but the group had moved on and I am not familiar with town so I decided not to join them. There will be other nights I'm sure. I don't think Sophie will be too angry at me today. I don't think she will be angry at anyone other than herself for drinking too much. I should imagine she is feeling as bad as I am but for a very different reason."

"What is she like, Sophie? I haven't really had a lot to do with her since she started at Sulgrave. She seemed nice enough when I met her on her first day. Not really my type. Well when I say my type, I mean the sort of person I would, you know, befriend. Too athletic for my tastes!"

Kate let go of Caroline's hand and pulled herself up so she was sat upright.

"Sophie is nice, I like her. She is amusing, carefree, not too uptight and she can laugh at herself. I like someone who doesn't take life too seriously and can have fun. She is a proper joker you know."

She stopped to look at Caroline. Her mouth was set in a thin tight line and her eyes were starting to screw up. If she didn't know better anyone would think that Caroline was jealous of her friendship with Sophie.

"She sounds like, err, like she would be a fun friend to have if that's what you like, what you want. You know, to be untroubled and childish and, well, not very grown up."

There was an awkward silence before Kate spoke.

"You don't have to wait here with me you know. I can always get a taxi back into town to pick up my car. Oh god, the car! I bet I will have a ticket on there by now. I only put 4 hours on it. What time is it?"

"I know I don't have to wait but I want to, I would like to. And it's almost 4-0-clock."

Kate shifted her legs round so she was sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone to discharge me. Can you take me to pick up my car please, if it isn't too much trouble? It's in the car park at the side of the town hall. I think I've wasted enough of your day."

Caroline watched her walk out of the cubicle. This was the second time in 2 days that Kate had walked away from her and both times, it was her own fault. She still wasn't sure why she was reacting like this because she truly did want to get to know Kate, to be her friend. But being with her was stirring feelings that Caroline had long since buried and ignored and she was suddenly feeling very vulnerable and frightened.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline dropped Kate off in town and insisted that she follow her home just to make sure that she got back safely. Even though Kate was still angry at her, she felt obliged to ask her in for a coffee and Caroline thought it would be rude not to accept.

After coffee came a light supper which Caroline prepared and cooked. The conversation was effortless and varied and before Caroline realised, it was almost 9pm. She glanced across at Kate who was nodding off to sleep at the other end of the sofa.

"Kate. Kate." She gently touched her leg and Kate stirred and smiled over at Caroline.

"Yes my lovely." Caroline opened her eyes wide and looked at Kate.

"Kate, it's me, Caroline."

Kate sat up quickly, rubbed her eyes and looked at Caroline, the colour of embarrassment rising up her face. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes.

"Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh, that's OK." She moved to the edge of the sofa. "I ought to be going. You've had quite a day and you need to get your rest."

As Caroline reached the front door, she turned to Kate who was behind her. There was an uncomfortable moment when neither woman knew what do to. Caroline took the initiative and held out her arms to Kate. She walked into them and in the same instant, they both turned their heads the same way and their lips narrowly avoided touching. Caroline kissed the air at the side of Kate's right cheek and moved away, coughing lightly.

"Ring me if you need anything, anything at all. No matter what time it is. Night night Kate."

And she was off and walking up the garden path towards her jeep before Kate had the chance to answer and thank her for all she had done for her that day, for staying with her and supporting her and for making sure she got home. She leaned on the door frame and watched Caroline until she was out of sight. They had almost kissed, almost, but it had been enough to make Kate go weak at the knees.

* * *

On Sunday, Caroline was sat in her office at home trying to catch up on some paperwork but her concentration span was very limited. She decided to drop by and see Kate. She could always say she was in the area if she asked her. She didn't normally drop in on people unannounced but after what had happened the day before, she felt that she ought to.

As Caroline walked up the garden path, she heard laughter coming from the back garden and walked down the side of the house. It was early September and still quite warm and she thought that perhaps Kate was chatting to her neighbour over the fence. She wasn't at all prepared for the sight that greeted her. Kate and Sophie Brightman were sprawled out on a picnic blanket on the grass. They were both laid on their stomachs and their faces were very close together and they were whispering and sniggering like 2 school girls.

She had intended to hastily turn around and walk away unseen but something about the way they were acting with each other prevented her from doing so and she stood watching them. They were being very playful with each other and Caroline was intrigued. Kate must have sensed her presence because she unexpectedly turned and, seeing that Caroline was stood there, she waved and invited her into the garden. Caroline half smiled and shook her head. She raised her arm to her.

"I just called round to see if you were OK after yesterday. I can see you are fine and you look erm busy so I will leave you to it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kate got up onto her knees and was just about to stand up and go over to Caroline when Sophie grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She giggled.

"Stop it! I need to go and see what Caroline wants."

"Oh, Caroline now is it? I didn't know you were on first name terms. And what happened yesterday? Why were you with her?" There was something about Sophie's tone of voice that addled Kate. The mood suddenly changed.

"I'll explain later."

Kate got up and started walking across the lawn and Sophie followed her.

"Is that why you didn't answer your phone, because you were with her?"

Kate spun round and spoke to Sophie through gritted teeth.

"I said that I would explain later, not that it has anything to do with you. But if you must know, Caroline was in the same shop as me yesterday when I fell ill and she came with me to the hospital. That's all. You don't have to go all funny on me just because I happen to have friends other than you."

"I'm not being funny. And I didn't think that you and her were friends. She is your boss Kate. That hardly makes her your friend. So where does that leave us, you and me?"

"Pardon? What do you mean, you and me? We are friends, or at least I thought we were. We work together. You called by unannounced and we were having a laugh. I am not sure what you think we are. I have more than one friend in my life you know."

Sophie grabbed Kate's arm and turned her round to face her.

"I thought you and me were getting on well. I like you Kate and I thought me and you could, you know, have some fun together."

Kate lowered her voice to a mere whisper. She was mortified that Sophie was even discussing such things within earshot of their boss.

"We do get on well but now is not the _time_ to discuss this, if _this_ is indeed what I think you want to discuss. Our boss is less than 12 feet away from us. Can we just park this for now and let me speak to Caroline."

Caroline was starting to feel very ill at ease and she turned once more to leave.

"Sophie just dropped by because she was worried. I didn't show up on Friday night and then I wasn't answering my phone yesterday because I was in hospital. I'm not really sure what she thought I had done. "

Kate's laugh was false and she looked back at Sophie. She was annoyed at being hushed up and brushed aside and she clenched her fists and flung down her arms at the side of her body like a petulant child. And then she shouted something unexpected that made Caroline stop and stare open mouthed at the 2 women.

"She's gay you know. Kate. She's gay."

Time stood still and the 3 women were rooted to the spot, looking from one to the other.

"I knew it the first time I saw you Kate. I sensed that you and I had that connection. And it's all right." Sophie took hold of Kate's hand but she pulled it away. Sophie looked hurt. "Didn't you realise that about me too? Come on, you must have. You've been flirting with me all day."

Kate wanted to run away and hide.

"I don't know what signals I have been giving you Sophie but I have certainly not been giving you the big come on." She lowered her eyes and looked over at Caroline and then back to Sophie. She needed Sophie to know that she didn't want to have this conversation in front of Caroline and that this had to stop. She laughed awkwardly.

"Come on Sophie. Me and you are friends. Can't we have a tumble about on a blanket without you thinking that I wanted to, you know."

The situation was becoming more difficult by the second and Caroline reached into her bag and took out her car keys.

"So, I'll be leaving then. Kate, Sophie." She put her hands in the pockets of her blazer and started to walk away.

"Why are you denying it Kate? Don't you feel the same way about me?" Sophie looked upset and she tried once again to take Kate's hand.

"Can we talk about this later Sophie. Can we discuss this another time?"

"Why can't we discuss it now, here. I haven't anything to hide. Why are you pretending Kate?"

Kate laughed.

"Sophie, you need to stop now. Stop fooling around. The joke is over and it isn't funny anymore." She felt awful for trying to stop it this way but she didn't know how she could prevent Sophie from carrying on the way she was. The last thing she wanted was to be shown up in front of Caroline.

"I'm glad you agree that this isn't funny. At least we are on the same page for one thing." And Sophie ran past Caroline, brushing past her and causing her to lose her footing slightly.

"Sophie, wait." Kate's call was in vein and she stood and watched Sophie drive away from her house.

"Oh my God. What just happened? I'm sorry about this Caroline." Turning round, she walked back to the blanket and sunk down onto it, her legs curled up under her and her hands behind her for support. Caroline was clueless as to what to do but her mothering instinct took over and she walked across to Kate and knelt down beside her.

"Are you OK?"

"What do you think Caroline? My new friend thinks I am coming on to her and appears to have the hots for me and my new boss thinks I am a total floozy. My head is all over the place and I really just want the ground to open up, swallow me whole and never spit me back out again. What do you think?" And she burst into tears, her shoulders shaking as sobs racked her body.

After a few moments, Caroline took Kate in her arms and rocked her, rubbing her arm and soothing her until at last Kate had stopped crying.

"I did know she was gay you know, Sophie. And I was flirting with her a little bit."

She looked up at Caroline.

"I, oh err I never suspected. Erm, does it matter that she is gay? And does it matter whether you knew or not?"

"No, I don't care that she is gay. And I guess it doesn't matter whether I knew. But I did know I was drawn to her. It was kind of exciting to think that she liked me and oh, this is so hard to explain."

"Then why don't you try. Kate, just because I appear to have this hard exterior and most people think I am unapproachable, it doesn't mean that I am. I do have feelings and I am a sensitive person. I would understand you know. I would like to understand. Why don't we go into the house and we can talk."

And she stood up and reached down her hand to Kate. She took it, careful to make sure that it was her opposite hand and she allowed Caroline to pull her up off the blanket. They walked slowly side by side into the house, Kate's mind working overtime trying to figure out a way to explain it all to Caroline.

* * *

"8 months ago, I had the best of both worlds: a husband and a lover. I'm not proud that I cheated on Richard. We had been married for a long time. But I somehow convinced myself that because the person I was having an affair with was a woman, I wasn't culpable."

Kate paused and waited for a reaction. They were in the sitting room and Caroline was sat on a 2 seater sofa opposite Kate. Caroline never flinched and looked across at Kate. She continued.

"I hadn't planned it. It was just something that sort of developed over time and I was weak and powerless to stop myself. We were desperate to start a family, Richard and I, and after 4 miscarriages, we had given up any real hope of conceiving naturally. Oh, we looked at adoption and fostering but none of it felt right for Richard. The only other route was IVF. It was difficult because the doctors couldn't find anything medically wrong with either of us and this would be an expensive option but it was the only one we seemed to have left. We both blamed each other for a long time about why things were going wrong and we always seemed to be arguing and disagreeing with each other. The ironic thing is that we never ended up following the IVF route."

Caroline was looking at Kate with compassion in her eyes and from time to time she made noises that relayed to her that she was listening.

"I kind of lost my way after that and I needed something more in my life, someone else who would see me for who I was and not just someone to provide them with a child. Anyway, I found a friend in Jayne. I met her at one of the spinning glasses at the gym and we hit it off instantly. She was always there for me and she became the one person I felt I could take to, the one who supported me. I had no idea she was gay, and I don't think she was looking for a relationship. But it all just kind of happened. We fell in love and we were together for almost 5 months. It just felt so right and I was so happy."

Caroline moved her position on the sofa and looked at Kate, willing her to carry on.

"One night, we were out in town and a friend of Richard spotted us in a restaurant and, well, I think the way we were with each other was a dead giveaway. He told Richard and I ended up coming clean about me and Jayne. We had a big row and I walked out on him. I felt unable to go back and be his wife. How could I? I didn't hate him, I just didn't love him. Does that make sense? And I couldn't put him through any more pain and angst. It almost destroyed him to find out that I had cheated on him with another woman. He said it would have been easier if it had been a man that I had been having affair with. It would have been easier to accept my infidelities instead of having to wonder whether I had actually really ever loved him at all. Anyway, after a week of soul searching, Richard filed for a divorce."

Kate paused and wiped away a lone tear that was tricking down her face.

"My romance, friendship, affair, whatever people chose to call it, fizzled out very quickly and I was left in a quandary about who I was and wondering what I really wanted from life. Jayne had been the first and only woman I had had a sexual relationship with and when we were no longer together, I had a chance to reflect on what we had had and suddenly I wasn't so sure about anything anymore. I think I had mistaken infatuation for love. So I moved here and started looking for a job. I got the interview at Sulgrave and the rest, as they say, is history."

Kate sat with her knees together and her hands in her lap. She looked over at Caroline who was sat back on the smaller sofa, her head resting on her hand which was being supported by the arm rest.

"I think you are very brave Kate. I think that a lot of women in your situation would have stayed in a marriage when they weren't happy because it was convenient. I admire you. I wish I had the nerve to, well, if I was in the same position as you, I am not sure that I would be able to walk away."

"You don't seem shocked Caroline." Kate seemed less tense and she sat back on the sofa and tucked one of her legs underneath her.

"It takes a lot to shock me. I am the head teacher of a school with over 800 pupils. I see lots of things every day that would shock some people but it doesn't affect me anymore."

"So what now?"

Caroline look perplexed.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, now you know that I am attracted to other women and that Sophie and I, well, there is no Sophie and I but that doesn't mean that we wouldn't have err, that I maybe still wouldn't "

Caroline stopped her.

"What you do in your own time is very much your own business Kate. I would of course prefer you not to have a relationship with another member of my staff because it can have lots of repercussions and get complicated. But I cannot insist that you don't. And I certainly cannot insist that you leave my school if you choose to do so. Not that I would anyway."

Kate got up and walked across the room. She sat beside Caroline on the sofa and turned sideways so she was facing her.

"I don't think I want a relationship with Sophie. Well, not the sort that she wants with me. I want to be friends with her but that is probably as far as it will go. I like her. She is funny and bolshie and doesn't care what people think of her but after today I don't think that me and her could be, well that we would be right together as a couple."

Caroline felt as if a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders, a feeling which she was yet to understand and she looked almost relieved.

"I don't want a relationship with her because I have feelings for someone else and I want to see how this plays out."

Caroline looked directly at Kate. Her stomach was churning and her mouth was starting to get dry. She swallowed hard.

"Oh! Do you want to talk about this other person? It is someone that I, would I know her, erm, them?"

Kate leaned forward and took her hand. Her mouth turned into a wide smile.

"Yes, you might. I need to tell you something Caroline and I need you to listen and to let me finish. I like you, I like you a lot. I want to get to know you better and I want to be your friend but there is also a part of me that wants more. And that terrifies me."

Caroline gently pressed her hand

"I don't know what to say. I'm err I'm very flattered really I am but it's not, well, I don't know if it is erm I'm married."

"I know you are but I needed to tell you. This sounds trite but every time I see you, my heart misses a beat, my stomach flips and my knees go weak. When I am with you, I lose concentration, I don't hear what you are saying because I am looking at you and thinking how magnificent you are. I am imagining what it would feel like to kiss you, to hold your hand, to lie down next to you. And I felt all these things the first time that I saw you and they have heightened and grown stronger with every meeting, every times our paths have crossed, every time I have heard your voice."

And without warning, she leaned forward and kissed Caroline. It was a gentle kiss and she slowly moved her lips, encouraging Caroline to kiss her back. She kept hold of her hand and caressed it. Feeling nothing from Caroline, not even resistance, she continued kissing her until finally Caroline responded and her lips tentatively moved in synch with Kate's. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and then breathless, the 2 women pulled apart and sat looking at each other, neither of them able to explain what had just happened.

Kate stood up and walked toward the door. She turned round to Caroline.

"I'll put the kettle on shall I? I think we could both do with a coffee. And I think we need to talk, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kate changed her mind about the coffee and came back with a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. Sitting back down at the side of Caroline, she uncorked the bottle and started to pour it. Her hand was shaking and the lip of the bottle clinked on the rim of the glass. She brought up her other hand to hold the bottom of the bottle steady and then handed a half full glass to Caroline.

"I know you have the car outside but if you want more, help yourself. Or I can always go back and get you a coffee."

"No, no, that's fine thank you. I never drink more than one glass of wine when I am driving. I think wine is what I need right now."

They sat looking at each other, the atmosphere in the room charged like a powder keg.

They both started talking at the same time.

"About earlier" "So what do you"

Caroline laughed.

"After you."

Kate straightened her body and looked directly at Caroline.

"Thank you. Yes, about earlier. I am not going to apologise for kissing you. I have wanted to kiss you from the moment I first saw you. My only regret would be if I had made a complete fool of myself and as a consequence, you feel uncomfortable around me. I hope I haven't ruined any chances of you and I being friends."

Caroline lowered her eyes and stared at the glass she was holding in her hands. She slowly moved it around in a circle, watching the wine as it created a whirlpool inside. She took a sip and licked her bottom lip before raising her head and facing Kate. She nonchalantly put her hand on the cushion at the side of her, wanting Kate to cover it with her own. When she didn't, she moved her hand again, this time brushing Kate's fingers. Kate took the hint and closed her hand around Caroline's.

"You haven't made me feel uneasy Kate. I like being with you. I like being with you a lot. And I am glad you haven't apologised for earlier because I, erm, I think that I, well, it was rather nice. I just don't know what we do now. What happens next?"

"I don't know either. The only thing I do know is that I want to kiss you again. I want to hold you in my arms and I want to kiss you."

"Well, I erm, I want to, how can could, why don't you err"

And Caroline moved her body so that she was facing Kate and she waited. She waited until she could hear Kate's breathing, which seemed to match that of her own, shallow and quick. She waited until she could feel Kate's breath on her cheek and she could smell the sweetness of her perfume. And then she closed her eyes.

The touch of Kate's lips was light, like the touch of butterfly wings. Caroline moved her head forward a little, unsure as to whether she had actually been kissed. And then she opened her eyes and saw Kate, her head to one side, her eyes slowly closing. And she closed her own eyes and relaxed.

The kiss was slow and tender and somewhere in the middle of it all, Caroline found a new sense of self-assurance and she reached up her hand and stroked Kate's cheek, gradually moving her hand around to the back of her head and pulling her towards her so their kiss was harder and with more fervour.

A quiet moan escaped Kate's lips and she moved her hand up Caroline's arm and to her ear. She walked her fingers down her neck and paused when they reached the opening of her blouse. Slowly, she reached for the top button and started to unfasten it. She felt Caroline quiver under her touch and she moved onto the next button. When she had unfastened that, she slowly slid her hand inside Caroline's blouse but without warning, Caroline's hand covered hers and she moved her head backwards and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry but I am err, I am just not ready for this. I'm not, I err I want time to get to know you better, to get used to this and to think about what I want, about where this is going."

Kate smiled at her and clutched both of her hands.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I just got carried away."

Caroline moved sideways on the sofa and nestled her head onto Kate's chest. She lifted her arm and draped it around Caroline's shoulder and pulled her close. It felt so right, so natural and she moved her head so that her cheek was resting on the top of Caroline's head. After a few minutes, Caroline cleared her throat and started talking, her voice shaky and no more than a whisper.

"I, err, this isn't the first time that I have you know, kissed someone. A woman I mean." She nestled even further into Kate, her voice becoming muffled.

"I had this friend at University, someone who was in my chemistry class. We were both young, we were both very inexperienced sexually and we just, well, we just sort of had, we err, we did things, you know."

Kate lifted her head and looked down at Caroline. She was shocked by the revelation.

"So what happened? How come you ended up married to James?"

"John. His name is John. And, oh, I don't know. I was besotted with her and she knew that and she tried to change me. She controlled me, she erm, she hurt me. I'm not proud of it but it happened. Oh, it wasn't anything like you read about in the papers. It was just when she had had too much to drink, you know, she became a bit violent and she would push me about and stuff. I am not trying to excuse her but she just couldn't handle her drink. Anyway, after a time I walked away. And John was there, he was just there waiting. I can't even remember how and where. But I sought solace and comfort in him and the next thing I knew we were walking down the aisle and my days of being a les, of being err gay, they were over."

"Wow Caroline I'm shocked."

"I don't regret it. I love my boys, my house, my life. I just don't love John anymore. He doesn't live with us now. He had an affair and well, I threw him out. It was quite funny really." And she told Kate about the night when she had thrown his things down the stairs and broken a few pictures in the bargain while she was trying to hit him with his shoes.

"And I have repressed these feelings for so long but I have always sort of known. My mother, well, she didn't have a very loving relationship with my father. God only knows why they got married. They were just 2 people living in the same house really. They would go for days without speaking. Anyway, when I tried to talk to her about this, about my friend, she brushed it off and said that I was seeking attention. She didn't seem to understand what I was telling her at all."

Kate kissed the top of Caroline's head.

"It isn't easy you know. But you need to remember that no one can tell you who you can and can't fall in love with. And it doesn't matter whether that person is of the same sex or not. People will get over it you know. They will find someone else to talk about tomorrow, someone else to stare at."

"I guess so. It's just that I am Dr Elliott, head of Sulgrave Heath, wife of John, mother of William and Lawrence. It's not what people expect me to be."

Kate snorted in dissent.

"And what is that Caroline? You can be whoever you want to be. Be who you are for you and no one else. But don't lie to yourself and pretend to be someone who you aren't."

They could have stayed like that forever, happy in each others arms, chatting about their past, about their dreams and aspirations. But the light was starting to fade and Caroline needed to get home to her boys. John would be dropping them off soon and she wanted to be home by then. Reluctantly, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head, looking over at Kate with compassion in her eyes.

"Can I see you tomorrow after school? Are you free?"

Kate smiled.

"I can be." And she moved forward and kissed Caroline with a tenderness that neither of them had known for a very long time.

* * *

Monday was never Caroline's favourite day of the week but today was different. There was a sudden excitement about the day and she couldn't wait to get to work. She crossed her fingers and hoped that the flowers she had ordered the night before had arrived before Kate left for work.

"Good morning Beverley. How was your weekend?"

"Good morning Caroline. It was very nice thank you. How was yours?"

"Excellent, yes, very good. Err, while I remember, can you get hold of Miss McKenzie and tell her that I would like to see her in my office after school please. I need to go through some ideas I have had for the competition choir. I also want to co-opt her onto the Christmas Fete committee. I think she will be very good. If I have any other meetings, please rearrange them. It is very important that I see Kate, err Miss McKenzie tonight."

"Of course! Anything else?"

"No, thank you. Not at the moment."

Caroline walked into her office and sat behind her desk. The previous evening had been very surreal and even John turning up with the boys, obviously under the influence of alcohol wasn't enough to dampen her mood. The time she had spent with Kate and the kisses they had shared had lifted Caroline from a deep dark place that she was currently floundering in.

"He's pissed mum. Him and Judith had at least one bottle of wine each at lunchtime." William was obviously horrified by this and he stood next to Caroline, his body straight, his arms by his side.

"Well, that's your father's choice isn't it? As long as you boys don't turn out to be like him. Womanising and drinking and driving all over the road like a menace because you are too stupid not to know that it is wrong."

John sneered at her and swayed slightly as he tried to defend himself.

"Gosh, Mrs Fine and Mighty. Where did you park your high horse?"

"I'd like you to leave now John. I have things to do. Say goodbye to your father boys."

As usual, Lawrence saw nothing wrong in John's behaviour and he patted him affectionately on arms.

"See ya popsicles."

William on the other hand had seen enough of his father's antics and he just glared at him and stormed off upstairs, slamming his bedroom door very loudly.

"Another perfect evening in the Elliott household. Now all I need is to see my mother's face glaring at me through the kitchen window. Let's pray that that doesn't happen tonight."

And someone answered her prayers because Caroline took herself off to bed 3 hours later having spoken to no one else that evening, happy to be with herself and her thoughts of Kate.

* * *

Kate was on a similar high that morning. She had been awoken by a courier who had handed her a very large bunch of flowers. The card just had the words "Thank You" written on it but she instantly knew who they were from. The knot in her stomach tightened and she was excited to be going to work and the prospect of bumping into Caroline. Even though they had only shared a couple of kisses the day before, they had both opened up about their past in an attempt to move forward with each other and it was a huge step as far as Kate was concerned.

She chatted to a few of the teachers in the staff room, telling them how much she had enjoyed her first week and made her way to her classroom to retrieve her marking and set up for her first lesson.

As she turned round from the cupboard with an arm full of books, she saw Sophie standing in the doorway watching her. She was wearing jogging trousers and a school PE jacket that was unzipped to reveal a tight white tee-shirt. Kate could tell from the way that her nipples were straining through the material that she wasn't wearing a bra. She averted her eyes before Sophie realised what she was looking at.

"Miss McKenzie, have you got a minute?" And before Kate could think what to say, Sophie had entered the classroom and closed the door behind her. She sauntered down to the front of the room and perched on the end of one of the desks. Kate put the books down and turned to speak to her.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way that I reacted yesterday. I was just fed up when Frosty interrupted our fun." She winked at her and Kate felt slightly embarrassed. "We were having fun weren't we?"

"Yes, I suppose we were."

"And who knows what would have happened, where it would have led." Sophie stood up and walked towards Kate. Her heart started to beat faster and she bit her bottom lip, lowering her eyes and looking at Sophie's trainers as they slowly approached. When they stopped in front of her, she looked up at Sophie.

"I like you Sophie, I really do but I think it would be a bad idea to get involved with someone at work. It could cause all sorts of issues." She was starting to feel flustered and Sophie placed her hands on Kate's shoulders, lightly pulling her towards her.

"I'm not talking about getting married Kate. I am talking about having a bit of fun. You and me are both adults, consenting adults. What's wrong with that? And don't tell me that you don't fancy me because I know you do."

And giving no indication of her intention, she leaned forward and kissed Kate. It was a fervid kiss which started off slow. Kate savoured her lips and then she kissed her back, moving her body forward so that she was pressed up against Sophie. Sophie moved her hands up and cupped Kate's breasts and Kate reacted by placing her hands on Sophie's bottom and pulling her even closer towards her. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped and Kate pulled back. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned around so that she was facing away from Sophie.

"Sophie, we can't do this, not here. Not anywhere really. You are fun to be with and I find you attractive. God, you even look fantastic even in a tracksuit. And yes, I admit that I do fancy you. But this just wouldn't work, it would be too complicated and too dangerous. Besides, I am almost old enough to be your mother. You must only be about 26, 27 at a push."

Now it was Sophie's turn to look confused.

"Have I got this wrong Kate? Have I mis-read the signs? You just kissed me for goodness sake and you grabbed my arse. And I don't care how old you are. Age is only a number. Are you gay or not?"

Kate turned back around and put her hands in the pockets of her cardigan.

"Yes Sophie, yes I am gay. I do like women but it is complex." She felt relieved that she had said this, almost like she had been in a confession booth or sat in a group therapy session.

"What's complex? What's your problem?"

"I just think it would be a recipe for disaster if you and me got together. I wouldn't not want to but I think that we need to stop this before it even starts. I have only ever had one other girlfriend before and I am not much of a player. I'm certainly not the type of person to enter into casual relationships. And not only that, there is someone else, well there could be."

Sophie stopped and looked at her.

"Wow! That must have been one hell of a relationship if you get to your age and you have only had one girlfriend. So, is this someone else serious?"

"No, not yet. But I would like her to be."

Sophie backed off a little.

"That's a shame because I think you and me would have looked good together, would have made a good team. You are one hell of a kisser, has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, no one has ever commented on my kissing before. Urm, thank you."

Sophie extended her hand. "No hard feelings Miss McKenzie?"

The walls were back up.

"None at all Miss Brightman." And Kate reached out her own hand and shook it.

"You know where to find me if you ever change your mind."

And instead of answering with any form of closure, Kate said

"Yes I do. Thank you."

Kate tucked her hair behind her ears and picked up the books again. Why didn't she tell Sophie that she wouldn't need to find her, that she wouldn't change her mind? She had just told her that she wasn't a player and yet here she was almost giving Sophie hope that if she got over her latest obsession, she would look her up. What was she thinking?

As she started to put the books out on the desks, she mulled over what had just happened and realised exactly what she was thinking: she was attracted to both women. There was Caroline who was proud and magnificent and sexy. She would be a challenge because she was not yet comfortable with her sexuality but Kate knew that she would be worth the effort. She was steady and sensible and very solid but was she a keeper? She had a lot of baggage which Kate was anxious about.

Then there was Sophie who much younger than she was and very pretty. She had just admitted what her intentions were and Kate knew that things between them would be very physical and energetic. But it probably wouldn't be long before she moved onto her next liaison. All of these things were exciting but slightly unnerving at the same time.

As the bell rang, Kate tried to push both women to the back of her mind but it wasn't easy. Both women were equally appealing but they both had their own warning signs flashing above their heads. This should have served as a sign for Kate to back off but it only made her want to wade in deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Beverley caught up with Kate at lunchtime.

"Dr Elliott would like to see you after school Kate if you are free. Shall I tell her that you will be in her office at 3.30pm?"

Kate nodded and continued down the corridor to the staff room. Beverley hadn't said what it was about and she suddenly felt queasy. What if Caroline knew that she and Sophie had kissed earlier? What if Sophie had told her because she was secretly annoyed at the brush off she had been given? Or what if they had been seen?

Kate was very flattered that someone as young and as beautiful as Sophie was attracted to her but she simply wasn't her type. Judging by her demeanour and her childish behaviour, she guessed her to be about 24 years old. She knew that Sulgrave was her first job and that she had recently finished her Postgraduate Certificate in Education at University. There was no denying that there was a physical attraction – the kiss earlier that day had told her that – but it had to be about more that for Kate. A quick roll in the sack was not Kate's style and as far as she could see, that was all Sophie had to offer her. From their conversations, they had nothing in common, no shared interests or views on things. They didn't even like the same genre of film or television programmes.

Kate spent the rest of the day on tenterhooks and felt quite sick by the time the bell rang at the end of the day. Standing outside of Caroline's office, she tucked her blouse in her trousers, straightened her cardigan and smoothed her hair. She knocked and entered, having learnt from the last visit that knocking and waiting was too formal. Caroline stood up and walked around her to desk to greet her.

"Kate! Miss McKenzie. How have, err, how was your day?" She waved her hand towards a chair that was around her conference table.

"Very good thank you." She felt the heat rising up her chest. She was convinced that Caroline knew about her and Sophie and that she was just acting cool and waiting for her to trip herself up.

"Good. Did anything happen today that you want to tell me about?"

Kate sat down on the chair and placed her hands under her legs. She looked down at the floor. Another trick question perhaps?

"No. Nothing that would be worthy of sharing." She bit her bottom lip. It was no good. She couldn't keep this from Caroline. "Except perhaps this morning when I was"

"When what?" Caroline was teasing Kate who was getting increasingly uncomfortable. She stood up from her chair.

"Look Caroline I'm not sure how to say this. It's just that"

Caroline smiled and walked over to Kate and stood in front of her to stop her leaving. She sensed that Kate was feeling uncomfortable and was a little bemused. Then she opened her mouth and Kate heard her gasp.

"Oh, Kate, I am so sorry. You have hay fever don't you? It is all part of this allergy thing and the flowers I sent you are sat in the back garden on the table. Why am I such an idiot? Why do I never think things through properly."

Kate started to laugh, the relief proving too much for her. She put her hand up to her mouth and laughed again. Her shoulders dropped and she relaxed, smiling widely at Caroline.

"The flowers! Oh, were they from you? Only the note didn't say much. No, no, I don't have hay fever. They are beautiful, thank you. Such a lovely surprise too."

"Well that's one thing anyway. Erm, who did you think they were from Kate?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm kidding! Of course I knew they were from you." And she held out her arms and hugged Caroline. As the 2 women pulled apart, Kate leaned forward and kissed Caroline lightly on the lips. Caroline didn't flinch and Kate felt her lips pucker up beneath hers in response. She looked at her and smiled.

"So, the reason why I wanted to see you. I want to chat to you about the choir and the Christmas Fayre."

"What a shame! I thought you wanted to seduce me in your office. You made a good start as well."

Caroline smiled at Kate and her stomach turned over. She had a way of simply looking at her with her sparkling blue eyes that made Kate want to ravish her there and then. But she knew that she would have to take things slowly with Caroline.

"I would err I think that I erm I do quite like the idea of you and me, you and me err but well it it it, it just isn't something that I err anyway, the choir. Have you come up with any ideas as to how you are going to get members?"

"Well, if we are going to forget that I just kissed you and go back to being professional and business like, I wouldn't mind sharing my thoughts with you. Not that they are very detailed. I would like to start by perhaps saying something at the next school assembly if that is the sort of thing you allow. I could stand up and tell the children what I had in mind and ask anyone who was interested to pop along and see me after school and I could hold some open auditions. I could also complement this by putting some posters up on the general school notice board and outside the music rooms. And I thought that I might speak to Mr Howarth, the head of drama to see if he would promote this to his students. How does that sound for a starting point?"

"These all sound like very good ideas. I would be more than happy to help out. I have the advantage of knowing the students so I could always give you an insight on their suitability. You know, advise whether I think they would turn up for rehearsals and that sort of thing. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"I think that is a very good idea Caroline. I like the idea of you and me working together on a project."

"So do I. So were you really pulling my leg about the flowers? Did you not know they were from me?" Caroline stood with her hands on her hips and was smiling at Kate, her head slightly to one side, her eyes taking in everything in front of her.

"Of course I knew they were from you. Well, I didn't but I wasn't expecting anyone else to send me flowers so I just sort of guessed and hoped I would be right. I did ask the courier if she had got the right house though. They are truly beautiful Caroline, and such a wonderful, thoughtful gesture. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I just wanted to let you know that I, well that I enjoyed the time we spent together last night. And to tell you that I want to, I would like to perhaps do it again sometime."

Kate smiled at Caroline who felt weak at the knees. She stared at Kate, at her smooth and dark complexion and at her long graceful neck. Her eyes moved down her body and she suddenly wanted Kate in her arms like she had never wanted anyone before. Moving forward, she placed her hands around Kate's waist and pulled her towards her. Kate giggled and draped her hands around Caroline's neck, moving her face forward so that their foreheads were together.

"We need to make it soon."

Caroline nodded.

"Yes, yes I think we do."

It was all that Kate needed to hear and she cupped Caroline's chin in her hands and brought her mouth up to hers. Tentatively, she kissed Caroline with all her being, tenderly stroking her cheek. She started to explore her face with her fingertips and she rubbed her ear lobe between her thumb and forefinger. A soft moan escaped Caroline's lips and she felt her weight on her arms as she almost collapsed.

"Hey, steady on. Are you OK?"

She stumbled a little and regained her balance.

"I'm sorry Kate, I don't know what came over me. I just sort of, well you made me, I don't know really. I just went all weak."

Kate wrapped her arms around her.

"You're safe, trust me, I won't let you fall." And she walked over to the chair and gently lowered Caroline down onto it.

"Have you eaten today? I bet you haven't had anything since breakfast have you?"

"Erm, I don't remember. I had a bagel at home and then I had a, I had a, no I didn't have anything for lunch."

"Come on, I'm taking you for something to eat. I won't take no for an answer. I will not have you fainting on me Dr Elliott."

* * *

They went to a quaint little Chinese restaurant on the outskirts of town. It was one that Kate had found while she was exploring the neighbourhood and it was authentic and the food was excellent. They drove there separately, Kate leading the way.

The restaurant was quiet and they had their choice tables. They decided to sit near the back of the room.

"I hope you like Chinese food Caroline. I should have asked. It is one of my favourites."

Caroline nodded.

"I love Chinese food as well. I would eat it every day if I had a choice. Well, I do have a choice because I do all the cooking at home but Lawrence, well, he prefers the more traditional food. His favourite is a roast dinner. You'll have to come for dinner one evening and tell me whether Lawrence is right about my Yorkshire puddings. He says they're just about the best in the world."

Kate laughed.

"I would like that Caroline."

Conversation was easy and intelligent and they chatted about their childhoods and about what they had wanted to be when they grew up.

"I always wanted to be a teacher. I used to line up my dolls and teddies and play school with them."

Caroline laughed.

"Oh my goodness, me too! I never wanted to be a teacher though. I always wanted to be a doctor but my father was very old fashioned and he talked me out of it. He said that ladies couldn't be doctors because it was a job for a man and ladies had to be nurses or stop at home and look after their babies. So I did the next best thing and went into science, into chemistry. The job at Sulgrave Heath was an amazing opportunity, one that probably wouldn't come up again in my lifetime and I decided to have a shot at it. I didn't expect to get the post in a million years but when I was offered it, John persuaded me that I would be a fool to turn it down so I accepted."

"I think you are a brilliant head teacher. I love the way you are with the children and it is clear that they respect you."

"Thank you Kate. That means a lot. I have worked very hard to win the children over and get them on side. It isn't easy for William and Lawrence you know being at the same school. But I don't treat them any differently to the others. And I would like to think that I don't embarrass them too much."

"I'm sure you don't."

By the time they had finished their meal, they were feeling very relaxed and at ease with each other. At one point, Caroline even reached over and took hold of Kate's hand across the table. The butterflies awoke in her stomach and she sat there with a wide smile on her face.

They paid the bill and left the restaurant, laughing at the absurdity of the sayings within their fortune cookies. They walked around the back of the building to the car park.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Kate. I have enjoyed myself immensely." Caroline fastened her long coat and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. "We must do this again soon."

"No need to thank me. I have had a lovely time too. And yes, we could make the middle Monday in the month our date night. Oh, not a date date night but a date night." She laughed. "All this is so strange and so nice."

Caroline smiled and took a step forward.

"I want to kiss you Kate but I, well, I don't know if I should."

She looked around her to check if there was anyone around, anyone watching and Kate sighed.

"I thought we had been through this. I thought that you were OK with us. We are in the middle of a car park and it is getting dark. Who is going to see us? Who is going to even care?"

Caroline moved her weight to her other foot and shifted her handbag onto her arm.

"I am alright with this Kate. Well, when I say I am, I am but I'm not. I have to think about what might happen if we are seen."

"But James needs to know sooner or later."

"His name is John. And yes he does but I need to tell him myself. And I need to tell the boys. And, oh God, I need to tell my mother. Goodness knows what she will say, what she will think. But until then, I think we need to be very discrete about this and not do anything, you know, anything that might attract attention."

Kate pointed her key at the car and unlocked it.

"I can't work you out Caroline. I can't decide if you want to be with me or if you find the whole idea a bit of a novelty. Either way, you need to make up your mind because you are not treating me like this, blowing hold and cold. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Caroline."

"Kate, I do like you. I like you a lot. But this is all strange for me. Kate, please wait."

But Kate didn't wait and she got into her little Fiat and drove it out of the car park, remembering only to turn her lights on when she indicated to turn left onto the main road. Caroline closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Great. You really know how to ruin a good evening." And she put two fingers to the side of her head and made a sound like a gun going off. "Nice work Caroline."

* * *

Kate had been tossing and turning for the last 2 hours and had only been asleep for about 10 minutes when she was awoken by the sound of a phone ringing. She picked up the house phone at the side of her bed.

"Hello? Hello?" She cursed and put it down again only to realise that there was a phone still ringing. It was her mobile.

Without looking at the screen, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kate, it's Sophie. I'm sorry to ring you so late but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you."

"I couldn't sleep either until about 10 minutes ago when I finally dropped off. And then someone just woke me up. What is it Sophie? I'm really not in the mood."

Kate pulled herself up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. She was still annoyed at how things had panned out with Caroline and was yo-yoing between the anger she felt with herself for driving off and the anger she felt with Caroline for not being accepting of their situation.

"I was just thinking about you. I couldn't help remembering what happened this morning in your classroom and how you kissed me and, well, it got me all excited again and I wanted to hear your voice. Did you know you had a sexy voice?"

"No. And I really don't care. Did you want something?"

"No, like I said I just wanted to hear your voice. What are you wearing Kate? Tell me what you are wearing. Describe it in detail for me so that I can imagine it."

Kate was starting to lose her patience.

"Sophie, if you don't want anything, I am going to hang up the phone now. I am very flattered by your attention but I am a little too old for all this. I have already told you that I am not interested. There is someone else."

It went quiet and Kate took to the phone away from her ear and was just about to hang up when she heard Sophie's voice.

"Are you turning me down? Because if you are you'll regret this Kate, you mark my words." And then the line went dead.

Kate stared at the screen and threw her phone on the bed. She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. What a night! First, she had kissed Caroline in her office and then Caroline had blown cold in the car park. And now Sophie had phoned her up and issued her a veiled threat because she told her she wasn't interested.

Kate wanted to be with Caroline but she had the feeling that Sophie would do whatever she could to throw a spanner in the works. And she also had a feeling that she would stop at nothing to spoil any chance of happiness that they had.

* * *

"Hello? Can I come in love?"

Caroline was stood at the breakfast counter eating her toast and thumbing through the newspaper. She looked up over the top of her glasses and watched her mother walk through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Do I have much choice?"

Celia kissed her on the cheek and stood back, her arms folded and her eyes scrutinising Caroline's face.

"You look tired. Didn't you get much sleep last night?"

"I err I no, no, not really."

"Late night was it? And where were you early evening? I came round to see you but Lawrence said you were out with a friend. Which friend?"

"I was out with one of my new teachers if you must know. She had some ideas about a competition choir and I had some ideas about using them at the Christmas fayre and we decided to chat about them over dinner. Is that alright with you mum? Did you actually want something or have you must come around to ask questions and make glib comments?"

Celia lifted herself onto one of the stools around the breakfast bar.

"Oh, you really didn't get much sleep last night did you? There's no need for you to get snippy with me. Is there any tea in the pot?"

"Yes there probably is. Why don't you help yourself? In fact, why don't you help yourself to the rest of my toast while you're at it. I need to go to work."

She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"Boys! Boys! You have exactly 10 seconds to be ready, downstairs and in the car because I am leaving for work."

She shouted up the stairs and back tracked to where Celia was sat. She hastily kissed her on her cheek and walked briskly out of the kitchen.

"See yourself out mum. Oh, and if you actually did want something, text me or ring me."

And she slammed the door behind her. Sitting in the front seat of her jeep, she felt like crying. Her lack of sleep was because of the evening with Kate which she had managed to ruin and that in turn had put her in a foul mood.

"Why do you have to always act so damn uptight and prissy and perfect Caroline Elliott? If you stand any chance with that woman, that needs to change. Push your shoulders back, hold your head up high and face the fact that you could very well be"

"What mum? What could you be?"

William slipped in beside her.

"Oh, nothing love. I was just err running through erm practicing what I was going to say to Sam Claydon's parents when they come in later this morning. I am going to say "He needs to change that boy or he could very well be out on his ear." I have it covered now I think."

William huffed, fastened his seatbelt and seconds later, Lawrence came hurtling of the house and threw himself into the backseat.

"Come on ma, let's go. We don't want the head being late for school."


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was returning from assembly when she saw the back of Kate disappearing into her classroom.

"Kate. Kate. Miss McKenzie." She shouted after her and walked briskly, putting her foot in the door before Kate had the chance to close it. She turned round quickly and glared at Caroline, still angry at her for her behaviour the night before in the car park.

"Yes Dr Elliot. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have a minute please?"

Kate followed her back down the corridor and into her office. She didn't have much to say to Caroline but was willing to hear her out.

Caroline closed the door behind her and walked straight over to her desk leaving Kate standing near the door.

"I'm making a bit of a habit of this aren't I? Saying the wrong thing and upsetting you. And then we part on a sour note and I apologise. How can I make it up to you?"

"I am not sure that you can Caroline. I wanted to give you a chance because I like you, I really do, and I know that you are scared and apprehensive and admitting this to yourself is a big thing for you. But how many chances do I need to give you?"

Caroline sat down and leaned forward, placing her hands on the desk in front of her. She clasped them together.

"Don't say that Kate. I am trying, really I am. I want this to happen, to work. But I don't know what I am supposed to do, how I am supposed to act."

Kate put her hands in her cardigan pocket and walked over to the other side of her desk.

"You need to act as though you want to be with me, as though you care about me. That would be a good starting point. I get the feeling that you're not really bothered. Oh, the kisses are nice but how do I know you aren't enjoying them because you are lonely and they make you feel wanted?"

Caroline pushed herself back from her desk and stood up.

"That's not true Kate. I think we have something special, you and me. We just need to work together and, well, you need to help me, to tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you that. Well, I can but it would be, OK, you need to do what comes naturally Caroline. You are stood here now looking at me. What are you thinking? What do you want to do? And please don't say that you want me to help you sift through that pile of letters on your desk or you want me to put those files back."

Caroline blushed.

"Don't be daft. That's what I have Beverley for. Really? You want me to tell you what I want you to do?"

Kate nodded.

"Yes, really."

"I, oh, I I err I want to "

"Go on." Kate folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"I want to, oh God, I want to kiss you. Yes, I want to kiss you and then I want to" and Caroline walked over to Kate and whispered something in her ear.

"Well, a kiss would be possible right now but I am not sure about the other thing."

And she stood and looked at Caroline and waited while she took her in her arms and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and hungry and Caroline allowed herself to get lost in the moment. Her hands slid down Kate's body and she gently caressed her back and then moved up to her neck. She pulled her head towards her and her kisses reached a new height. Felling brave, she timidly explored Kate's lips with her tongue and was excited by the reaction she got. Breathless and hardly able to breathe, she stepped back from Kate and looked at her.

Throughout the kiss, Kate had stood motionless responding only to the feel of Caroline's lips. In the space of 5 minutes, Caroline had affirmed something with her. She had been right to spurn Sophie's advances. She was young and flirty and probably saw Kate as a bit of a conquest, another notch on the bedpost. Caroline was the total opposite. They were like chalk and cheese.

Kate walked over to the conference table, pulled one of the chairs out and sat down. Caroline sat opposite her crossing her legs and leaning slightly forward. She couldn't hide the smile on her face and she stared at Kate, mentally thinking of all the things she would like to do to her. Right there.

Kate broke into her thoughts.

"So, how do you think it went this morning? Do you think the children were sold by my campaign speech? I saw one or two of them nudging each other and nodding."

Caroline reached out and stroked Kate's arm.

"I think you did very well. I was very proud of you. It has been a while since we had a choir so most of the children won't remember it. You did an excellent job. We just need to wait for them to sign up. Mickey Mouse has already put his name on the sheet on the notice board and I noticed that there was also Wayne Rooney. I didn't know he could sing."

Kate laughed.

"I am sure there are some excellent voices out there amongst the genuine names and I am excited to be working with them. Wednesday should be quite a day."

"What are, err, have you any, would would would you like to come round for dinner tonight? I could cook a roast and do my Yorkshire puddings and you could, well, you could meet the boys and get to know them a little bit and, oh, Kate is this too soon for you?"

Caroline suddenly felt confused and excited and apprehensive all at once. One minute she was holding back as though she were being asked to jump into a burning building and the next she was steaming ahead like an express train. No wonder Kate was acting the way she was with her. She started to back track a little.

"That is only if you are free and you want to."

Kate looked at her, her eyes shining and her smile widening.

"Only if you want me there! Yes, that would be lovely, thank you. Do you want me to bring anything, dessert perhaps?"

"Yes, yes, that would be very nice. Would 7pm be OK for you?"

"Perfect."

And Kate leaned forward and stole one last chaste kiss from her.

"Thank you. Thank you for being you. And thank you for trying."

And she left Caroline staring at her rear view while she walked down her office and went back to her own.

* * *

Later that day, Kate was stood in the staff room making a cup of coffee when she sensed someone behind her, someone very close. She slowly turned around and her nose almost collided with Sophie's cheek.

"Ooo, Miss McKenzie. Trying to kiss me here, in front of everyone. I really underestimated you."

Kate blushed and stepped sideways.

"You don't give up do you? You really are incredible do you know that. Miss Brightman, did you want something?" Her voice was harsh and her demeanour cool.

"Why thank you Miss McKenzie. I am pretty incredible aren't I? I will take that as a compliment. No, no I didn't want anything in particular. I just wanted to make sure that you haven't changed your mind since last night."

"No I haven't. I thought I had made myself very clear. I am not interested and I will never change my mind."

Kate looked past her and her eyes scanned to room to see if anyone else was paying attention to their conversation. They all seemed to be engaged in other things.

"I really don't understand you Kate. When we were at your house the other day, we almost, well you know, we were on the grass and if little Miss Frosty hadn't have come in, I am not sure that we would have been able to control ourselves. And then the way you kissed me in your office was, well, that really was something else. Wow!"

Kate pulled Sophie to one side and lowered her voice to a mere whisper.

"How many times do I have to say this? The thing at my house, well, it was just a bit of fun. And the kiss was a mistake. A big mistake and I wish I had never indulged you. You are not my type Sophie. You are young and immature and you just don't do it for me. I prefer the more mature woman, one that has actually grown up. Now I would really appreciate it if left me alone in future."

Sophie looked stunned but she licked her bottom lip and pushed her shoulders back. She didn't want Kate to know that she had knocked her off guard and that the rejection bothered her.

"Still no harm in trying though is there. Call me if you ever change your mind."

And with the audacity of someone who knew they were attractive and appealing, she tossed her head and walked away. Kate was sure she was wiggling her hips extra hard to entice her but she turned away and stirred her coffee, watching the granules dissolving. How dare she?

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Who the hell did Miss Kate McKenzie think she was? No one every turned down Sophie Brightman, no one.

The title of Princess Sophie was one which was she had earned and was well deserved. She was an only child born to a couple when they were in their early 40s and who had given up any chance of ever having children. Her upbringing was privileged and she had learned from a very early age that she could have anything she wanted if she asked for it and pouted enough.

Privately educated, she had done as little as she could get away with to scrape by with the accepted grades, only just managing to make it to University. She treated her time there as one big, long party and it was only by pure luck than anything that she graduated with any sort of honours.

Boys thought Sophie was stuck up and she always maintained that she was out of their league. She had a reputation for being a bit of a tease but in truth, she was battling with her sexuality. When she reached 18, she admitted to herself that she was gay. It still wasn't common knowledge among family and friends and no one knew for sure because she had never answered the question directly when she was asked.

Sophie had always had a small circle of friends and even those she thought she could rely on were only associated with her because she was generous with her money. In short, Sophie was a spoilt young woman who had no real friends and was disliked because she was manipulative and selfish.

Because she was used to getting her own way, having her advances spurned was not something that people normally did to her, whether they were male or female. Sophie was more than annoyed and she made up her mind there and then to show Kate that she had made a big mistake. No one messed with her feelings and got away with it.

Putting on a layer of bright red lipstick, she unfastened the top 2 buttons of her polo shirt, pulled her hair out of the pony tail and shook it until it cascaded onto her shoulders. Taking one last look at herself, she walked out of the toilets and back into the staffroom.

Mr Howarth was sat on his own reading a newspaper and she brazenly walked over to him and perched on the arm of his chair.

"So Tom, what did you think about Kate's little speech this morning, that choir thing. I thought she did a pretty rubbish job to be honest."

Tom folded the paper up and looked at her, surprised to see the difference that a bit of lipstick could make.

"I thought she was very well prepared. It will be great to have a competition choir again. The last one had some fantastic opportunities and got to travel all over the country competing. In fact, they went to the finals in Disneyland Paris 2 years ago and were just narrowly pipped to the post by some posh Catholic school from north west London."

Sophie sneered.

"She probably just wants to get the older girls on their own so that she can, you know, she can teach them a few things. She's gay Kate McKenzie. Did you know that?"

Tom twisted round in his chair so that he was facing Sophie.

"Yes, I did know. But Kate is not the only gay member of staff we have at Sulgrave. Half the people in here probably bat for the other side."

"Yes but half the others haven't attempted to kiss me. She did you know. She kissed me the other day." Sophie lifted her head and looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention. Her voice was raised and she started to twist her hair around her finger.

"Yes, in her classroom. Kate kissed me. I told her to stop, I told her that I didn't want her to do it but she carried on."

Tom stared at Sophie.

"These are very serious allegations Miss Brightman. Are you saying that Miss McKenzie made inappropriate advances to you, unwanted inappropriate advances, in her classroom?"

Sophie quivered her bottom lip and looked back at Tom with big doe eyes. She blinked her eyes very hard a couple of times until they were wet and shiny.

"Yes she did. And I am not sure what to do about it. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you go and see Dr Elliott and tell her what happened. Are you in the union because you ought to take a union member with you.

Sophie wasn't sure whether she wanted to take things that far. She wanted to start a rumour going around school that would give Kate a bad reputation but she wasn't sure that she wanted Dr Elliott involved.

Tom sensed her reluctance and mistook it for fear.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. In fact, I will go and see Dr Elliott for you and tell her what you have just told me if you want. Don't look scared. We will sort this out."

And Tom pushed himself up out of the chair and walked to the staffroom door.

"Leave it to me."

And Sophie gently smiled as Tom left the room. Perhaps it was right to involved Dr Elliott after all. She had Tom eating out of her hands. This was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

Caroline took her glasses off and looked directly at Tom.

"So erm so you are saying that that Miss McKenzie, that Kate kissed, that she forced herself onto Miss Brightman in her office and she err, she kissed her?"

Tom nodded.

"That's the gist of it, yes. Sophie said she wanted her to stop but she carried on. I think that perhaps she has mistaken Sophie's hand of friendship for something else. I mean, come on, Sophie isn't a lesbian. She is gorgeous. Why would she want to get it from a woman when she could have any man she wanted?"

Caroline placed her hands on the edge of the desk and extended her arms, grabbing on tightly to stop herself from exploding. Her nostrils flared and she took deep breaths through her nose. When she was feeling a little calmer, she relaxed her arms and moved forward again, her palms flat on the table, her body leaning over.

"And what does a lesbian look like Mr Howarth? Do they wear Doc Martins and have short hair and lots of piercings? Do I look like a lesbian? What about Miss Worthington, Miss Brightman for that matter."

Tom laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are married for one thing. Miss Worthington, well, I'm not really sure about her but I would say that she wasn't gay either because she doesn't look gay. And Miss Brightman. Sophie. Of course she isn't gay. If she was, why would she be complaining that Miss McKenzie has kissed her."

"I don't know, you tell me. But you are wrong. Wrong on all counts Tom. You can't tell someone's sexuality just by looking at them. You are so typical of a lot of people and that is why parts of society is bad. That is why there is still so much homophobic bullying going on in schools, in pubs and clubs, in the streets. Gay people have been stereotyped and this needs to change. Miss McKenzie doesn't have short hair and I bet she doesn't own a pair of Doc Martins. But she is gay. And that is perfectly fine. She came and told me about it in her first week and I am totally alright with it. And you can close your mouth now because you look very very stupid."

"But you are, you just said that"

"I know what I just said Tom. And no, you didn't hear me wrong. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak to Kate and I need to speak to Sophie. You have just made a very serious allegation and I need to get to the bottom of this and see if there is any truth in the matter. Thank you Tom."

She watched him walk out of her office and lay her head on her hands letting out a muffled noise somewhere between a growl and a scream. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Caroline sat back in her chair and clasped her hands together, resting them on her stomach. She leaned her head back and sighed.

Why would Tom Howarth come to her with an allegation if there wasn't any truth in it? She had known him for a good few years now and had never had any problems with him. He got on with his work and wasn't one of her staff members who was difficult. This was hard. It felt like her life had just been blown out of the water. She would know more once she had spoken to Sophie and Kate but she felt betrayed and let down. How could Kate do this to her? Her head was telling her one thing and her heart was telling her another and she was being pulled in 2 totally different directions. She wanted to believe Tom because he was an old friend but she also wanted to believe that it wasn't true because she thought she might be starting to fall in love with Kate.

Caroline was so out of practice with forging new relationships and this one with Kate was proving difficult. She was mentally exhausted from trying to figure out what she wanted, what Kate wanted and trying to make it all gel together.

She was suddenly reminded of the meal she had planned to cook for Kate that evening. She was so looking forward to it and now it looked like it would have to be cancelled. How could she have dinner with Kate out of school when she was just about to haul her into her office for a meeting to investigate her conduct?

Picking up her office phone, Caroline rang through to Beverley.

"Can you ask Miss Brightman to come to my office immediately please and then I would like to see Miss McKenzie. Cancel any appointments that I have. These meetings must take priority."


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie walked into Caroline's office looking every bit like the 24 year old PE teacher that she was. She had scraped all her hair back off her face and tied it in a ponytail and she had wiped off any trace of the lipstick she had applied earlier. She wore a tracksuit that was zipped up half way and her polo shirt buttons were fastened up to the neck. She respectfully stood by the chair in front of Caroline's desk until she was motioned to sit down.

"Miss Brightman, I am not sure if you know why I have called you into my office but I had a very interesting visit from Tom Howarth this morning. He told me that you were speaking to him about Miss McKenzie and about how she err, how she, well, that she had made inappropriate and unwanted advances to you."

She paused and glanced at Sophie who was looking straight ahead, her face expressionless, her eyes staring at the wall behind Caroline.

"I would like to hear your side of the story."

Sophie coughed and brought her gaze onto Caroline's face.

"There's not much to tell really. I was in her classroom and she kissed me. She kissed me and she felt my ar… my bum."

"And how did this make you feel, this kiss, this bottom groping? Were you scared, excited, turned on?"

Sophie took a deep breath. She had to make this good. She dropped her head so she was looking into her lap and let out a little sigh.

"I don't know how I felt. Threatened I guess, a little scared."

Caroline tried to read Sophie, to gauge what she was thinking, what she would say next. She decided to take the lead and to force her hand.

"Last Sunday when I called round at Miss McKenzie's house to see how she was after her spell in hospital, I saw the two of you together on the grass. You were looking very cosy, and you were laughing and giggling together. You certainly didn't look scared and I find it very hard to believe that this same person made you feel threatened because she kissed you."

Caroline took her glasses off and raised her eyebrows at her.

"I know that you are gay Sophie and I also know that Miss McKenzie is gay. And that doesn't matter to me, it really doesn't. I don't judge people by their sexual preferences. But what I do judge people by is their integrity. And if you are lying to me about this, you could be in serious trouble."

Caroline paused and sat further forward in her chair so that she was closer to Sophie's face.

"When I interviewed you, I will admit that I had my doubts about your suitability. You had just graduated from university and I consider you to still be very young and naïve. But the other 2 staff on the interview panel convinced me otherwise and after a while, I gave into them and decided to give you, and them the benefit of the doubt. Everyone deserves a chance, right? After all, how do you get work experience unless someone is willing to give you your first big break? And up until now I must say that the reports I have been receiving about you are very good. You are well respected amongst your colleagues and your students and you seem to have settled in remarkably quickly."

Sophie smiled and her posture softened a little bit. Caroline seemed to be on her side.

"But this being your first post, you are on probation and I can make or break you as a teacher. Just you remember that. Now, I am no fool Miss Brightman so would you like to tell me what really happened in Miss McKenzie's office? I am curious to know if your story matches with that of Miss McKenzie's."

Sophie didn't know whether Kate had been to see Caroline or not and she was suddenly panicked by the thought that Kate's story was totally different to hers. The only similarity would probably be the kiss. What Sophie had to do was to convince Caroline that Kate had instigated it.

"I already told you what happened. I was in her office and she kissed me."

"What? Just like that. You were in her office and she just kissed you? What were you doing in her office in the first instance?"

Sophie gulped.

"I was just passing and she had left the door open and she must have seen me because she called me in."

"OK. And what was she doing in her office?"

Caroline's eyes bore right through Sophie.

"She was, God I can't remember. She was just there, alright and?"

Sophie stopped short, realising that she was probably pushing her luck. Caroline wasn't at all impressed.

"Taking that tone with me will not do you any favours I can assure you Miss Brightman. Can I remind you that this is a fact finding meeting and I am not accusing you of anything. Now, so that I can build up a picture in my mind, what was Miss McKenzie doing in her office when she called you in?"

"Putting papers out on desks."

"Oh, so now you suddenly remember. So she was putting out papers. Then what did she do?"

"She kissed me."

"She just walked over to the door, shouted you in and kissed you? No dialogue, she just kissed you?"

"Yep, that's about it."

Caroline leaned back in her chair.

"Miss Brightman, I have been teaching for more years than I care to remember. I have seen children and teachers come through my office who have been accused of doing wrong and who have actually done wrong. I have also looked into the face of children who have told me blatant lies that even they have started to believe them. I am not yet sure which category you fall into but rest assured, I will find out. If I find out that these allegations are false and that you have maintained this charade in some attempt to get Miss McKenzie into trouble, your contract will be terminated, there is absolutely no doubt about that. However, should you decide that you have perhaps got this wrong and that the kiss was mutual or in fact never happened in the first place, I will send you back to your class and make no further reference to this in the future, either verbally or on paper. Have I made myself clear?"

As Caroline delivered this speech, her voice got louder and the intonation on key words was more pronounced. Sophie's physique shrunk as she got less and less comfortable with the situation.

"Close the door on your way out please."

Caroline put her glasses back on and turned to her computer. When Sophie didn't move, she turned back to her and peered over the top of them.

"Was there something else Miss Brightman?"

Sophie knew that she had taken things too far. She wanted to get Kate into trouble with her boss, to get a black mark against her name because she had turned her down. She hadn't bargained on facing The Gestapo. She had only been at Sulgrave for a little over a week but she already loved her job and Caroline had just confirmed that she was good at it. It was the only time in her life that she felt she was making a success of something she enjoyed doing. She hoped it wasn't too late to save herself.

"Well, now that you come to mention it, yes there was. I think I might have over reacted about the kiss in Miss McKenzie's office just a little bit. I think that perhaps I kissed her and she kissed me back. Yes, that's what happened. Kate was putting out her books, I flirted with her a little bit and we kissed. It was consensual and then we both decided it wasn't the time nor the place and we stopped. If it is alright with you, I would like to drop any allegation that Mr Howarth made on my behalf and, well, forget this ever happened. Do you think we could do that?" And she held out her hand towards Caroline.

"Like I said, close the door on your way out please. I think you have wasted enough of my time."

Caroline picked up the phone to indicate that the meeting was over and Sophie left her office.

"Beverley, I'll see Miss McKenzie now if you would like to bring her to my office. Thank you."

* * *

Kate was perplexed when Beverley entered her classroom and told her that Caroline wanted to see her immediately in her office. She had seen her earlier that day and they had made arrangements for dinner and Kate said she would see her at 7pm. Perhaps she had changed her mind or something had happened with one of her boys.

Kate left her class in the charge of a teaching assistant and followed Beverley through her office and into Caroline's. She looked up from her computer screen and Kate was shocked by the expression on her face. She looked pained and on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Miss McKenzie, please take a seat. Beverley, close the door please. And don't put any calls through, not even my mother." Her mouth was set in a straight line and Kate saw her hand visibly shaking when she reached out and closed her desk diary.

"Caroline, is everything OK? You look, well, you look out of sorts. Has something happened?"

"You could say that Miss McKenzie." Kate was perched on the edge of the chair opposite Caroline's desk, her back straight and her hands folded on her lap. She didn't like the atmosphere in the office and could tell that Caroline was very upset about something.

"Mr Howarth came to see me today and he told me, he said that Miss Brightman had been spouting off in the staff room about how you had, well how you allegedly forced yourself on her in your classroom and kissed her. I have spoken to Miss Brightman and she now seems to have changed her story somewhat and fortunately things don't seem to be as serious as I first thought. However, what hasn't changed and is still very serious is the fact that you two kissed in my school in school time when there were pupils on the premises. I take it there is some very reasonable explanation for this?"

Kate could feel the colour rising up her body. She quickly decided that the only way to handle this was to be honest and open about what had happened. There was no point in lying to Caroline who already seemed to know some of what had happened.

"Yes, yes that is correct. Miss Brightman and I kissed in my office. But it was just one kiss that was totally meaningless and I know that it should never have happened and that I was stupid to indulge in the first place. I did "

Caroline interrupted.

"Your behaviour was totally deplorable. That sort of thing is not acceptable amongst the children let alone the staff and "

Now it was Kate's turn to interrupt.

"Hold on a minute Caroline, Dr Elliott. How is that any different to what we did in your office earlier today, when you kissed me? How is that any different?"

Caroline wetted her bottom lip and slowly swallowed. Kate had a point.

"Because we err because we were, well there was no one to see and oh I "

"Come on, how was that any different? Is it because it was you that was involved? The great and untouchable Dr Elliott? Is it one rule for one and rule for another? Neither incident should have happened but they did. I just want to know how one is different from the other."

Kate was ready to argue her point with Caroline on this one and she was determined to stand her ground and not be bulldozed. She was just about to ask for an answer, for an explanation when she heard a small groan escape from Caroline's lips. She had started to speak but suddenly her head fell slowly forwards towards the top of the table and Kate saw two large tears fall onto a report that was in front of her. And then without warning, the floodgates opened and Caroline's arm swept the papers from her desk and onto the floor and her forehead hit the empty desk. Her sobs were quick and heavy, her shoulders visibly moving up and down.

Kate stood up and walked round the back of Caroline's chair and placed both her hands on her shoulders. She rubbed them gently and bent forward, placing her mouth close to her ear. She whispered softly.

"Caroline, what's the matter? Shhhh, it's OK. Come on. It will be OK."

She slowly lifted her head and stared straight ahead of her.

"It won't be OK though will it? I don't know what to do Kate. I'm scared and I'm confused and I don't know anything anymore. It feels wrong to want to be with you but when I am with you it feels so right and I am so very happy."

Kate wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her ear.

"It will be OK Caroline. It will. I can't make any promises when or how but you have to trust me. This is hard for both of us but if it right, if we were meant to be, then things will work out. I know that the thing with Miss Brightman was not what I want. It's you that I want to be with, you that I want."

Caroline stopped crying and turned and looked up at Kate. Her eyes were red and her face was streaked with mascara. Kate bent forward and gently kissed the tears, tasting the saltiness on her lips. She brought her thumb up and wiped them away, laughing tenderly at the sight of Caroline with makeup all over her face.

"This will all work out, I promise. We just need time. Time to be alone, to be together, to find out who we both are." Kate kissed her forehead and then whispered "I think I am falling in love with you Dr Elliott."

Caroline smiled through her tears and reached up and stroked Kate's cheek.

"And I think I am falling in love with you Miss McKenzie. Oh, what are we going to do?"

Kate held out her hands to Caroline who took them in her own and she pulled her up onto her feet. Holding her close, she nuzzled her neck and planted tiny little kisses on her jawbone and her cheeks.

"We are going to do whatever it takes to get back on track and to start this relationship properly. And I think that tonight is a great place to start. Am I still OK for dinner at yours at 7pm? Do we still have a date?"

Caroline nodded her head and then she slowly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh yes, a date. Yes as planned. There is the small matter of that kiss with Miss Brightman though."

"Does that really matter anymore Caroline? We need to move forward and I have admitted that I was wrong to do it and I am truly very sorry. Please believe me when I say that I don't make a habit of this you know. It is just that she threw herself at me and I was feeling sore and unwanted after you refused to kiss me in the car park."

Kate placed her finger under Caroline's chin, bringing her face level with hers. She looked at her tenderly and Caroline smiled before taking a small step back.

"I could have handled that evening better couldn't I. But the thing is Kate, the point is that I hauled Sophie into my office to find out what had happened. It was a very serious allegation and I was obliged to investigate it. As it turns out, she changed her story and said that there had been a kiss but it was all a misunderstanding and it was kind of mutual and she didn't want to pursue it any further. But she will still expect there to be a consequence, an ending to the whole sorry affair. So what do I do now?"

Kate stepped forward towards Caroline and placed her hands on her waist, looking into her eyes and smiling at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at her coyly before kissing her. The kiss was slow and affectionate and Caroline shifted her weight from one leg to the other and then eventually placed her hands on Kate's arms and caressed her, kissing her back with the same tenderness.

"You could always tell her that you questioned me about it and I admitted to kissing her and you took me over your knee and slapped my bottom as a punishment. Do you think that would work?"

Caroline gasped and started laughing.

"Miss McKenzie! How very naughty of you. You really are, well, I don't know what you are but you are very naughty."

Kate laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know. If you play your cards right, I will show you just how naughty I can be."

Caroline blushed and side stepped Kate. She pulled her jacket down and fastened one of the buttons.

"Thank you Miss McKenzie. I think that my investigation here is finished and there will be no more mention of it. I will inform Miss Brightman of the outcome in due course. Now, I have taken up enough of your time. Thank you for coming to see me."

She bent down and started to pick up the papers off the floor. She had already forgiven Kate for her minor indiscretion, knowing that she wouldn't do anything like that again now that they had made their own feelings clear.

"And thank you for having me."

Kate winked and walked out of the office leaving Caroline standing with a grin on her face.

"Not yet. I haven't had you yet. But I will, you just wait and see."

* * *

A huge weight had been lifted from Kate's shoulders. Her brief encounter with Sophie was not something she was proud of and whilst the kiss was nice, she knew from the moment it finished that it was wrong. It wasn't who she was.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have even entertained someone like Sophie but she had been constantly confused by Caroline's behaviour and her head was all over the place. She wasn't trying to blame Caroline just to excuse herself, but it did go a long way to explain things.

Kate had battled for days with the feeling she had in her stomach, a feeling of guilt and betrayal against Caroline. Their relationship, their friendship, whatever it was to be had only just started and she already felt like she was letting her down.

But that was all over now and her step was lighter as she walked back to her classroom, mentally planning her outfit for that evening. This was their first official date night and she was suddenly very excited.

Back in her office, Caroline couldn't concentrate. Her mind was in turmoil. She knew that she ought to file a formal report and have a meeting with the Chair of Governors about what Sophie had told her that afternoon. The allegation was very serious and not one to be taken lightly. She knew that this would ruin any chance of a relationship with Kate because she would have to come clean about the two of them. But she had to do what was right. She sighed and picked up the phone to dial Gavin's number. She let it ring twice and then put it back down again. Caroline spun round in her chair and stared out of the window.

Sophie had said that she wanted to drop any allegations so she could just sweep it under the carpet couldn't she? There were only 4 people who knew. And as the head of the school, the buck stopped with her so it was her decision. Right?

However, if Sophie changed her mind and decided that she did want to file a complaint, she would be questioned about why a report was never filled in when it was first raised. And how would she get round that? What excuse would she give to the Board about why she hadn't formally reported it?

She liked Kate, she liked her a lot and she wanted things to work out between them. Kate had been totally honest about what had happened between herself and Sophie and Caroline was confident that she could put it behind her. She was petrified at the rate at which she had started to fall for Kate and had surprised even herself when she told her that she was falling in love with her. But it was what she wanted and she was determined to make it work. Speaking to Gavin about her meeting with Sophie would be suicide. She made a rash decision to sleep on it and review it in the morning. Kate was coming to dinner and despite the earlier events of the day, she was really excited.

Caroline started to compile a shopping list and quickly separated her papers into 2 piles: one for reading now and one for reading the next day. Getting home early was a priority for her tonight. Work matters could wait until the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

There was nothing too fancy about the meal that Caroline had planned. It was a traditional roast dinner with beef and all the trimmings. But she really knew how to cook, it was one of her favourite pastimes, and she could turn a simple meal into a gastronomic delight. The kitchen was the most used room in the house and Caroline had redesigned it shortly after she and John had moved in together.

At 6.30pm, Caroline gave the Yorkshire pudding batter one final stir so it was ready to pop into the tin and into the oven when she had finished getting ready. She then headed off upstairs to get changed. She had butterflies in her stomach and her hands were shaking as she rifled through her wardrobe looking for something appropriate to wear. She wanted something casual yet sexy, sophisticated but not over the top for a dinner with her boys. Settling for a pair of black tapered trousers and a pale blue blouse, she pulled her hair up into a chignon and started to undress. She had time for a quick shower before Kate arrived.

At exactly 6.50pm, she was just walking back down the stairs when she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it."

Checking herself in the hall mirror, she took a deep breath and unlocked the door, opening it wide.

"Caroline."

Her face dropped.

"John! What the hell are you doing here? This is not your night to see the boys."

"Oh, do I have to make an appointment now." He stepped up onto the top step.

"Did you want something John, only I am sort of busy."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Gosh, well yes actually, I did. I wanted to see Lawrence. Is he about?"

"Yes he is but I am about to put dinner on the table. Would you like to come back tomorrow?"

John lurched forward and Caroline put out her hands to stop him falling. He stumbled onto her and she fell backwards into the house, hitting the wall with a thud.

"What the … John, can you please just leave."

John righted himself and pulled his jacket back onto his shoulders. He was totally oblivious to the look on Caroline's face and the body language which was screaming "Go away".

"Dinner? Good, I'm starving. Is that beef I can smell?" and he pushed past Caroline. She darted after him.

"What part of "come back tomorrow" do you not understand? John, I do not want you here."

But it was too late and John had already reached the kitchen. He looked down into the dining room and saw that the table was set for 4 and Caroline had lit two candles.

"Oh, gosh, were you expecting someone? My, you haven't let the grass grow under your feet have you?"

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. She was getting angry at John and was anxious to get him out of the house before Kate arrived. This was the last thing she wanted this evening.

"For your information, yes I do have a dinner guest. A colleague from work who will be here in 5 minutes. And as for letting the grass grow, I am not sure I know what you mean. It's been 6 months John. 6 months since you walked out on me and the boys and shacked up with that, with that whore. And if I choose to find someone else, it is none of your damn business."

John stared at her and started to take his coat off.

"Is there any wine with this beef? A nice bottle of red perhaps?"

"John, don't bother taking your coat off because you are not staying. Now, you know where the door is. Please find it, open it and leave."

She was just starting to herd him back down the hallway when Lawrence bounded down the stairs and the doorbell rang.

"Popsicle! What are you doing here?"

Caroline grimaced and held her hands at the side of her head. She was almost ready to explode.

"I'll get the door shall I? Lawrence, please tell your father that he needs to leave. He needs to leave now and you will see him tomorrow."

She closed the kitchen door behind her and walked down the hall. Breathing deeply she stopped once more to check herself in the mirror and pulled the door open. Her mood softened when she saw Kate standing there. They smiled at each other and Caroline stood to one side to let Kate into the house.

"Hello. Please, come in. May I take your coat?"

Kate juggled a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers with her handbag and Caroline slipped her coat off her shoulders and hung it up on the coat rack.

"I am afraid that there is a, well, there is a little bit of a hiccup that I am trying to sort. John has, erm, John is here. He is in the kitchen with Lawrence. I have asked him to leave and specifically told Lawrence to make sure he doesn't get comfy so hopefully he will just be having a quick chat with him and he will be on his way in no time."

Kate didn't say anything and followed Caroline through the house. She briefly stopped before going through into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful Kate." And she leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

Kate bit her bottom lip and looked at Caroline.

"Thank you. And so do you. The food smells delicious Caroline." She briefly held Caroline's hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. Caroline blushed a little and then took a deep breath, placing her hand on the door knob.

When she opened the door, she wasn't expecting to see the scene in front of her. John was sat in one of the arm chairs at the side of the window, his jacket on the floor beside him and his shoes on the top of it. He had helped himself to a glass of wine and was sipping that while Lawrence was setting another place at the table.

"I told dad he could stay for dinner. That's alright isn't it mum?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and placed both her hands on the kitchen counter, leaning towards John.

"No, no it is not alright Lawrence. I told your father that he needs to leave. I told him that I had a dinner guest and he should make arrangements to see you tomorrow. And I told you the same thing too. Lawrence, why do you never listen to me?"

"But it's only Miss McKenzie from school. And you always cook a mountain of food that you either throw away or regurgitate the next day."

"Reuse Lawrence. Reheat. Recycle. Any one of those words will do. But I do not regurgitate our food for the next day."

Kate put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile and looked over at John.

"Kate, would you like a drink? A glass of wine if there is any left or an orange juice?"

"A glass of wine would be lovely, thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Caroline turned and looked at her.

"No, no thank you. Everything is under control. Dinner will be about half an hour. I just need to put the Yorkshires in and make the gravy. You just sit down over err, over"

She looked towards the empty arm chair opposite John.

"You can sit down there if you like while I finish things. Or you can take your drink into the living room. William is probably in there watching University Challenge or something."

Kate quickly weighed up her options. While she wanted to be away from the melee that was brewing in the kitchen, she was curious to know more about John so she walked over the chair and sat down.

"John, this is Kate from school. Kate is a language teacher and also a very talented music teacher."

John looked over at her and squinted. He had obviously had a drink before he arrived at the house and had topped up his alcohol level with his second very large glass of wine that he had almost finished. He nodded at her. Out of sight of him, Caroline shook her head and mouthed "Sorry". Kate just smiled.

"So John. What is it you do for a living?"

"I am an author. I write things. Books mainly."

"Thank you for that little enlightenment John. I am sure that Kate knows what an author does."

Caroline went back to finishing off dinner and John dismissed her with her hand.

"Are you married Kate?"

"Divorced."

"Children?"

"No. We couldn't have any."

"Shame."

The questions stopped and John looked at the bottom of his empty glass and glanced over at the wine bottle on the kitchen counter.

"I'll just help err get another glass." He clumsily stood up from the chair and reached out for the bottle, almost missing it and knocking it slightly.

"Oh gosh, it's almost empty. Shall I open another one?"

Caroline turned around, a spoon in her hand and a look of anger on her face.

"No John. No, you will not open another bottle of wine." She suddenly remembered that she had company. "Well, not on my account anyway. And I am sure that Kate won't want another glass if she is driving."

"Oh, so the toy car outside belongs to you does it Kate?"

Kate glared at him.

"Yes. And I happen to like my little Fiat. What car do you drive?"

John sat forward, ready to share his knowledge of cars with Kate.

"I drive a BMW. It's a classic one, the one I have. Bought it with the first ever advance on my first book. 1989 E30 Touring. Manual transmission. 2494 CC engine. But then you won't know about any of that will you because you are a woman and, well, women don't know much about cars do they. Caroline doesn't even know how to change a wheel."

"I probably could change one if I ever had to but that situation has never arisen for me. Lawrence, would you like to tell William that dinner is ready."

Lawrence rolled his eyes at her and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"William, dinner."

Caroline stood and looked at him.

"Well, I could have done that, shouted at the top of my lungs. But I chose not to. Couldn't you have at least walked the 20 feet or so to the living room and told him in a quieter voice?"

Lawrence shrugged and walked straight past the 4 or so serving dishes that needed to be taken to the table and sat down. As William entered the room and saw them, he predictably picked up two and set them in front of Lawrence. Not waiting for anyone else, he helped himself to the potatoes and vegetables and started eating.

"I'm so sorry Kate. My children do know how to behave properly at the table but it is just that sometimes they let the caveman instinct take over and they, well, they do what comes naturally to most men. They help themselves to things when perhaps they shouldn't do."

She shot John a look that told Kate exactly what she was referring to and then she turned back to Kate and smiled.

"You can sit wherever you like Kate."

William stood up and pulled out the chair at the side of him. As Kate sat down, he placed a napkin on her knee. She smiled at him and Caroline smiled over at both of them. William was the complete opposite of Lawrence and Caroline could only think that John had been more of a role model to him when he was growing up.

"I would ask you to carve the beef John but I am not sure I trust you with the knife. William, would you like to do the honours please."

William smiled at his mother and stood up to start slicing the beef.

"Are you interested in auditioning for the choir William? Is that your sort of thing?"

William looked up, his eyes moving from Lawrence to Caroline.

"Yes I am thinking of coming along tomorrow evening and seeing what it is all about. I was in the old choir for a short time before it was disbanded."

Lawrence pulled a face.

"That's because you are a pouf."

William ignored him and carried on carving the meat.

"Have you any idea of how big you want the choir to be?"

Kate put her glass down and placed her hands on her lap, smiling broadly at Caroline.

"Not really. Your mum tells me that there is real talent in the school so I think that I will just hold the auditions and see how many children I can use. It doesn't matter to me whether the choir is 12 or 24 to be honest. It all depends on how well the voices harmonize with each other. Will you be coming along tomorrow night Lawrence?"

He pulled another face and, through a mouthful of beef, he muttered his discontent.

"Lawrence is more of a rugby player, isn't that right Lawrence? He doesn't know his allegro from his adagio."

Kate smiled.

"But he does know a good Yorkshire pudding maker. Caroline, these are wonderful. You really must show me how you make them, how you get them to rise as much as they do."

Caroline gave her a bashful look and John tutted.

"It's all in the mixing Kate. You have to beat the air into them. Then they rise, they rise like a phoenix out of the flames."

"You can stop waxing lyrical now John. There is no real secret Kate. You just need to use good flour. Those home brand supermarket bags will never do." And she wrinkled her nose.

During dinner, Kate decided that although John went from being slightly annoying to very annoying at the speed of light, he was quite an intelligent man who knew a little bit about a lot of things. But she also decided that he was very chauvinistic and that was confirmed when he pushed his plate away after he had finished eating and got up from the table.

"Well, I must be off now. I will leave you women folk to do the washing up and whatever it is that you do when us men have left the room. Lawrence, William." He looked over at his boys and smiled. "I will see you as planned tomorrow evening. Pictures, bowling, McDonalds. You choose."

William looked over at Caroline.

"Do I have to mum?"

"Yes William you do. I am sorry but that is what I agreed with your father. Now, please see him out and I will sort out some dessert if anyone wants any."

Kate put her napkin on the table and stood up.

"I have dessert in the car. Sorry, I left it in the boot. I will just go and fetch it."

John hesitated and looked as though he was about to change his mind about leaving.

"William, please see your father out."

And Caroline expertly ushered him towards the door.

"Bye John. Bye bye."

Kate passed John on the doorstep and smiled at him before taking the cake into the kitchen.

"It was lovely to meet you John."

John looked Kate up and down and grunted.

"Charmed I'm sure." And he faltered down the steps towards his car.

"John, do you think it is a good idea to get in the car? You have had rather a lot to drink?"

"I'll do what I bloody well like. And if I want to bloody drive home, then I bloody well will drive home." And he unlocked the car and climbed in.

Caroline slammed the door shut with her backside and leaned against the frame. Closing her eyes, she let out a big sigh. It had been quite an eventful evening and nothing had gone to plan. But at least Kate hadn't left.

When Caroline walked back into the kitchen, both boys had disappeared. The plates were in the dishwasher and Kate was standing at the sink with her sleeves rolled up washing the saucepans.

"Kate! What are you doing? You don't have to do that, you are a guest. And we haven't even finished dinner."

"I don't mind, honestly. No one wanted dessert and I don't know where the coffee is so I couldn't even make you a drink. I'll finish these off."

Caroline smiled and lightly touched her arm as she passed her.

"At least let me cut you a piece of this delicious looking cake and make you a coffee or a tea or something."

And while Kate finished washing up, Caroline make drinks and then stood chatting to her, apologising profusely for John's unannounced presence.

"It wasn't a bad evening Caroline, stop fretting. At least I now know why you and John went your separate ways though. He is a bit pompous and full of himself."

Caroline laughed in agreement.

"Exactly. Now, do you want to take this into the living room? It's cosier in there and, well, we might be more comfortable on the sofa. I mean, you know, relaxing and the likes."

"I know exactly what you mean Caroline." And Kate picked up her cake and cup and followed Caroline through to the other room. They settled down on the big 3 seater sofa and sipped their coffee.

"I really did have a nice evening. And Lawrence is right about one thing. You are a great cook. I like to dabble but I don't have the culinary skills that my mother has. She certainly didn't pass her cooking genes onto me."

"I love to cook although the boys aren't very adventurous when it comes to trying new things. I tend to have to be my own critic. It would err it would be nice to have someone else to sample my food and tell me what they thought."

"If that is an invitation to dinner sometime soon, then I accept."

Caroline leaned forward and put her coffee on the table before turning to Kate. She took her hands in hers and looked at her.

"Kate, I err, I'm sorry for everything that has gone wrong in the last week. I am sorry that I was so jealous of you and Sophie. And I am sorry that I acted so stupid in the car park. I really do want to be with you. I want us to work."

And she gently pulled Kate towards her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly. Kate responded and moved her body closer, her hands around Caroline's waist. Their kisses became more urgent and Kate slid her hands under Caroline's blouse and over her lacy bra. She felt her breasts and rubbed her erect nipples with the palm of her hands. Caroline groaned and pulled back.

"Do do do you err do you want to, erm shall we go upstairs?" She blushed but maintained eye contact.

Kate said nothing. She stood up and held out her hand to Caroline who took it in hers and they walked towards the doorway. Caroline pulled Kate back.

"We have to be quiet. The boys are on the first floor so we need to pass their rooms. I am up on the second floor. They hardly ever come up there. We won't be disturbed."

And the two women tiptoed up the stairs, hand in hand and side by side, smiling at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

It was still dark when Kate opened her eyes and it took her a few minutes to realise where she was. The weight of Caroline's arm across her chest reminded her and she turned over and snuggled closer to her. When she kissed her neck, Caroline stirred and wrapped her arm tighter around Kate. She kissed her again, this time on the lips and Caroline slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello."

Kate smiled at her.

"Hello. What time is it?"

Caroline glanced over Kate's shoulder and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"It's just turned 4am. It's still too early to get up but I am not sure that I could go back to sleep. Kate, I keep thinking about that meeting I had with Sophie. I really ought to tell Gavin about it. What if it comes back to bite me on the behind?"

Kate pushed herself up onto her elbow and looked at Caroline.

"I thought that Sophie wanted to forget about this? I thought that she was happy to say that it was a mutual thing and that she didn't want to formalise it?"

"She did but I really feel that I ought to record it somewhere and get her to sign something. And you for that matter. Then I could just file it away in the safe or something. What do you think?"

Kate walked her fingers up Caroline's arm and started to play with her hair.

"I think that you need to look and see if there any rules about this in one of those files on your overloaded bookcase. You know, sexual harassment or at least accusing someone of it. And then you need to speak to Gavin and see what he thinks. And whatever you do, don't go getting yourself into trouble on my account. What I did was wrong. It was very stupid but it was very wrong. You need to do what is right. Which is exactly what I am about to do."

And she pulled Caroline closer to her and started to explore her body, slowly moving down her belly and onto her thighs. She rubbed the palm of her hand across Caroline's mound and felt her shudder under her touch.

"Surely you can't want to, Kate, we did it at least err, aren't you tired? Oh good Lord."

Kate laughed and her head disappeared under the covers. Her voice was muffled as she ventured in between Caroline's legs. As Kate's tongue expertly flicked in and out, tasting Caroline and bringing her to new heights, Caroline's back arched and she closed her mouth tight to stop herself from screaming. The orgasm was quick and intense and she tensed her body up and let it wash over her. When she was sated, she pulled Kate back up the bed and held her close, playing with her breasts and pinching her nipples until Kate was writhing and moving her body. Caroline slipped 2 fingers inside of Kate, delighted at how wet she was and started circling her thumb. Slowly and tantalisingly, she brought Kate to full climax.

She lay quietly in Kate's arms looking up at the ceiling and gently caressing her stomach.

"You know what? I can't remember a time when I have felt happier, except when I had the boys that is. Oh, and when I bought my jeep."

Kate swatted her.

"Oh thanks. I don't mind playing second fiddle to your boys but your car? You are such a romantic Caroline."

Caroline smiled.

"You know what I mean! This just feels so right. I am err, I think I am, Oh Kate I"

And Kate silenced her with a kiss, not needing to know what she was about to say.

* * *

When the alarm went off at 630am, Kate pulled the covers over her head and curled up into a ball. Caroline laughed and jumped out of bed, taking all the covers with her and leaving Kate exposed and naked. She ran into the ensuite bathroom with Kate quickly behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that, you really shouldn't."

And she pushed her into the shower cubicle and turned on the shower. The cold water rained on Caroline's head like sharp needles and she screamed, the shock proving too much. Kate giggled and she grabbed the duvet from her hand to save it getting too wet. She wrapped it around herself and stood and watched Caroline as she acclimatised to the water.

"Mum? Mum? Are you OK? I heard a scream. What's going on?"

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

Caroline opened her eyes wide and gasped.

"It's William" she whispered and she turned off the shower so she could hear him.

"Nothing, erm, nothing William. Just a big spider. A big hairy spider in my shower. It's OK now. It's gone down the plug hole. Nothing to worry about."

Kate was giggling and Caroline was pulling faces at her, trying to get her to be quiet. The last thing she wanted was for William to catch her in the shower with another woman, another naked woman who happened to be one of his teachers.

"As long as you are OK."

"Yes love, yes yes err yes I am fine thank you."

Caroline turned the shower back on to drown out their voices.

"God that was close. How the hell are we going to explain you being here?"

"We don't explain it. Why do we need to explain it?"

"They will see the car outside when we leave for school. Unless you leave now. Unless you leave before they get downstairs."

"I thought we had gone over this Caroline. No more hiding."

"But I don't want them to find out about us like this. Can we just tell them that" but before she could finish, Kate joined her in the shower. She bent forward and took one of Caroline's nipples in her mouth, nipping it gently and teasing her with her tongue.

"Oh, oh, err we could oh, yes perhaps we could just talk about it later."

When they were both showered and dressed, Caroline headed downstairs into the kitchen. William was already there.

"I've put the kettle on and I have got 2 cups out. One for you and one for Miss McKenzie."

Caroline blushed and turned round to look at William who was looking at her.

"I saw the car." And he smiled. She knew there he didn't need any explanation as to why Kate was still in their house.

"Thank you William. That is so thoughtful. Miss McKenzie, Kate, will be downstairs in a minute. She was just finishing getting dressed when I erm, when I knocked on the guest room door."

Right on cue, Kate walked through the door and stood at the side of Caroline.

"Good morning William, Caroline."

"Good morning Kate. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well thank you. I did wake up in the middle of the night and wonder where I was but then I fell asleep again. Your bed is very comfortable, that is the one in the guest room."

Caroline quickly turned away and busied herself with making coffee.

"Is coffee ok with you Kate? You can have tea if you want it. I have Early Grey or I have peppermint tea. Or I have some green tea if you would rather."

"No, coffee is just fine. Thank you."

"Help yourself to breakfast. We have toast, white and brown, cereal, bagels or there is yoghurt in the fridge and fruit on the counter. Anything else that you want you will have to search for it and see if I have it in the house. William, can you check whether we have bacon."

"There's no need, honestly. I am just fine with coffee and toast. I am not much of an eater in the morning, well, not breakfast anyway."

Caroline nearly choked on her coffee and Kate smirked at her. The comment went unnoticed by William.

Lawrence rushed into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and headed straight for the fridge. He took the milk bottle from the door and was just about to drink from it when Caroline shouted

"Don't you dare! How many times do I have to tell you Lawrence? If you want to drink milk, you drink it from a glass. "

"Whatever ma" and Lawrence proceeded to take a big gulp before screwing on the lid and placing it back.

Caroline just stood with her hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Good job I have already poured the milk for our guest."

Lawrence noticed Kate for the first time.

"Bit early for a visit isn't it?"

"Err, Kate, Miss McKenzie stayed over last night. She had a glass of wine and I thought it would be safer for her to stay than to drive home."

"Aren't you too old to be having sleepovers? Oh, please tell me she won't be travelling to school with us. It's bad enough having to arrive with the head teacher but arriving with 2 teachers in the car would just be embarrassing beyond words."

"I beg your pardon? The head teacher happens to be your mother. Does that not count? Anyway, Miss McKenzie has her car outside and she will drive that to school. Does that suit you?"

"Yeah I guess so. Is it time to leave?"

Caroline put her plate in the dishwasher and looked over at Kate who was just finishing her toast.

"Go and clean your teeth. William, get your homework please."

The two boys left the room and Caroline rushed over to Kate. She stood in front of her and kissed her, holding her head between her hands and looking deep into her eyes.

"Thank you for last night. Thank you for showing me what it can be like, what it feels like to well, you know to be with someone that "

Kate put her finger on Caroline's lips.

"Shhh, don't say anything. You don't need to say anything." And she kissed her back.

"I'll see you later at work."

And with a quick look over her shoulder, Kate was gone.

* * *

When Caroline left the house, she was surprised to see John's car still parked in the drive way. As she approached it, she was even more surprised to see him laid across the back seat fast asleep. She knocked sharply on the window and pulled open the door. He shifted and groaned.

"And that, boys, is why you should always drink sensibly and responsibly. You should always plan out your evening and take a taxi or avoid alcohol. I am surprised that your father hasn't learned that by now. But then again, I am also surprised that he had the sense not to drive last night. You are always full of surprises John. And guess what? I have another one for you. The door is locked and your key is inside the house where you left it on the kitchen counter. Good morning."

William glared into the car.

"You are disgusting."

And he slammed the car door shut and joined his mother in the front of the jeep.

* * *

As Kate was locking her car door, she heard someone shout her name. Turning round, she saw Sophie jogging towards her.

"Kate. I'm glad I've seen you. I was called into Elliott's office yesterday and she gave me a right telling off, the bitch. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for all this. I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with what I said. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to fit in and I think, well, I think that I got things a little bit mixed up."

Kate balanced her books in her arms and carried on walking. Sophie followed a few steps behind her.

"Yes I know that you went to see Caroline, Dr Elliott. She called me into her office to see her too. You do know that she won't let this lie and she will probably call us in to see her again don't you? She wants us to sign some sort of statement, a testimony of the meeting. Well, I mean I presume she will want us to. I know you want to drop any allegations but this still needs to be formalised in case you change your mind or you make further accusations about me or anyone else. Dr Elliott would be a fool if she didn't capture this now."

Sophie nodded.

"Yes I figured that, although I still can't see why she won't just take my word for it. I mean, why would she want to do all this? Do you think she will use it to blackmail me? She's just being bloody paranoid."

Kate stopped walking and turned round to her.

"No Sophie she is not. She is doing what is right. And I do not think that she would do anything like that. Dr Elliott is a true professional. Honest, above board and very fair."

"Good because I just want this whole thing to be over with."

"You and me both. A stupid meaningless kiss has escalated into something really serious and I certainly don't want this hanging over me."

Sophie looked down on the ground and started kicking the ground with her toe.

"I acted like a right silly little cow and I am really sorry. I hardly slept a wink last night."

"No, me neither." And despite the situation, Kate couldn't help smiling. Her lack of sleep was for very different reasons.

"I'd like for us to be friends. Do you think we could, be friends that is?"

Kate didn't have any sympathy for her.

"Sophie, I don't understand why you did what you did. It was bad enough that you made a pass at me but to blame me for it! What were you thinking? That said, I am willing to forgive and forget because it does take 2 as they say. However, I do need to make something clear to you. I am not interested in a relationship with you, not now, not ever. If we are to be friends, it will be on a purely professional basis. We are 2 people who have to work at the same place. Work colleagues. That's how it is and that's all it is and that's all it will ever be."

Sophie shrugged.

"I guess I couldn't really expect anything else from you after what I did. I'm glad that we are friends again Kate. I feel, well, a little better than I did earlier."

And without another word, Sophie jogged back the other way and towards the gymnasium leaving Kate to struggle into work with her books and her bag.

Caroline had watched the exchange from her car. It didn't look like Kate and Sophie were talking about anything important. It certainly didn't look like Kate was flirting with her, or that she was encouraging her. And after everything that had happened the night before, Caroline was sure that Kate wouldn't do that. Caroline shook her head to dismiss the thought and climbed out of her car and made her way up the steps and into school. Her first priority was to produce a record of the meetings she had yesterday so that she could get them signed off and filed away.

* * *

Just before lunch, Kate passed Sophie on the corridor and they nodded acknowledgement at each other. It didn't take a detective to work out where Sophie had been and where Kate was going.

Caroline met her in the outer office.

"Miss McKenzie. Take a seat. Thank you Beverley. Please close the door on your way out."

Caroline pushed a piece of paper across the desk.

"Although the allegation from Miss Brightman has been rescinded, I have a duty of care and a moral obligation to document all of this. It will of course be filed away and hopefully I won't have the recourse to refer to it ever again. So if you would like to read this through and then sign it at the bottom to say that it is a true record of our meeting yesterday."

Kate looked up at Caroline. The unnecessary formalities between the two of them was unnerving for her given their intimacy last night and she was bemused. She picked up the pen and, after carefully reading the piece of paper, she signed it and placed it back on the desk.

"Thank you Miss McKenzie. That will be all."

Kate stayed seated, expecting Caroline to say something else. When she bent her head and started reading some papers that were on her desk, Kate tentatively got up off the chair and walked a few steps before turning round again.

"Caroline. Dr Elliott."

Caroline looked up at her over the top of her glasses.

"Is everything OK?"

She winked.

"Everything is fine thank you Miss McKenzie. I will see you later for the auditions. Have a good day."

* * *

Kate was excited when she saw the number of children who had assembled in the hall for the choir auditions. She had absolutely no idea of the talent that was at Sulgrave but she was confident that she could get a good strong choir from the numbers that were before her.

Kate stood up on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming. This should only take about half an hour or so. Dr Elliott has kindly agreed to help me so we might be finished even sooner. Now, I am not going to audition for solo singers today so you will all be singing as part of an ensemble. Once you get comfortable with singing with each other, I will start to assign solo pieces to people."

The relief from the audience was almost audible.

"I have chosen a few of the hymns we sing at school because I know that you will all be familiar with the tunes. So what I would like you to do is to come up here on stage and arrange yourself into 3 lines, tallest at the back, smallest at the front, and we will start."

The children moved around and Kate smiled over at Caroline.

"I am quite anxious to get started now. I have never done this before."

"Me neither! How wonderful will it be to have a choir though Caroline? Our very own voice of Sulgrave. Now, Dr Elliott and I will be walking around you while you are singing. We might gently move you to another position in the line, we might tap you on the shoulder and ask you to sit down or we might indicate that we want you to sing either an octave higher or an octave lower. Just relax and take our lead."

And Kate nodded to the pianist in the corner and she started playing.

For a while, they both stood looking at the choir, heads cocked to one side, eyes closed from time to time, just listening. It wasn't long before the stronger voices came through and the children with slight pitching problems were also audible. Caroline was the first to move and she gently tapped 2 girls who were stood side by side. She pointed to the front row of chairs and they quietly left the stage and sat down. Kate was impressed. She had instantly picked them out within 8 bars but she was curious as to whether Caroline would also hear that their tuning wasn't quite on the ball.

After just 2 hymns, Kate held her hands up to the pianist to indicate that she wanted her to stop playing. She stood at the side of Caroline and looked at the faces of those assembled before her. Then she turned round to address those who were sat down.

"Thank you so much for taking the time out to audition for the choir. At this moment in time, we do not have space for you. But please don't be disheartened. You are not sat there because you are no good at singing. You are sat there because perhaps the hymns I chose were a little out of your range. Or perhaps we have a stronger baritone or alto than you." She paused briefly and took them all in with one sweep of her eyes. "And who knows? Some of those on stage may not work out for us or may decide that they do not want to be part of the choir. So, as they say, we will be in touch. Thank you again."

Caroline started to clap and the others on the stage followed suit. It was lovely to see and Kate was very proud of them all. They were celebrating the pupils in their own way and she found it quite touching.

When the hall was empty, Caroline turned to Kate and smiled. She longed to kiss her and hold her but it was neither the time nor the place.

"Do you have any plans this evening? I was wondering whether you would like to err would like to come to mine again?"

Kate beamed at her.

"How about you come to mine? We won't be disturbed and we can do whatever we want, wherever we want." Her look was smouldering and Caroline's stomach flipped.

"Oh, err, well well well yes, I think erm, yes I can manage that. John is taking the boys out tonight so I don't have to think about feeding them so yes, yes, that would be very nice."

As Kate passed Caroline, she held her hand out and her fingers brushed Caroline's. A shock of electricity ran up her arm and she shuddered.

"I might even be able to rustle you up some supper. I'll see you later."


	11. Chapter 11

As Caroline walked down Kate's garden path, she felt extremely nervous. She couldn't believe that things had moved on at such a heady pace and that Kate had stayed over the night before. It wasn't her intention when she had invited her over for dinner and she certainly didn't think that it was likely after John had turned up uninvited. But it had happened and their love making had been so special. When she got home that evening and had gone into her bedroom to change, she could still smell Kate's sweet perfume lingering and she had smiled at the memory.

Things had gone well at school that day. After 24 hours of worrying, she had done what she thought was right with the whole Sophie business. She had confirmed that Sophie wanted to drop the allegation that had been made against Kate, documented both meetings, and then got both parties to sign the records and filed them away. She had also discussed this with Gavin who was totally supportive of her and thought that what she had done was correct and sufficient. There had been the selection of the new choir whom Caroline felt confident would be a formidable team and the one to beat. And to top it all off, she was having dinner, supper, whatever you wanted to call it with Kate.

Caroline had to restrain herself when Kate answered the door. All she wanted to do was to take her in her arms and kiss her. But she kept her cool.

"Hi. These are for you." And she handed her with a large bunch of flowers.

"They are gorgeous. You really didn't have to. But thank you Caroline. Would you like to come in?"

Kate stepped to one side and Caroline entered with a confidence that was masking how she really felt. Her legs suddenly felt like they belonged to someone else and she lay her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Are you alright?"

Without answering, she pulled Kate into her arms and kissed her with such passion and feeling that they were both left feeling slightly dizzy.

"Wow! If that is how you greet someone when you saw them only 2 hours ago, I would love to know what you would do if you hadn't seen them for a few days."

Caroline giggled.

"Sorry. It's just that, well I have been thinking about doing that to you all day and now that I have the chance, the opportunity, I couldn't stop myself."

"Don't apologise. At least you let me close the door behind me. Whatever would the neighbours think?"

And they both burst out laughing as Kate led the way into the living room.

"You have a beautiful house Kate. I love the colours you have used in here. It is all so warm and welcoming. You have a great eye for detail."

"Thank you. It's only quite small but it serves its purpose for me. The kitchen and the dining room are through there and I have 2 double bedrooms upstairs. I sometimes think that I have missed my calling you know. I love shopping for accessories, things that will make a statement in a room or dress a shelf or a window sill. I spend hours browsing those little shops in town, the unique knickknack shops, looking for that one special thing. Err, I took the liberty of preparing a little something to eat. It's only a light stew, nothing too heavy. And I have some bread baking too."

"It smells delicious. How do you have time to bake your own bread? I barely have enough time to pop to M&S and buy a loaf."

Kate laughed.

"Well, it's only baking in the bread maker. But it still tastes nice. And it is really quick to do once you get the hang of it. You'll have to let me know what you think of this batch. I have tried some wholemeal flour from the new health shop that has just opened. Sorry, you must think me very rude, babbling on like that. Can I get you a drink? And please, sit down."

Caroline looked coyly at Kate.

"Look at the two of us. It's like we've never met before. It's like we never, well like we never you know last night when we were yes, well anyway, yes please. I would love a juice or a mineral water or something non-alcoholic. Thank you."

As Kate left the room, Caroline took her bag off and settled down in the oversized armchair. She looked around her and took in some more of the décor, marvelling at how Kate had managed to turn a simple bookshelf into a centrepiece. She instantly felt at home and kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her.

She could hear Kate banging about in the kitchen and smiled gently to herself. In just over a week, her life had changed completely and she was feeling more comfortable with who she was every day. After John left her, she stopped trusting people and she struggled to accept that anyone would want to be with her just because she was who she was. She always thought that they had an ulterior motive, a hidden agenda. Caroline certainly didn't think she would ever find someone else again and her intense feelings for Kate had knocked her off kilter a little.

"You look like the cat that got the cream."

Kate interrupted her thoughts and her heart melted a little as Caroline looked at her and smiled.

"I feel like the cat that got the cream. I feel so blessed and lucky and, oh, I don't know, contented. Does that make me sound boring?"

Kate sat on the arm of the chair and put leaned into Caroline, taking hold of her hand.

"No, not at all. You're not boring. Things with you are never boring."

"Is that a nice way of saying that my life is like something from one of those awful soap operas on TV? Never a dull moment in the Elliott household eh?"

Kate giggled.

"Well, now that you come to mention it. Let's see. There's the husband that ran off with an alcoholic floozy. The head teacher that has just come out of the closet, albeit only an arm and a leg to a select few but it's happening slowly. A young black filly in the starting gates waiting for the gun to go off. A mother in her 70s that lives next door in the granny flat and is, well, is who she is. I think it would make a great new soap. We could call it Harrogate Housewives or something like that."

Caroline burst out laughing, leaning forward to put her drink on the coffee table. Her laughter was infectious and soon Kate was laughing too. She slipped off the arm and onto the chair behind Caroline and pulled her back towards her.

"Tea will be about 20 minutes. What do you want to do until then?"

Caroline frowned and lifted Kate's chin up with her finger.

"I am sure we can think of something."

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Kate walked back into the kitchen with the last of the supper pots to see Caroline bending over, opening and shutting cupboards and drawers. She bit her bottom lip and stared intently at the view. Caroline's backside swayed slowly from side to side as she moved along the kitchen looking into all the cupboards and Kate just wanted to seduce her there and then.

"The dishwasher. Where have you hidden the dishwasher?"

Kate laughed and put the pots on the counter, leaning on it and looking directly at Caroline.

"I don't have a dishwasher. I thought about it for, oh, all of 10 seconds and then decided that I would rather have the cupboard space. There is only me and I dirty very few pots. So Cinderella, you will just have to roll your sleeves up and wash them the old fashioned way."

Kate picked up the tea towel and flicked it at Caroline's behind.

"You wash and I'll dry."

Caroline pushed up her sleeves and started to run the water.

"I don't mind, really I don't. So, what are your plans for the choir? The competition season starts in just 2 weeks time. Do you think we, well you, will have something ready by then?"

Kate folded her arms and watched Caroline make a start on the washing up.

"I think so, yes. I was chatting to some of the Year 10s and they tell me that they belong to a local youth choir so that gives me something to work on. And another 3 girls in the team know each other through a local drama society so they will have a good set of songs. I was thinking that I could do something radical, something fresh. A medley of musicals perhaps, using small pockets of the choir for some bits and then the whole ensemble for others. I can work on what they already know and just teach chorus bits to the rest to bring everyone in together. That way, we won't have to learn a complete set in a week. Does that make sense? And I want to do something fresh, something different each competition. It might be a mash up of what they did the previous round but it will be something that no one has heard before. Oh, I am so excited."

Caroline touched Kate on the arm, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I can tell! You are very pretty when you smile you know. Your eyes light up and they dance and sparkle."

Kate shuffled her feet slightly and held her head on one side, looking at Caroline and smiling.

"I don't think anyone has ever told me that before. Thank you Caroline. You aren't bad yourself either."

Caroline feigned annoyance and, putting her hands in the sink, she scooped up some water and threw it at Kate. It wet her face and Kate gasped, more from the shock that Caroline had deigned to do it than the impact of the water.

"I'm getting my own back for this morning. Well, I'm not because that was different this morning. But, well, you know what I mean." And she carried on washing the pots as if nothing had happened, leaving Kate to dry off her face on her sleeve.

"I'll remember this, you mark my words. I will get my own back."

And Kate leaned over and kissed Caroline. It was only intended to be a peck but Caroline placed her hands on Kate's waist and pulled her towards her. Her hands explored first Kate's back and then she boldly moved them underneath her blouse and to her stomach, slowly venturing up until her hands were on her breasts. She slipped one of them under her bra and played with her nipple, causing Kate to moan and open her legs slightly to retain her balance.

Kate had Caroline exactly where she wanted her, trapped between her own body and the sink and she decided to use this to her advantage. Placing one hand at the side of Caroline on the draining board, she used the other to unfasten the top button of Caroline's trousers, all the while kissing her and exploring her mouth with her tongue.

Caroline tensed slightly and Kate stopped kissing her and moved to her ear.

"It's OK Caroline. I'll be gentle with you."

Caroline moaned.

"It's not that. It's well, we are in the kitchen and I have my hand in your bra and you have your hand in my, well, you have your hand on my zip and, oh Kate, please don't stop."

Kate covered her mouth with her lips to silence her and Caroline forgot where she was. The only thing that mattered to her at that precise moment was the fact that she was with Kate.

Time seemed to stand still and then Kate suddenly stopped and without saying anything, she took hold of Caroline's hand and led her towards the living room. She gently pushed her onto the sofa and straddled her, deftly removing her blouse and discarding it on the floor. Caroline stared open mouthed at the sight and slipped the straps of Kate's bra off her shoulders and circled the palms of her hands around her breasts. Kate arched her back and then unfastened her bra and threw that on top of her blouse on the floor.

Caroline leaned forward and took one of Kate's nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue around the nub, teasing with her teeth. Her other hand moved slowly to the front of Kate's trousers and she paused momentarily before slipping her hand down the top of her waistband and caressing her mound over the silky material of her underwear. Her attention moved down Kate's body and she slid both of her hands around until she was stroking her bottom, all the while moving further and further inside her trousers.

Kate dug her knees into the sofa and lifted her weight off Caroline's legs just long enough to pull her trousers down. She quickly stood up and removed them and then sat back down on the seat at the side of her. She wanted to see Caroline's body naked, to touch her creamy skin, to taste her and make love to her.

Caroline looked over at Kate and suddenly felt awkward and shy. She didn't want to be so forward as to start removing her clothes but she wanted to feel the bareness of Kate's breasts against her own. Slowly, she started to unbutton her blouse, all the while looking at Kate and smiling. This was too much for Kate and she leaned forward and brushed her hands away, quickly unfastening the remaining buttons and sliding the blouse off. She sat back and marvelled at Caroline's body and then reached out and pulled her towards her.

"Wait a minute."

Kate threw some of the cushions onto the floor and slid off the settee, kneeling in front of Caroline. She drew her closer and Caroline joined her, kneeling up in front of Kate. She took the initiative and removed her bra and Kate smiled and started to chew on her bottom lip. Caroline held her arms out and Kate fell into them, her hands stroking her shoulders and her back. The feel of her naked body against her own made her moan and their kisses became fervid and passionate. Caroline clumsily attempted to remove her trousers with one hand, the other never leaving Kate's body.

Soon, both women were naked and they lay side by side on the floor, drinking in each others bodies, exploring the curves with their hands and their tongues, caressing and stroking.

"I don't think I can last much longer Kate. I want to, err, I am going to, err, I need you to."

"To what Caroline? You want me to do what?"

Caroline blushed and Kate stared at her intently.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Erm, well, I want you to, oh shit, I want you to make me come Kate. I want to feel you inside me and I want you to make me come. There. I've said it."

Kate slipped 2 fingers inside Caroline and began to suck on her nipple, all the while, circling her thumb, finding a rhythm. Caroline started to grind her hips and push against Kate's hand, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. It took only a short while before Kate felt Caroline's body start to tense and she gripped her hands between her thighs.

"Don't stop. Harder, faster. Oh good Lord."

And they both collapsed onto the bed of cushions, their body's covered in a light sheen, their faces glowing and happy and their eyes full of love for each other.

* * *

It was late when Caroline got home and she was surprised to see a light on in the living room. She quietly opened the door and saw William lying on the settee, snoring gently.

"William. William." She lightly touched his arm and he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Time for bed. Come on." She started to leave the room and then turned back around and perched on the arm of the settee.

"How was your evening with your dad? Is everything alright?"

"Where have you been mum?" He looked at her with a worried expression.

"Miss McKenzie's. I, err, I I, we had a spot of supper and we erm we chatted about the choir and we, err why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that, well, you hardly ever go out and when we got home and there was no one in and the house was dark and then granny didn't know where you were and I was well"

Caroline interrupted him.

"Your father knew. I told your father. I said I was going to Kate's and I didn't know what time I would be back and I said "If the boys don't want to be left alone, are you OK to stay with them until I get back" and he muttered some nonsense about you being all grown up and adults and you wouldn't need anyone with you and then he started off about when his grandad was a lad and boys were sent into the mines when they were 8 years old. I knew he wasn't listening to me. Why does he never listen to me?"

William smiled.

"Did you have a nice evening? I like Kate, Miss McKenzie you know. You did a good job of appointing her. I think she will do a great job with the choir too. It is exciting to think that we will be at our first competition the week after next."

"I know! I am excited too. I can't wait to hear you all sing. And yes, I did make the right choice when I took her on didn't I? Although I can't take all the credit for it because there were a few of us on the interview panel. But yes, I like Miss McKenzie too. Now, off to bed young man. It's far too late for you to still be up. This year is going to be a tough one and I don't want you falling asleep in lessons because that would be, well, it would just look wrong wouldn't it, me being the head and your mum and all that."

She leaned forward and kissed William on the cheek.

"Good night love. I'll see you in the morning."

William stopped for a second in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder and smiling at his mum. He could sense that she was happy which in turn made him happy.

"Goodnight mum."

Caroline sat down on the sofa and flopped backwards, her eyes closed, her mouth smiling. She sighed heavily, a happy and contented sigh and then she lifted her head and rummaged in her bag, feeling for her phone. She had a text from Kate.

"Missing you already x"

She replied.

"Missing you too. Just got in. Off to bed. Wishing you were here x"

Kate must have been waiting for her text because the response was almost instant.

"Me too. See you in the morning xx"


	12. Chapter 12

Friday was a whirlwind of meetings and lessons and the first chance that Caroline got to see Kate was when she dropped in on her choir practice at the end of the day. She stood at the back of the hall, her arms folded and her head on one side, listening to the ensemble, feeling very proud of what Kate had managed to achieve in just a few short days.

After the children had been dismissed, Caroline walked slowly down the room and lightly touched Kate on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at her, both women leaning in for the kiss until Caroline stopped and coughed in the back of her throat. She stood up straight and smoothed her jacket down.

"That sounded lovely Kate. The harmonies were almost flawless. You have done so well with them."

"Thank you. They really are easy to work with and have so many ideas that they are throwing into the pot. I already feel confident about the competition next weekend. Are you coming along to support us?"

"Absolutely. Yes. Lawrence has a rugby match over in Leeds so Angus' mum will drop him off and pick him up. And I am sending William off into town to sell himself and hand out his CV in the hope of getting a job. He isn't too keen on the idea but I was working when I was 16."

Kate laughed.

"So what about this weekend? What are your plans for this weekend?" Kate perched on the edge of the stage, her arms out at the side of her for support, her legs out in front of her. For a split second, Caroline looked at her and imagined her naked, her long dark body stretched out and hers for the taking. She felt flustered.

"Oh, I err, I I erm, I don't have any real plans per se. I will inevitably have some work to do at some point. When I do it will be my choosing. But I don't have any firm plans. The boys will be with their father on Saturday so that leaves me to do the boring stuff like cleaning the house and doing the washing."

Kate wrinkled her nose.

"You lead such an exciting life Dr Elliott. I would offer to help but I am allergic to dust and it brings me out in spots and a huge rash and I start to hyperventilate and then I will eventually collapse and go into a coma. You don't want that do you?"

"No, no I don't. Gosh, how bizarre! Are you really? Allergic I mean? I didn't realise."

Kate laughed at the worry on Caroline's face.

"No, no I'm not. But it was worth telling you that just to see the look on your face. Oh, I could kiss you Caroline. In fact"

Kate got up off the stage and started to walk towards Caroline. They were both smiling at what was inevitably about to happen when the door to the hall swung upon and slammed against the wall. Caroline spun around and straightened up.

"Oh, err, how how Miss Brightman. Good good afternoon. Are you well?"

"Yes thank you Dr Elliott. Oh, have I missed the choir practice?"

Kate was annoyed to see Sophie barging in the way she did and she walked off to tidy up her sheet music.

"Yes, you have. The children left about 10 minutes ago. I had just err just popped in to see how they were progressing. Miss McKenzie has done a fantastic job with the ensemble and their preparation for the competition next week is going well. I didn't have you down as a lover of choral music."

Caroline started down the hall towards Sophie, her composure regained, her curiosity awakened.

"Absolutely! I was brought up with that sort of music. My father was a vicar and I loved to sit and listen to him practicing with the choir when there was a wedding taking place. One of my favourite childhood memories is of me sitting at the side of him while he played the organ and I turned the pages of his music."

"Did you want me or Miss McKenzie? It's Friday evening and the weekend is upon us. You must have better things to do with your time."

Sophie looked over Caroline's shoulder at Kate, who had her back to them silently fuming. If they could have seen her face, they would have known that she was ready to burst. How dare she intrude the way she did, almost like she owned the place. Kate thought that their brush with Caroline might have changed her but she seemed just as cocky and self-assured as ever.

"I had dropped by to see Miss McKenzie, to offer my services next weekend at the competition. I know how excited the children will be and I thought that she might need someone on hand, someone who knows them and can, well, can get them to listen and take notice. And there will have a ratio you will need to stick to won't there?"

Caroline turned round and looked at Kate, who was walking up the hall with her briefcase. She was less red in the face and had calmed down considerably. She stopped at the side of her.

"Thank you Sophie but I think that we are OK for numbers. Dr Elliott is coming along to support her school and Mr Howarth, Tom, is also coming along. And I don't think there will be any spare seats on the coach. We only booked a 29 seater."

Sophie looked a little crushed.

"Oh, well, never mind. The offer still stands though if you ever need any help, an extra pair of hands. Right, I will leave you two ladies to finish off what you were doing and I will see you both on Monday. Have a good weekend." And Sophie was gone, almost jogging back down the hall and through the double doors.

Caroline let out a long sigh.

"Well, that was bloody close. I was just about to, well, we were nearly going to and gosh, she almost saw us. We really need to be more careful Kate."

Kate touched Caroline on the shoulder.

"But she didn't did she? Not that she would have seen anything anyway. Come on, I'll walk you out to your car."

"I just need to drop by my office first. If you are going to drag me away from my desk at 430pm on a Friday evening, I at least need to take some of my work home to make up for it."

"Who said anything about dragging you away? My intentions are purely honourable Dr Elliott. I am simply making sure that you are getting your work life balance right and helping you to your car with the mountain of paperwork I know is still sat on your desk. You don't have to leave now."

"Oh, that is disappointing. I was hoping for something a little less honourable. And how can I refuse an offer of an early finish on a Friday evening?"

* * *

The two women walked out across the forecourt, deep in conversation and laughing about something. They were in stride and they looked extremely comfortable with each other.

"So shall I see you at mine later or will that be difficult?"

Kate opened the back door of the car and dropped Caroline's bag onto the seat. Caroline stood with her arms folded, peering at the view that Kate was presenting her with. She stared at her bum and started thinking what she would like to do to her.

"Oh, err, I, err it will be difficult actually. My mother is coming round for supper and the boys will be home and, so erm, no I'm sorry Kate. Tonight will be a little awkward. I would invite you but it has become a bit of a tradition and I am not sure what my mum would think and well."

Kate looked disappointed. She wasn't sure what Celia would think about her daughter having a work colleague over for supper but she decided not to push the issue any further.

"Oh, OK. Tomorrow then? Perhaps you could come round for lunch?"

"Tomorrow will be almost impossible too. Lawrence needs a new pair of rugby boots and I need to make sure that he doesn't buy something totally unsuitable or non-regulation. So I need to take him into town. And then I have the reports from the independent review board to look at and then I"

Caroline stopped. The look on Kate's face was breaking her heart and she took hold of her hands.

"It won't always be like this you know. I just have a busy weekend that's all. They are usually busy weekends but this one seems to be unbelievably so. I tell you what. How about I come over to yours tomorrow evening? We can have a take away, watch a DVD or something?"

Kate smiled.

"Are you are sure that you can fit me in? Only you said earlier that you didn't have any plans this weekend. It seems to me like you are just making excuses Caroline."

Her hurtful tone hit home and Caroline dropped her hands.

"Why are you being so snippy Kate? Don't be like that. I have a family, a mother who lives next door, and a very important and busy job. It isn't always easy."

"Well thank you very much for reminding me that I have none of the above."

Kate started to walk away.

"Hold on. Why are you making this about you?"

"I'm not because it is always about you. Always. Have a good weekend Caroline. I'll see you on Monday."

"Wait Kate."

Caroline walked quickly after Kate and reached out for her arm. She turned her around.

"Please. I don't want to argue. This last week I have been the happiest I have been for a long long time, as long as I can remember in fact. My life just takes some planning, that's all. Tomorrow night. Please. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Kate lowered her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I just want to be with you. I think about you all the time. I want to wake up with you, to go to sleep with you, to hold you in my arms."

Caroline's stomach flipped and she felt like her heart was going to burst right through her chest.

"Really? Really? I want to kiss you right here, right now but I know that I can't. Time is going to pass so slowly until we are next together. You are driving me crazy Miss McKenzie but I like it. Until tomorrow night."

Caroline hesitated for a split second. She wanted to touch Kate, to hug her but she knew that now wasn't the time nor the place.

"Good night Kate. Sleep tight."

And she watched Kate walk away from her. She turned around twice to smile at Caroline before she climbed into her little car and drove away.

Sophie, unseen by Kate and Caroline, had seen the whole exchange as they talked beside the jeep. She had stopped texting and sat forward, straining to see them properly. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she had seen the closeness of Kate and Caroline, the sudden change in mood and the way that Caroline had pacified Kate. Something was definitely going on between the two of them and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"Lawrence, will you get me the jug of water off the side please. Without rolling your eyes at me."

He pushed himself away from the table and stomped off to fetch it. Caroline raised her eyebrows at Celia and carried on serving their evening meal.

"So we have reformed the competition choir at school and William is a part of the ensemble."

Caroline looked across proudly at him and smiled.

"Oh, that's a surprise. I would have thought that after the shenanigans last time you wouldn't dare."

Celia put down her fork and looked across at William.

"It was Miss McKenzie's idea Granny. She is a new language teacher but she is also very talented musically. She plays the piano and sings and everything."

"Well I play the piano but I wouldn't want to get involved with a bunch of ne'er do wells who do goodness knows what with goodness knows who when the teachers backs are turned."

"You're blowing it out of all proportions mum, not that I am condoning what they did. But it was 2 people who happened to be in a long term relationship who were very silly and, well they got caught doing something they shouldn't have been. Anyway, Miss McKenzie has made a very good judgement call. We are very lucky to have her at Sulgrave. She was round here the other night and"

"And she never went home Granny. Mum and Miss McKenzie had a girly sleepover. At their age! Can you imagine what they talked about? Wrinkle cream I suppose."

Celia laughed at the look on Lawrence's face.

"A sleepover?"

"It wasn't like that mum. Kate came over to discuss the choir and she ended up having a few glasses of wine and I persuaded her that it would be safer for her to stay here. She slept in the guest bedroom. We were not up all night chatting and giggling like two little school children. I happen to find her very interesting and stimulating and, well, I think that her and I could become friends. We are very alike in some ways but also very different in others."

"Oh, was that the night that John slept in the car? I saw him there when I went to catch the milkman so that I could pay him. I wanted to throw a bucket of cold water over his head."

William laughed and Celia touched his hand in acknowledgement. Neither of them was very fond of John after the way he had treated Caroline. Lawrence on the other hand could still see no wrong in his father.

"So, are you and him not, you know, not going to get back together?"

"Mother, can we discuss this later. I want to have a nice meal together, one where we aren't likely to argue. And certainly one where we are not going to discuss John."

They ate their meal in silence for a little while and then Lawrence piped up.

"Oh, those rugger boots ma. Don't bother. Angus has a pair that he says I can have. Well, he wants £30 for them. But they are just what I want. He has only worn them once. His mum got them of fEbay but they didn't really fit him. They are proper right nice."

"Proper right nice? What sort of language is that young man?"

Celia looked over at him and William stared back.

"What? That's they are. Oh Granny. Everyone talks like that nowadays."

"They might be proper right nice but are they regulation Lawrence?"

"Yeah Ma, of course they are."

Caroline nodded and smiled.

"I'll give you the money tomorrow."

She pushed around a potato on her plate, wondering how she might possibly spend her afternoon now that she didn't have to drag Lawrence around the shops looking for the right pair of boots.

Caroline made an early start on the reports she needed to read, picking one up almost as soon as she opened her eyes. She was determined to make the most of the day. By lunchtime, she had some everything she needed to do and the rest of the day was pretty much hers.

She texted Kate.

"Are you busy? x"

The reply was quick.

"Not really. Just shifting dust from one place to another. Why? Xx"

"Fancy lunch out somewhere? I could pick you up in an hour x"

"Will be waiting xx"

* * *

50 minutes later and Caroline was greeted by Kate as she opened the front door to her, smiling and looking as beautiful as she always did. She stood back and let Caroline pass, closing the door quickly. Both women were of the same mind and they almost fell into each others arms, their lips devouring each other, the hands caressing and fondling. They were both breathless and giddy by the time Kate drew breath and they laughed.

"Oh good Lord. Look at us, like 2 teenagers when their parents are out for the evening."

Kate delicately run her index finger along her bottom lip and smiled.

"I don't think you realise the effect you have on me Caroline. Are you sure you want to do lunch? We could just, you know, stay in."

Caroline was tempted but she had planned lunch and wanted to surprise Kate.

"Yes I'm sure. Grab a jacket and let's get going."

It was only a short drive to the Valley gardens and Caroline parked up at the top entrance.

"Oh, I thought we were going for lunch somewhere."

Kate looked a little disappointed.

"We are. Come on."

Caroline jumped out of the jeep and walked around to the boot. She opened it and pulled out a large picnic hamper and a blanket.

"Here, grab one handle. Let's find somewhere to sit."

Kate gasped.

"Caroline! How lovely. And how romantic. It's been ages since I had a picnic. "

"I thought it would be nice. I know it isn't the height of summer but it isn't raining and it is still warm enough to sit and eat al fresco."

They choose an ideal spot under a large tree with a view of Harrogate sprawling below them. Kate spread the blanket and Caroline opened the basket up. There was a veritable feast in there and Kate couldn't hide her delight. She had certainly thought of everything. There was salad, cold meat, cheese, crusty bread, pickles. Everything that they could have wanted.

"Wow. How long did it take to rustle up this?"

"Oh, not long. I only had to stop off and buy the bread. The rest of the stuff was already in. We had a food delivery last night so we were freshly stocked. I hope you like it."

"I love it! Thank you. You really need to be spontaneous more often."

They chatted about the choir competition the following weekend and then the conversation turned to their own childhoods and their experiences at secondary school.

"I never really fitted in at school. I think I was socially inept, you know, I didn't find it easy to make friends because I was selfish. I didn't know how to be a friend really. I had some good friends, in fact I still keep in touch with a few of them, but I was never very giving of myself. I think that was because I didn't have very good role models. My mum and dad were, well, they were just my mum and dad really. I did envy my friends because they all have lovely parents and I always hated having to invite them to my house because mine were a little, well, let's just say they were a little different in comparison. Birthday parties were the worse. I always pretended that I didn't want one when in fact I was aching to have one. And I, oh, sorry, I'm going on a bit aren't I?"

Caroline stopped talking and she stretched her legs in front of her and put her arms out behind her for support. She crossed her ankles and looked over at Kate.

"So how about you? Did you have a happy childhood?"

Kate was just about to answer when they both heard their names being called. They looked to their left and were mortified to see Sophie Brightman jogging along the path towards them. She speeded up and then stopped in front of them, bending over to catch her breath.

"I thought I recognised your black car in the car park. What are you doing here?"

Kate swept her hand over the remains of the picnic.

"Isn't it obvious? We are having lunch."

"Oh, how nice. "

Caroline couldn't work out whether she was being sarcastic or genuine.

"I would ask if you would like to join us but, well, we have nearly eaten everything. What a shame you didn't arrive 10 minutes earlier."

Caroline faked a smile and sat forward, busying herself with the plates and the remains of the food.

"Oh, that's OK. I still have another 30 minutes left of my route. Don't want to go getting stitch do I? See you Monday."

And as quickly as she had appeared, she was off again leaving the Kate and Caroline to wonder what she had made of the scene she had stumbled upon.

Sophie, on the other hand, was in no doubts whatsoever about what she had seen. The mystery woman that Kate had alluded to was none other than Dr Caroline Elliott.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon Caroline. I have really enjoyed myself."

They had pulled up outside Kate's house and Caroline sat back in the drivers seat and stretched.

"You are more than welcome. And thank you for being such wonderful company. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to relax on the weekend and spend it with someone who was fun to be with. We should do this more often."

"Do you have time for a coffee? I know you said you were busy and you had some reports to read but, well, it would finish off a perfect day for me."

Caroline switched off the engine and leaned over into the back for her bag.

"I thought you would never ask."

As she followed her up the garden path, Caroline thought back to the encounter with Sophie.

"Do you think that Sophie suspected something when she saw us earlier? I mean, we weren't doing anything were we but, well, I have never asked another of my teachers out for lunch before and certainly not a picnic lunch. Do you think she will put 2 and 2 together?"

Kate stopped and turned around.

"Who knows what goes off in that young crazy head of hers. Are you bothered though Caroline, I mean really bothered? At the end of the day we were just having lunch together. It's not as if we were "

And Kate walked forward and kissed her, gently parting her lips with her tongue. Caroline responded and then pulled away.

"Oh, well, erm, I guess not, we we we we could have been doing that I guess. Or we could have been doing this."

And she wrapped her arms around her and returned the kissed. The passion rose in her and she had to remind herself that they were in Kate's front garden. She slowly stepped back and gazed at Kate, stroking her cheek with the back of her fingers.

Kate giggled.

"Dr Elliott! How very forward of you."

"Someone had to do it and I have been dying to do it all afternoon. You'd better get that door open before your neighbours see too much. We don't want Mrs M next door to have a heart attack when she looks through her window."

* * *

The sound of her phone vibrating on the coffee table disturbed Caroline and she slowly opened her eyes. It was getting dark and she was slightly confused as to where she was. She stretched and reached out to pick up her phone, sitting up as she did so.

"Hello." Her voice was husky.

"Mum. Where are you?"

"Oh oh, oh, Lawerence . Hello. Er, I am well, I am at Kate's. Miss McKenzies. Where are you?"

"At home. Its 9pm on a Saturday evening. When are you coming home?"

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at Kate who was still sleeping, breathing gently under a thin throw.

"Soon. Give me half an hour and I will be home. Is everything OK? You're not, well, you're not hurt are you or in any trouble?"

"No. Just on my own in the house. Bored and hungry."

Caroline swung her legs off the couch and placed her elbows on her legs, leaning forward.

"Where's William? Oh, never mind. Lawrence, you are almost 16 years old. Most boys your age would love being home alone. They would be playing their music loud or slaughtering someone on their Play Box X Station thingy. Is the door locked?"

"Yeah, course it is."

"Well, make sure it stays that way. I'll see you in a bit."

Caroline stood up, suddenly aware that she was naked. She looked around for her clothes and started to get dressed.

"Kate. Kate. Wake up. I need to go home."

Kate stirred and rolled over onto her back. She reached out for Caroline's hand and played with her fingers, tugging her towards her.

"No, don't go. I don't want you to go. Stay here."

"I can't. I need to get home to the boys."

Kate laughed.

"We must have fallen asleep."

"No shit Sherlock. Have you seen my underwear?"

She looked around on the floor, moving the cushions, until she found what she was looking for. Their lovemaking earlier had been so tender and so special. They savoured every second with each other, every kiss and touch. And they had both nodded off to sleep, sated and satisfied, each of them sure of the others love.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kate who was stretched out in front of her. The sight of her beautiful long body in all its nakedness made her stomach leap and she wanted to lie down with her again. But she knew she had to leave and quickly averted her eyes. Picking up her blouse, she started to get dressed.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Kate turned over onto her side, supporting her head on her hand, watching Caroline's every move. Her eyes slowly moved up and down her body and she remembered how smooth her milky skin felt under her fingers, the way she writhed and moaned when she made love to her and the softness of her breath on her cheek when she slept.

Caroline looked at her out of the corner of her eye, afraid to turn her head in case she was pulled back towards her again.

"I could be free tomorrow afternoon."

She stopped buttoning her blouse and this time turned around to look at Kate. She kept her focus on her face.

"Erm, are you sure you want to see me again so soon? You don't think we are rushing into this do you Kate? I mean, going too fast? Do we need to slow down and give each other space?"

Kneeling down in front of Kate, she took head in her hands.

"I'm scared Kate. Scared that I am falling too hard for you. Scared that this might all come crashing down around my ears and I will be left on my own again. I don't think I could handle that."

Kate covered her hands with her own and lifted them off her face. She stood up and pulled Caroline to her feet. Kate looked long and hard at her and then started to fasten the 3 undone buttons of her blouse. Caroline stood in silence, looking deep into her brown eyes. She was desperate to do something with her fingers, to run them down Kate's arm, play with her nipples, caress her and hold her. The moonlight shone in through the window and its rays seemed to light up Kate in all the places that Caroline was trying not to look at.

"Do you want me to give you some space Caroline? I could if that is what you want, only I thought that you liked being with me. I thought this is what you wanted. Us, together."

She stood back and looked at Caroline who was dressed only in her underwear and her blouse.

"I want this as much as you do. I want to be there with you, to support you. I love you Caroline."

Time seemed to stop and Caroline's head snapped up and she looked at Kate.

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?"

Kate reached out and took Caroline's hand in hers.

"I have never meant anything more in my whole life."

She leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you too Kate."

She hesitated.

"But this is a big thing for me. You have been, well, you have been who you are for a while now. You know, out there and open. I am just getting used to the idea. I don't know how people will react."

"Does it matter? Who cares whether someone stops talking to you because you have a girlfriend instead of a husband? Why is that so important to you?"

Caroline bent down and picked up her jeans. She put one leg into them and realised she needed to either sit down or hold Kate for support. She chose the latter and Kate steadied her.

"Being accepted is important to me."

"What, even if you are being accepted for someone who you aren't? Caroline, you need to stop lying to yourself and to others about who you are. Your friends, your real friends, will accept you whether you are straight or gay. You need to remember that."

Caroline looked at Kate, her eyes filled with tears, her mouth small.

"I know. It's just that … well, I need to"

"You need to remember that I love you."

And Kate silenced her with a kiss. Caroline smiled.

"Do you want me to be there with you when you tell the boys and your mother?"

"No. No thank you. I need to do this on my own."

* * *

When Caroline pulled into the drive, she was surprised to see John's car and quickly concluded that he had had too much to drink again and been left with no option other than to take a taxi home. When she opened the sitting room door, she was even more surprised to see John crashed out in the chair. He bolted upright when he heard the door open.

"John. I didn't expect to see you here. How long have you been here?"

"Since I dropped the boys back off at tea time."

Caroline was confused and angry.

"But Lawrence rang me and he said. Lawrence, you rang me and you said you were on your own."

"I was. Dad was in the kitchen or somewhere and he was ages. So I was on my own."

Caroline threw her bag onto the settee.

"So you weren't on your own then?"

She was getting angrier by the second.

"John, I think you had better leave. Please. Now. I am home and I can take care of the boys. Where's William?"

"He's gone out with some friend of his. I think it's a girl."

Lawrence emphasised the last word.

"I think that William has got a girlfriend. Although I think it is all for show because everyone knows that he is gay. He is a big pouf."

"Lawrence, that's enough."

The tone and volume of Caroline's voice surprised everyone, especially herself.

"John, I have asked you to leave. You know where the door is. Please close it quietly on your way out. Lawrence, you need to clear up this mess that you have made. The pots live in the kitchen, not on the living room floor. Preferably washed and in the cupboard, not dirty and on the counter. Move, now, the both of you."

Caroline picked up her bag and walked back into the hall. She stood looking at the ridiculous number of coats hung on the rack and added her own to the collection.

Lawrence may have only been joking about William but it had touched a raw nerve. If he could be so bigoted and small minded at 15, what would everyone else think when she finally decided to tell them about Kate?

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on the back door interrupted Caroline from her Sunday morning ritual of reading the papers and drinking tea in her pyjamas. She instantly recognised the knock and went to let her mother in.

"Morning love."

Celia leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mum. There's tea in the pot if you want it."

"Thanks. That would be grand. 'Ere, did I see John's car parked in the drive last night?"

"Yes mum you did. He dropped the boys back home."

"So he hadn't come to see you then? The two of you, you're not, well, you're not getting back together again?"

"No, no, we are most definitely not. John and I are over. In fact, while we are on the subject, there is something that I need to tell you. Sit down will you."

"Go on then. I'll tell you my news later."

Caroline paused. This was her big chance to tell her mum about Kate but something on Celia's face was intriguing her. She paused and then lost her nerve.

"No, you go first. What did you come to tell me?"

Celia pulled out one of the breakfast stools and climbed onto it, placing her hands on the counter and leaning forward.

"Well, our Muriel rang last night."

"Aunty Muriel? Oh good Lord. When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"I can't remember. Anyway, she rang and she said that she wanted to come over and see me. Apparently, she has been going through some old papers in her bureau and she has found some that belonged to my father and it would appear"

Celia leaned in towards Caroline, looking around her furtively to see if anyone was listening. Caroline pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"It would appear that he has some sort of hidden investment in a large company and we might be in for a bob or two. Can you imagine that? And I thought he was always a tight old beggar."

Caroline stood up and took her glasses off. She placed her hands on her hips and looked over at Celia.

"No! Well, I can't see how that can be. After all this time. How come you never found this out before? Is this company even still in business? It might have gone to the wall years ago."

"Apparently not. They have offices in Sheffield, Doncaster and Leeds and they are doing very well."

"But even so. You can't just march into one of their offices with a bit of paper that must be at least, what, 50 years old and demand some money from the business. Is this piece of paper even legal?"

Celia took a sip of her tea.

"Well, that's what I don't know. So that's why our Muriel is coming over today. Will you be around? I could do with you here to look over the stuff she is bringing."

"Well I could be if you want me there. I oh damn, what time is she coming over?"

Caroline just remembered she said she was going to go round to see Kate.

"Tea time she said. You know what our Muriel is like. She will want to come over on Sunday tea to see what sort of a spread you will lay on."

"Me? Why is it down to me? Mum. You didn't invite her for tea did you? "Oh our Caroline will make us a spot of tea." I bet you did didn't you? I bet you told her that."

Celia smiled and lifted herself off the stool.

"About 5pm. Is that OK?"

She leaned forward and kissed Caroline.

"No mum. No it isn't. I have plans."

"You? Plans on a Sunday tea time. Pull the other one. See you later love."

Caroline leaned forward on the counter and sighed. There was no way that she was going to be able to see Kate now unless she actually invited her to tea.

And then Celia stopped in the door way.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me about? What was this exciting news of yours?"

"Oh, er, me? My news? Oh, it was nothing. It can wait."

* * *

"I didn't know your mother had a sister."

"Well she does. Muriel. They don't see eye to eye on many things. Not since she ran off with mum's boyfriend, the one she had before she met my dad. I don't think she ever forgave her for that. Anyway, she is coming over the tea today and I wondered if you would like to come along. It will probably be very boring but it will be the only way that I can see you. And you can meet her and the boys. Oh, and my mother."

It went quiet.

"Kate, are you still there?"

Caroline balanced the phone on her shoulder, shutting the oven door with one hand and reaching over to put something in the sink with the other.

"Yes, sorry. Does this mean that, well, if you want me to meet the family, that you might be thinking of introducing me as someone more than just a work colleague, a friend?"

Caroline paused, surprised by the question.

"Oh I err, I mmmm I don't I don't I hadn't really thought about it. I need to tell the boys first and that would be best done when we are on our own. Let's see how today goes shall we. It might turn out to be a good day. I don't think that the timing would be right to tell my mother though. Not when Aunty Muriel is coming over. That would just set her on edge and quite possibly shove her over it."

If Caroline could have seen the smile on Kate's face, she would have smiled as broadly too. Kate was suddenly hopeful that Caroline would at least tell the boys.

"Thank you Caroline."

"So, I'll see you around 4.30pm then shall I?"

"Looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye Kate. Bye. Bye."

Caroline walked over to the sink and pushed her sleeves up. She had made that commitment now. She had told Kate that she would find the time today to tell the boys. Her heart was already racing and she started to rehearse what she was going to say to them.

"So the thing is boys. The thing is this. You know Kate, the new teacher from school? Miss McKenzie. Well she and I are friends. Actually, we are more than friends. She and I are together and we oh gosh, this is going to be difficult. Right, Caroline start again."

She glanced at her reflection in the sink and, moving her hair back from her face, she stood upright, pushing her chest out and holding her head up high.

"So when I was younger, I had this friend at university. A special friend. She was a girl and we were like girlfriend and boyfriend only we were two girls. And then …. Shit! This makes me sound about 11 years old. Why can't I do this? Right. OK. I need to tell you something boys."

"I need to tell you that I am gay and that Kate and I are having a relationship."

Caroline suddenly dropped the plate that she had been absentmindedly drying and it fell to the floor, shards of pottery scattering everywhere. She spun round to face William who was standing in the kitchen in his dressing gown, listening to her. He slowly walked over to her.

"How how how long … when did you when did … how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. I heard all. It's OK mum. Really it is."

William smiled and reached out and gently stroked Caroline's arm. She dropped her head, staring at the broken plate on the floor, briefly thinking that it resembled her life at this very moment in time: broken and impossible to put back together again.

"I don't care. You are still my mum and it doesn't matter who you are with. I just want you to be happy. I know that things haven't been right since dad left for that, that woman but these last few weeks, you have changed. You have been happier and brighter and more relaxed. And if it is Miss McKenzie that has done that, then I am pleased for you, I really am. I like her. She is a great linguist and she is funny and caring and you are very well suited."

Caroline wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks and she turned away, embarrassed to be crying in front of William. More than anything, she was touched by his understanding, his great insight into the situation and his reaction.

"I don't know how this happened. It just sort of, well, it just sort of did. I didn't plan this you know. God knows what they will think at school when this gets out. Oh good gracious, how I will tell granny? What will she think?"

William laughed.

"Who cares what granny thinks? As long as you two are happy. What are you baking?"

"What? Oh, I have a quiche in the oven. Aunty Muriel is coming over for tea. Yes I know. I was surprised too. Anyway, she is coming over and so is Kate. I have asked Kate to come over too. I don't know if I am going to tell granny about us but I, well, as you know, I was planning to tell you and Lawrence. So now you know. And I am sorry for the way this came out. I was just so nervous. Anyway, now you know and I just have to tell Lawrence. Oh, and your father at some point. I guess I should tell him."

"Do you want me to tell Lawrence?"

"No, no, I can do it. Well, yes I guess that it might be best coming from you. Actually, no. I'll speak to him myself. Is he up?"

"I haven't heard him yet. He will probably be under his covers with one of those magazines that the boys in his class share."

William pulled a face in disgust and Caroline laughed.

"I'm sure he will come downstairs when he's hungry. Thank you William. Thank you for being so understanding. This hasn't been easy for me and I am sure that it will get harder before it gets better. But it is who I am and it is something that I should have done a long time ago. "

"I won't pretend to understand mum. You just need to know that I love you and I will support you."

Caroline bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying again and she wiped her index finger underneath her nose.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I need to study for my mock exams so I will be upstairs if you need me."

She reached out and ruffled his hair.

"At least one of my boys is studious. Where did I go wrong with Lawrence?"

William shrugged and they both burst out laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline had just finished cleaning up the broken plate that she had dropped when Lawrence came bundling into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Morning ma. What's for breakfast?"

He went straight to the fridge and picked up a carton of juice.

"Get a glass! Er, what would you like? I can do bacon and eggs."

"Perfect." He was just about to leave the kitchen again when Caroline called him back.

"Lawrence, I need to talk to you. Sit down please."

"It wasn't me mum. It was Seb. He was the one that did it. You can ask anyone."

Caroline placed her hand on her hip and stared at him.

"Seb Dixon did what? What did he do? Oh, never mind. Come and sit down please."

Lawrence shuffled across the kitchen and hauled himself into one of the chairs.

"Is this really bad mum? You look like you've been crying. Is this serious? Has granny died?"

"No granny has not died. Well at least I don't think she has. She was in here about an hour ago. No, I need to tell you about, well, I tell you something about me. I need to tell you about me and Kate, Miss McKenzie. You know we are friends, right?"

Lawrence nodded.

"And sometimes friends, well they become more than just friends."

He stared at her, a frown developing on his face as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Right."

"Yes. And sometimes, friends can start to like each other as more than just friends and they want to take their friendship to another level and they, oh gosh, this is hard."

Lawrence spoke.

"We are still talking about you and Miss McKenzie aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are."

Caroline was beginning to think that she might just need to tell him straight. She took a deep breath.

"Lawrence, I need you to listen carefully to me. Miss McKenzie and I we are, we are seeing each other."

Lawrence frowned and screwed up his face, not quite understanding what Caroline was trying to tell him.

"Yes, I know. You see each other every day."

"No, I mean we are seeing each other. Like a couple. We are dating."

She stopped and looked at Lawrence. He slowly lifted his head and opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed his mouth and opened it a few times and then looked down at his hands, interlacing his fingers and lifting them up alternately.

"But you are a woman and so is she. Does that mean that you are, that you and her are …"

"Yes Lawrence. I am gay, we are both gay. This didn't just happen overnight you know. It isn't something that I just decided to do. I have known about this for a long time."

"But you and dad, you are married, and you have me and William. You have kids. You can't be gay."

Caroline stood behind Lawrence and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I am. I know this is hard for you to understand. I don't love you and William any less you know. I think I would always have had you, my boys."

She tightened her hold on him but he shrugged his shoulder and turned around, slipping off the stool and standing in front of her, his 15 years evident in his height.

"You are disgusting and you have ruined my life. I hate you, do you know that?"

"Lawrence, don't say that. Please, try to understand."

He glared at her one last time before turning round and slamming the door behind him. Caroline could hear him running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She waited expectantly for his bedroom door to slam and winced when it did.

"Well that was a success. Not!"

* * *

Caroline spent the rest of the day cleaning the house and preparing food. She knew that both her mum and Aunty Muriel would judge her based on how clean her kitchen was or how much her scones had risen and she was determined not to give them anything to grouch about.

William took a break from his studying at lunch time and they spoke about Kate.

"It's still early days yet William but I, well, I know that this is what I want. Kate is who I want. I can't explain it really."

William looked at her and Caroline was amazed by the wisdom behind his eyes.

"I understand, really I do. You don't have to try to explain it to me, to anyone."

Caroline took his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you William. Thank you for being so understanding and not judging me. This is hard for me you know. It is hard to admit that after 20 years of being with your father, this isn't who I am. I will always be your mum, yours and Lawrence's. I just won't be his wife anymore in any sense of the word."

Lawrence also ventured into the kitchen and it was evident that he hadn't gotten over the shock of the news.

"Can I get you any lunch?"

He ignored Caroline and went straight to the fridge.

"Lawrence, please. You can't carry on ignoring me you know. Try to see this from my point of view."

He spun round, the fridge door handle still in his grip, and glared at her.

"And what point of view is that? When I went to bed last night, you were my mum, my straight mum. And when I got up this morning, you were as bent as a ten bob note."

Caroline stopped cleaning the side and looked at him.

"But I am still your mum. I am still the same person. And it really isn't like that you know. I didn't suddenly think "Oh, I tell you what, I have had enough of men so I am going to see what this lesbian lark is all about." I have always been this way, it's who I am, it's in my genes. God, what do they teach you at that school?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you should have a word with the head teacher. I hear that she knows a thing or two about muff munching."

Caroline suddenly realised what he had just said and she picked up her cloth again and carried on cleaning. She decided to ignore the remark but Lawrence wasn't ready to let this lie.

"So what is next on the PHSE agenda at the school then Dr Elliott? Are you going to review the curriculum and give the pupils pointers so they can spot a bean flicker at 10 paces? Perhaps you should line up all the teachers and have us pick out the straight ones."

Caroline threw her cloth down.

"Enough Lawrence! I will not have any homophobic remarks bantered about in my house, regardless of my sexuality or anyone elses' for that matter. Just because someone is gay does not make them a worse person. People don't choose who they would fall in love with."

"You are unbelievable you know. You have known Miss McKenzie for 5 minutes and now you are declaring your love for her."

Lawrence was red in the face and he stood ramrod straight, his arms by his side and his fists balled.

"I said no such thing. I said that Miss McKenzie and I are seeing each other, we are a couple. It is still very early days yet."

"Yeah, whatever mum. Well, don't expect me to be happy for you. In fact, don't expect me to live with you anymore. I want to live with dad."

Caroline folded her arms and looked at William for some support. He looked down at the kitchen counter and then stood up and walked over to Lawrence.

"Look, mum is still mum isn't she? She didn't grow 2 heads overnight. She isn't going to stop loving you just because she is ready to face who she really is. Lawrence, you need to grow up and get used to the idea. And if you want to go and live with dad, feel free. Fill your boots. You will be back here within the week, I bet you anything. They don't even have food in the house most of the time. And where would you sleep?"

Lawrence stuck out his bottom lip.

"I don't care. I'm going to ring dad now and ask him to come and pick me up."

Caroline shrugged at William and turned to face Lawrence.

"Oh, Aunty Muriel is coming over for tea tonight so it would be nice if you could put in an appearance and say hello. Granny is coming round too and, err, Kate, I have invited Kate."

"No thanks. I think I'll pass. I have some packing to do."

And he left the kitchen balancing a large plate full of food.

"Well, at least you won't starve if your dad agrees to pick you up."

* * *

Kate arrived promptly and Caroline couldn't hide her smile as she opened the door to her.

"Hi! Come on in."

She stole a kiss before Kate stepped into the hall way.

"Here, let me take your coat."

Caroline helped her out of her coat and lovingly stroked her neck, leaning forward to plant small kisses around her hairline.

"Oh, the boys know. About us I mean. I've told them."

Kate turned round. She ran her finger around Caroline's top lip and traced the cleft in her chin with her thumb.

"How did they take it?"

"Well, William was very understanding. He already knew. Well, he suspected. And Lawrence hates me. In fact, he is probably on the phone this very minute asking John if he can go and live with him."

Kate wrapped her arms round her and pulled her close.

"I am sure he will come round. It's a big thing for him you know. And your mother?"

Caroline leaned out of the embrace and looked Kate squarely in the face.

"My mother? Oh, my mother. Well, you see, the thing is, I thought that I ought to wait until, well until after Aunty Muriel has left. She is in enough of a state as it is, my mother. She doesn't need me to add to the unexplained anxiety."

"Caroline! You promised."

"I know I did and I will tell her, I will. Just not today. Come on, I'll get you a drink."

She held out her hand which Kate took and led the way into the kitchen. William was preparing a salad and he wiped his hands and offered one to Kate.

"Miss McKenzie. Hello."

"Hello William. And it's Kate. You can call me Kate when we aren't at school. How are you? How is the revision going?"

William rolled his eyes.

"Not too bad although the maths is proving a little difficult."

Kate laughed.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. Maths really isn't my strong subject."

William smiled.

"Mine neither! It's OK. I am going to Mr Robertshaw's revision classes next week. It might help me focus a little more on the areas where I am struggling. Can I get you a drink?"

Caroline was stood watching the exchange feeling extremely proud of her eldest son.

"Sorry Kate, you must think me very rude. Yes, a drink. What would you like? I have juice, coffee, wine. Take your pick."

"Is it too early for a glass of wine?"

Kate looked over at Caroline and her huge eyes made Caroline go weak at the knees.

"Well, considering that you are about to meet my mother and I am meeting my Aunty Muriel for the first time in about 10 years, I don't think it is too early."

And she laughed as she poured them both a very large glass.

* * *

Celia's face appeared at the kitchen window at 4.45pm and she was surprised to see Caroline and William chatting to someone. Had Caroline forgotten that Muriel was coming at 5pm? She knocked loudly on the glass and waited to be let in.

"Mum. Hello."

Caroline stepped to one side to let her in.

"Mum, this is Kate, one of my friends from work. Kate, this is my mother Celia."

Kate stood up and extended her hand to Celia. She gently shook it and smiled at her.

"Hello. Kate you say? Oh, Caroline hasn't mentioned your name before."

"Yes she has granny. We were chatting about her over dinner the other night. Remember? Kate is the one who has restarted the choir."

Celia frowned at William.

"Oh yes, I remember now. The foolhardy one who thinks that she can repair the school's reputation? Well, good luck to you."

Kate smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'm sure I won't need it."

"Have you forgotten that Muriel is coming?"

Caroline shook her head.

"No, no, I hadn't forgotten. I could hardly forget after I have been cooking since the early hours of this morning. No, I invited Kate to join us for a bite to eat."

Celia leaned on the counter and looked directly at Caroline.

"But this is family business. Muriel is coming to discuss my father's personal effects."

"And Kate is a friend. A close friend. And I don't think we will be discussing anything that Kate cannot be present for."

Kate started to feel uncomfortable.

"I can leave if you like, if you think I am going to be in the way."

"There's no need Kate. I asked you here. This is my house. And I would like you to stay."

She lay her hand on Kate's arm and stroked it with her thumb. This didn't go unnoticed to Celia.

"How long did you say you had known Kate for?"

"I didn't. I said that Kate was a teacher at school. If it makes a difference, Kate started in September so I would say I have known her for a little over a month."

"Oh I see. Well I would rather she wasn't here but as you say this is your house."

Celia folded her arms and walked across the kitchen towards the table that Caroline had prepared. She lifted the tinfoil covers on some of the dishes and nodded disapprovingly at a few of them. Caroline glared at her and would have made a comment if she hadn't have caught Kate's eye. She was smiling and looked ready to burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?"

Caroline mouthed the word.

Kate screwed up her eyes and her grinned widened. She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand. Caroline smiled back and gave a shallow cough.

"What time did Aunty Muriel say she was coming?"

Celia turned round and walked back up the room towards them.

"5pm. She'll be here any minute now. You know how she likes to be on time."

And she was. At exactly 5pm, the doorbell rang and Caroline stood up.

"I'll get it shall I?"

Walking down the hallway, she stopped to check herself in the mirror, straightening her blouse and smoothing down her hair slightly.

"Aunty Muriel! How lovely to see you. Please, come in."

Caroline opened the door wide and leaned forward and kissed Muriel on the cheek before waving her into the house.

"Here, let me get that."

Muriel handed Caroline her jacket and stood timidly.

"Oh sorry. Straight through there, into the kitchen. Mum and William are in there. Oh, and a friend from work, Kate."

Muriel walked down the hallway, slowing down to take a look in the living room.

"You have a lovely house Caroline. Your mum said it was big but I wasn't quite expecting this."

"Thank you. It has taken some doing but it is finally the way I want it. Well, for now at least. Can I get you a cup of tea? The kettle has just boiled. Or perhaps you would like a coffee. It's just as quick to put on the espresso machine."

"Tea would be lovely, thank you. Celia!"

As Muriel entered the kitchen and saw her sister, she held out her arms to her. Celia reluctantly stood up and stepped into them.

"Muriel. It's been a long time."

"Too long I think. How are you? I must say you look very well."

Celia took two paces back.

"I'm very well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Muriel smiled.

"I was just telling Caroline what a lovely house she has. Oh goodness me. Is this William? You have grown so tall. Look at you! You were knee high to a grasshopper the last time I saw you."

William smiled meekly at her.

"And this must be your friend. Pleased to meet you."

Muriel feebly shook Kate's hand and looked her up and down a few times.

"So you work with Caroline do you? What is she like as a boss?"

Kate smiled.

"Very good. She is a very good boss. She certainly knows how to make her staff feel valued."

Caroline coughed and turned her head.

"Would you err would would how about we sit down and have something to eat. Aunty Muriel, you must be hungry after your long drive over."

"Well, I dare say that I would be able to eat a bit of something. Thank you."

They all made their way to the table and Celia looked around her.

"No Lawrence? It isn't like him to miss out on a meal. Is he feeling alright?"

Caroline and William exchanged glances.

"I err I sent him upstairs with a flea in his ear. He was rude to me earlier and he, well, he said some very harsh things. I expect he will come down when he is hungry."

"What sort of things?"

Celia was curious.

"It doesn't matter. Can we just forget about Lawrence please."

Caroline started to uncover the food and they all sat down.

"You can sit where you like. Please, help yourselves."

Conversation was stilted and slightly awkward as they started eating.

"This looks lovely Caroline. You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for me."

"Oh, it was no trouble Muriel was it Caroline?"

Caroline opened her eyes wide and then faked a smile.

"No, no, no trouble at all. This was just something that I knocked together. So Aunty Muriel, mum tells me that you have found some of her father's old papers and you think that you might have uncovered some shares in a company."

"Just like our Caroline to get straight to the point."

Celia put down her fork and wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"It's fine Celia, honestly. Yes, that's right Caroline. It would appear that he bought a substantial amount of shares when he retired and they are now worth a small fortune. The business has expanded since dad worked there and they have branches all over Yorkshire. This could be quite a windfall."

"How come they weren't found before? The share certificates I mean. Hasn't he been dead for a long time now?"

William was intrigued by this and was weighing things up in his mind.

"They were shoved in an envelope at the back of some other papers and left in a drawer of his old bureau. It was only because I was clearing it out ready to get shot of it that I found them."

"Dad's old bureau? The one he used to keep in the back room? You can't sell that bureau. I love that bureau. Oh Muriel, please don't sell it."

Celia was dismayed and she looked at Muriel with imploring eyes.

"At least let me have first refusal. I am sure that I will find somewhere to put it."

"You're welcome to it if you can come and collect it. I always hated it. I only kept hold of it for this long because I knew you liked it."

Caroline and Kate exchanged glances and, sensing the awkwardness, they carried on eating.

"Anyway, they looked all official and I had my solicitor look at them and he says that we should be able to sell them and "

Caroline stopped eating.

"Wait a minute. How many shares does he have? If he owns a part of the company, surely it makes them worth more than just a few quid."

"What do you mean Caroline?"

Celia and Muriel looked at her.

"Well, it will be like your father has been a sleeping partner for all these years won't it? Owning a part of the company but not having any say in how it operates. But now all that changes doesn't it? As a shareholder, you would have some say in how the company works. Like being able to make decisions on the day to day running. Well, potentially it will anyway. I don't know the ins and outs of how all this works but it would be worth discussing this in more detail with a solicitor first before just deciding to sell the shares!"

"What would me or our Muriel want with a business we know nothing about? Neither of us know how to run a business."

"No, Caroline is right Celia."

Kate had been listening to the conversation intently.

"You should seek proper legal advice about what this means for you before just deciding to cash in the shares. Are either of you ready to run a business even? Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Is it? And who asked you?"

"Mum, how rude! Kate was just backing up what I have already said."

"Exactly! Repeating your words. You aren't at work now you know. You don't have to agree with everything that Caroline says."

Kate squirmed in her chair and she lowered her eyes. Caroline glared at Celia.

"Stop it."

The words were said silently through gritted teeth and the look on Caroline's face told Celia that she had gone too far.

"No, no, Kate is right. I think we need to think about what this really means for us Celia. I mean, what do either of us know about running a business? 'Appen we should just sell them. They might not be worth anything anyway."

Caroline interrupted.

"It seems to me like there are lots for you 2 to discuss before you make any decisions. All I will say is that you shouldn't go rushing into things."

"Well, if anyone is interested in what I think, I think we should sell them. I'm beggared if I know the first thing about all this business lark."

Celia leaned forward and helped herself to another sandwich.

"What do you think our William?"

William had been sat silently listening to the goings on, watching the dynamics of the females around the table.

"I think that what everyone has said is all very valid and I think that Mum and Kate are right. You need to take expert advice and you need to weigh up all the pros and cons."

"Well, that's settled then. Caroline, is there any more tea in the pot?"


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost 9pm when the conversation finally died a death and Muriel decided to leave.

"Well, I suppose I ought to go. I'll speak to my solicitor again and get him to contact the board of directors. At least that way, we can let them know what we have found and then they can tell us what we should or could do from here on in. Caroline, thank you so much for tea. It was lovely. And Kate, it was so nice to see you. Will I be seeing you again?"

Kate smiled at her and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Quite possibly, yes. It was lovely meeting you too Muriel. Drive safely."

Celia got up from her chair and walked her sister to the front door.

"I suppose it has been kind of nice catching up with you Muriel. I don't know why we left it this long."

Muriel half turned to her.

"Well I do. It's because of what happened. You hated me for a long time didn't you, even after I married Frank. But I am over that now. That's all in the past and Frank is no longer with us. I am too old to be playing games Celia. Can we keep in touch, I mean really keep in touch and not just say that we will?"

Celia was surprised at how honest Muriel was being with her. It had been a long time since they had stopped talking.

"Yes, I'd like that. Good night Muriel. Take care."

They hugged each other and Celia watched her pull off the drive and, after giving her one final wave, she closed the door and returned to the living room.

"Well, that's that over and done with until the next wedding or funeral. Keep in touch my eye! She has no more intention of keeping in touch with me than I do with her."

She sighed indignantly and Caroline laughed.

"Oh mum, you do make me laugh! Do you want me to walk you round home?"

Celia folded her arms and peered at Caroline.

"No thank you. I think I can find my own way. And if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get rid of me."

"What? No, no, not at all. Never. No, I just thought you might want to go home and think about what Auntie Muriel has told you. "

Caroline felt Kate's foot lightly brush her calf and she shuddered as though she were cold.

"I guess I ought to be off. I know when I'm not wanted. Night love. Kate."

She nodded in the general direction of where Kate was sat and, pulling her cardigan around her, she left the room.

"Night Celia."

Kate was physically and mentally exhausted by the evening and made no effort to get up, choosing instead to smile sweetly and wave from where she was settled in the corner of the sofa. And it was in the very same position that Caroline found her when she returned 10 minutes later after showing Celia out. Kate looked up at her and grinned sleepily.

"Well that was certainly a baptism of fire. Blimey, neither of them hold back from what they really think do they? They have certainly earned their diplomas in tactlessness haven't they? Are you trying to scare me off or just prepare me for more of what is to come?"

Caroline smiled and perched on the edge of the seat, reaching out for Kate with one hand and stroking her thigh with the other.

"I am sorry my love really I am. I just thought it would be easier if Mum had actually met you before we, you know, before we told her about us. I wanted her to meet you and get to know you as you and not as well, not as my girlfriend or significant other half, and to get all the introductions over and done with as soon as possible. anyway, you really ought to know what you are letting yourself in to before you fall any deeper."

Kate squeezed her hand.

"I have already fallen too far to want to back out now. Having the family on side is a bonus. It's you that I love Caroline. I don't give a damn about your mother. Well, actually I do but it wouldn't bother me if she didn't take to me."

Caroline cocked her head on one side and smiled broadly at her. She leaned forward and kissed Kate tenderly, gently parting her lips with her tongue. They savoured the taste of each other and then Caroline pulled away, breathless.

"I'll see if I can tell my mother about us before I leave for work in the morning. At least then she will have all day to calm down before she sees me again. And I guess I need to tell John at some point don't I? I wonder if he will handle it better than Lawrence. Oh good Lord, Lawrence! I expected him to have put in an appearance before now. He is more angry at me that I thought."

Caroline suddenly stiffened and Kate sensed that she ought to leave and give her some space to chat to the boys. She stretched noisily and raised her arms above her head, revealing her midriff.

"Oh don't do that to me Kate. Do you know how hard it has been to keep my hands off you this evening?"

And she leaned forwards again and placed her hands around Kate's waist, pulling her gently towards her. She caressed her back with her fingertips and slowly moved upwards until her thumbs were underneath Kate's bra and heading for her nipples. Kate arched her back and laid her head on the sofa and closed her eyes again, moaning lightly.

"I don't think you know how much I want you right now."

Caroline kissed Kate, all the while her hands exploring her breasts, pinching her nipples between her finger and thumb. Suddenly, Kate covered Caroline's hands with her own and gradually prised them away. She brought them to her mouth and tenderly kissed her fingers.

"You need to go and speak to Lawrence. And I need to go and do some prep work for my lessons next week. It's Sunday evening and I haven't even looked at my lesson plans yet."

"Oh, do you have to go?"

Caroline stuck out her bottom lip like a petulant child and Kate laughed.

"Yes I do. Sleep well beautiful and I'll see you tomorrow. Go and see Lawrence ad I'll see myself out"

* * *

Caroline quietly knocked on Lawrence's bedroom door before entering. He was sat up in bed playing a video game and didn't miss a beat when she approached the bed.

"Lawrence. Lawrence. Can we talk?"

He ignored her and carried on with his game, skilfully moving his soldier onto to the roof of a building ready to take another pot shot.

"Please. I need to know if we are alright, you and me."

Lawrence paused the game and looked at her.

"Do you really need to ask? How am I going to face the kids at school tomorrow?"

"But no one knows yet, well, except you and William. I haven't even told granny."

He looked sheepishly at her.

"Dad knows."

Caroline groaned and balanced on the edge of the bed.

"What what how did you tell him? What exactly did you say?"

"I said that I wanted to go and live with him because you were moving your girlfriend in and "

"You did what? Oh Lawrence, how could you. That is so far from the truth, well the bit about Kate moving in. It's still very early days with us. We need to find out if this is what we both want."

She shifted her position on the bed, turning away from him and looking at the array of posters on his wall.

"I'm sorry mum but what did you expect me to say? I still can't believe that you are a lesb, that you and Miss McKenzie are, you know, that you are having it off with each other."

Caroline turned back round to face him and gently picked up his hands in hers.

"I know how strange this must be for you. It's strange for me too. And it will take some getting used to. But for now, we are not ready to shout it from the rooftops. We have chosen to tell a few select members of our close family and that is how we want it to stay for a while. And Kate and I are not "having it off" as you so crudely put it. We are courting, going out, seeing each other. We are not cavorting with each other at every chance we get."

He smiled cautiously at her and tightened his grip on her hands.

"Do you really want to go and live with dad? Because if you do, I won't try to stop you. I just want you to be happy."

Lawrence lowered his eyes.

"He doesn't want me. He said so. He said there was no room for me in his flat and that I would just have to suck it up."

Caroline was tempted to let Lawrence know that his response was no more than she had expected but she knew it was wrong of her to slate John to his youngest son. She reached up and smoothed his hair.

"I guess he does have a point. It is a very small flat and I cannot imagine that Judith is the tidiest of people. Would it be so bad having to stay here in your own house and your own room with your video games and your DVDs and CDs?"

Lawrence shrugged.

"I guess not."

Caroline smiled at him for a moment and then opened her arms wide.

"Are you too old for a hug because I could really do with one right now."

Caroline leaned forward and Lawrence fell into her arms, hugging her tightly. She felt his body trembling and then the tears flowed, splashing on her neck. She rubbed his back and made cooing noises to him.

"It will be OK, I promise. I can't promise it will be easy for any of us but it will be OK and we will come out of this on the other side. Now, do you want me to get you anything to eat? There is still some food left."

"Please. I am starving."

* * *

Caroline groaned when her alarm clock went off. The weekend had flown by far too quickly and she had really enjoyed the time she had spent with Kate. So much so that she didn't want it to end. But it was Monday morning, the start of a new week, and she had a promise to fulfil.

She was in the kitchen eating breakfast and steeling herself to go round and see her mother when she heard all the all too familiar knock on the kitchen window. She waved and smiled and went to let her in.

"Mum! How lovely. What are you doing up so early?"

Celia walked into the house and made her way up to the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know. I have nowt special to get up for. I just couldn't help thinking about our Muriel and the past and those damn shares and Frank and everything else."

"Well now that you're here, and I am glad that you and Muriel are talking again, now that you're here I have something to tell you. Sit down will you."

Celia looked inquisitively at her and sat on one of the high stools.

"What is it? Is John coming back?"

"No."

"Has our William got a girlfriend?"

"No. Well, not that I know of."

"Have you been sacked?"

"No. No, why would I get sacked?"

"I don't know. Well, what then?"

"If you just shut up for one minute, I would be able to tell you. So, the thing is, Kate my friend who you met last night."

Celia rested her chin in her hand and was staring intently at Caroline.

"Yes, I remember her. I might be old but I'm not senile."

"Yes, well, anyway. Kate. You see the thing is, Kate and I are very close friends. We are, well, how should I put it, we are very fond of each other and I, me and her we are erm we are seeing each other, you know, going out together."

At this point, Caroline stopped and looked over at her mum who quietly resembled a goldfish. Her mouth was opening and closing and her eyes were wide.

"But she's a woman. And so are you."

"Yes, she is, and I am. 10 out of 10 for that observation."

"But you can't be. You can't be going out with each other. You're married and you have children."

"Oh, you really are on form here aren't you. Another 10 out of 10 for that one too mum."

"Well, if you are telling me that you have turned into a lesbians because John has been a plonker, then I'm just not buying it Caroline. There are plenty more men you know, men who will treat you right and won't go cheating on you. Men who aren't so wet and drippy and a complete waste of time. You don't need to start being one of those lesbian people."

Caroline looked at her mother, exasperated.

"I'm not starting becoming a lesbian person as you so eloquently put it. I have always been a lesbian. In fact, I was a lesbian from the day I was born. It isn't like catching a cold you know. That's not how it works."

"What do you mean, you've always been one. Have you heck! As I said, you're married with children. Have you been drinking or summat?"

Caroline walked over to the sink and poured a half drunk cup of tea away.

"No I have not mother. I am perfectly sober and perfectly sane. Now, I have said all I am going to say. I have a girlfriend, her name is Kate and I am going over to her house for dinner this evening so I would very much appreciate it if you could keep an eye on the boys for me. Would that be OK? Now I have to go to or I will be late for work. Boys! I'm leaving. You can let yourself out mum."

And with that, she quickly kissed Celia on the cheek, grabbed her bag off the counter and left for work, leaving Celia staring open mouthed after her.

* * *

The Monday morning blues hit Kate as soon as she walked into the staff room and she quickly acknowledged a few colleagues and headed straight for the kettle. As it was boiling, she stared at a health and safety poster in front of her, not really reading it, but instead thinking back to her weekend and the time she had spent with Caroline. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Morning everyone! I trust you all had a fantabulous weekend. I know I certainly did and I know at least one other teacher in this room who did, isn't that right Miss McKenzie?"

Kate slowly closed her eyes and breathed deeply before turning round to see Sophie heading straight for her.

"You're a dark horse Kate, you really are! How did you convince the head of Sulgrave to have lunch with you? A picnic lunch at that? It all looked very cosy and almost romantic. Come on, what's the scoop?"

Kate gritted her teeth and, in a very quiet voice responded.

"There is no scoop. It was just me and Caroline, Dr Elliott, having lunch together. We happen to have a lot in common."

Sophie sidled up to Kate, nudging her gently with her elbow.

"I bet you do. Is she the other woman you alluded to that day in the classroom? That day when you couldn't keep your hands off me?"

Kate took 2 steps back and looked Sophie square in the face.

"Let me make some things very clear to you. One. I did not molest you, maul you or seduce you in my classroom. We shared a kiss, a very mutual kiss. Two. I do not and never did fancy you. And three. What Dr Elliott and I do in our own time is very much our own business. I will neither confirm nor deny whether she is the other woman in my life. I will leave that up to your sordid and very childish imagination. If you think that 2 women sharing a sandwich means that they are lovers, then I feel very sorry for you that you have such a sad and uneventful life. Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to prepare for."

And Kate walked out of the staffroom feeling very smug with herself and very aware that the rest of the staff had stopped their own conversations and were listening to hers, each one making up their own mind about the new teacher and Dr Elliott.

Sophie laughed uncomfortably and looked around her, the colour quickly rising in her cheeks.

"Well, who'd have thought eh? I don't know about you guys but I think that Kate has something to hide."

Susan Worthington put down her cup and looked up at Sophie. She was a quiet woman, slight in stature, and very unassuming. She had been at the school for almost 20 years now and had lived with her commonl law wife, Patricia, for the best part of that time. She had worked her way up the ladder and now headed up the geography department. Her colleagues and pupils thought highly of her and admired her teaching style which was innovative and fun.

Susan always vehemently defended Caroline whenever anyone chose to disagree with her management decisions and they had mutual respect for each other. In fact, Caroline would often sound Susan out when she found herself between a rock and a hard place. If they stopped to think about it, they would both probably confess to having a bit of a soft spot for each other.

"And if she has and they were in a relationship, Kate and Dr Elliott, is that any of your business? It wouldn't bother you if it were Kate and another man so why should it be any different if her partner is a woman?"

Sophie was surprised that Susan was engaging in a conversation with her as they have never previously chatted. She looked around to see if anyone else was going to join in.

"Why does it bother me? Do you really need to ask? Have you no morals Miss Worthington?"

"I have morals Miss Brightman but let me share my thinking with you. The word in the staffroom is that you tried it on with Miss McKenzie and she gave you the knock back. So, could it be that you are a little bit jealous? Are you perhaps stirring up trouble?"

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and changed her stance.

"Me? Jealous of her? Let me tell you something shall I. I could have any woman I wanted, any one. Why would I want either of them? I'm not jealous, no, far from it."

Susan was starting to enjoy the exchange and she felt geed on by some of her colleagues who had put down their pens or their newspapers and were taking a keen interest.

"Now let me tell you something. I have had more muff in my time than I care to remember. And although I am happily married to someone, I would no sooner look at you than I would look at Mr Howarth over there. So don't flatter yourself sweetie. And for what it is worth, I think you are no more gay than Katie Price is. What you need is a good rogering, a right old seeing to. You just haven't found a bloke with enough balls to take on someone who is as high maintenance as you. Now, don't you have some netballs you need to blow up or something?"

There was a loud gasp around the room and a certain amount of sniggering and Sophie stood in the middle of the room, her bottom lip trembling and her knees shaking. Without saying another word, she flounced out of the classroom, tossing her hair behind her.

Kate was just quick enough to dive in the empty classroom next door, tears streaming down her face, holding her sides which were aching from laughing.

* * *

"Oh good Lord! Did Susan really say that to her? What did Sophie say?"

Kate and Caroline were having lunch in her office and Kate was regaling her about what had happened in the staff room. Caroline wiped her mouth with a napkin and put down her sandwich.

"She didn't. She just walked out of the staff room. Susan really showed her up. And that comment about her not being gay. Do you think she is gay? I would love to know the story on that one."

"I really don't care. I am not remotely interested as long as she doesn't keep hitting on you. Hey, I saw my mother this morning. And I, well, I told her about us."

"You did? What did she say?"

Kate was suddenly feeling very nervous and Caroline leaned forward.

"Let's just say that she wasn't falling over herself to congratulate us. She seems to think that I have turned "into one of those lesbian things" because I have had a rough time with John and I can't find another man. Can you believe it?"

"I think I can actually. So what now?"

"Well, she knows about us and the boys know about us and so does John. So there is no one else to tell. Well there is but for now we can be together in my house and your house. I was thinking that I ought to mention it to Gavin and the board of Governors. OK, so he knows about you and that allegation with Sophie but he will have no idea about me. I am not sure what the implications will be for me and the school but I am ready for this."

Kate grabbed her hands.

"Are you sure Caroline? Are you sure you are ready to jeopardise your career for me?"

"Yes. I am ready. I have waited for this moment for a long time. This is what I want Kate. I am more than ready to live my life as the person that I really am."


	16. Chapter 16

Choir practice was almost over when Caroline sneaked into back of the hall and quietly sat down. The sounds coming from the mouths of her students were amazing. The competition was at the weekend and Kate had arranged extra rehearsals all week but Caroline doubted that they could improve on what she had just heard.

When they had finished, the silence was deafening and the children stood still and straight watching Kate as she walked from the piano to the front of the stage.

"OMG that was astounding, something else. Well done everyone. It is clear that you have been practicing and taking on board all the things that you have been told. I think we will be ready to take on the competition this weekend."

There was a murmur amongst the choir and lots of smiles and excited faces.

"Let's not rest on our laurels though. The reaction we will get will be mixed. There will be people who will want to see us fail and people who will be scared to come up against us. Let's prove them all wrong. Now, I want you to all rest your voices, get plenty of sleep and I'll see you all after school tomorrow. Thank you guys."

The choir slowly filtered out of the hall and Caroline smiled at them and offered words of encouragement and congratulations. When the hall was empty, she walked down towards where Kate was packing up her sheet music, her footsteps familiar to Kate who smiled quietly to herself and carried on what she was doing.

"I am very proud of you. You have done so much with the children."

Without turning round, Kate answered her.

"Why thank you very much Dr Elliott. I think that the children will hold their own this weekend and I am suddenly excited for the competition. You're still able to come with us aren't you? I suppose it doesn't matter if you have other plans but I would really like it if you were there."

Caroline moved her weight onto her other foot, folded her arms and looked at Kate.

"Of course I am still coming. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, it would perhaps be a good thing if I was away this weekend what with the news my mother had from me this morning. God, I thought she was going to faint at one point."

Caroline covered her mouth and laughed and Kate joined in, trying to imagine Celia's face.

"You can tell me about the plans over dinner. Are you ready to go? I have cleared up all my paperwork so I can go whenever you are ready."

It was unusual for Caroline to want to leave work at 4.30pm, especially on a Monday, but she had cancelled meetings to make sure that she could leave at a reasonable time.

"Is your mum going to look in on Lawrence and feed him tonight?"

"Well, I told her that I wouldn't be in for tea and I asked her if she would. And she never said she wouldn't. Besides, she is only next door and Lawrence won't starve. There is a well worn route from his bedroom to the fridge."

Kate laughed and she gave Caroline a sultry smile.

"Give me 5 minutes. Why don't I meet you back at mine?"

Caroline touched Kate's hand, unable to contain her excitement at being able to spend time alone with her.

"OK. I'll see you later."

Kate watched her magnificent form sashay down the hall and realised how lucky she was. Caroline was intelligent, good looking and incredibly sexy. And she was going to be waiting for her at her house when she got home from work.

As Kate walked through the double doors into the corridor, she was surprised to see Sophie stood outside leaning against the wall.

"That was all very cosy, the exchange between you and Dr Elliott."

Kate pursed her lips.

"There was no exchange Sophie. Dr Elliott had merely dropped by to see how the choir were getting on. She didn't come to see me. I'm not sure what is going on inside your silly little head but it is not what you think. Our relationship is purely professional. I don't like to mix business and pleasure."

"Oh, so there is some pleasure between the two of us. Are you saying that the Dr is one of us then, that she drinks from the furry cup."

"You are so crude, do you know that? No, that is not what I am saying. Dr Elliott's sexual preferences have nothing to do with me or anyone else for that matter. You do know she is married with 2 children don't you?"

Sophie flicked her hair back off her face.

"That doesn't mean a thing nowadays. You were married weren't you and that didn't stop you."

Kate started to walk away.

"I am not having this conversation with you Sophie. If you are so interested, why don't you ask Dr Elliott mmmm? I am sure she will be more than willing to have a chat with you when she discusses your probation period."

Sophie blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You think you are so clever don't you? Well, I hope you are clever enough not to get caught because if you do, no, when you do, I will be waiting for you and you will be made to leave this school so fast your feet won't even touch the ground."

Kate's heart started to beat fast and she felt nervous and sweaty. She carried on walking, silently praying that Sophie wouldn't follow her. After a cursory glance over her shoulder as she went through the door into the car park, she was more than relieved to see that Sophie was nowhere in sight. She really was trouble and Kate would have to speak to Caroline about how best to handle her. They couldn't keep this to themselves much longer and have the relationship they wanted. Caroline was right: she needed to have a chat with Gavin before this went any further.

* * *

"Are you sure everything's alright Kate? You've hardly said 2 words since we got here. I feel like everything I have just said has fallen on deaf ears. Either that or you are finding me incredibly boring tonight."

Caroline was perched on the end of the kitchen table waiting for the kettle to boil and Kate was sat with a newspaper in front of her. She wasn't reading the words, merely staring at the text and she got up and walked slowly round the table to Caroline.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. I ran into Sophie after you left this evening."

Caroline unfolded her arms and swivelled around so that she was half facing Kate. She leaned back on the table, supporting her weight on her hands.

"She won't let this go Caroline, you and me. She is sure that something is going on between us and she won't rest until she has determined what it is. I am not sure what she will do if she does find out but it scares me. Do you think we should do anything?"

Caroline stood up and reached out to take hold of Kate's hands. She pulled her towards her and gently stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I have been thinking about this a lot over the weekend. And I have decided that I should tell Gavin. I am sure that it won't make any difference, you know, me being gay, but I ought to discuss it with him and see what his take is on it. He may decide that it has nothing to do with how I run the school but on the other hand he may decide that he has a duty of care and a responsibility to inform the parents or at the very least the staff members and the rest of the governing body."

Kate looked at Caroline, her brow furrowed and her mouth set in a thin line.

"Don't look so worried. They can't dismiss me because of my sexual preferences. It's all about performance tables and exam results. And believe me, they would be on the BBC news before anyone had chance to tie a rainbow ribbon around a tree if they chose the wrong path. No, this will all be resolved before the end of the week, mark my words."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I can't be 100 percent sure, I really can't. But I don't want to worry about it tonight. Tonight is about you and me."

And Caroline silenced Kate with a kiss, her hands moving up her arms until they were on her shoulders. She reined her in, and suddenly spun her round so that her bum was resting on the table and Caroline was pressing up against her. She parted her legs with her knee and moved even closer, standing between them and embracing Kate, all the while kissing her and tasting her with her tongue.

Kate moaned softly and slipped her hands under Caroline's blouse, finding the clasp on her bra and expertly unfastening it with one hand. With the other, she waited for the weight of her breasts to fall out of the bra and caught them, stroking one of her nipples with her thumb.

Caroline steadied herself and reached down to unbutton Kate's own blouse, taking her time and caressing first her stomach and then her breasts as she revealed more of her body. She lifted her bra up and bent forwards to take one of Kate's nipples in her mouth, circling her tongue around it and blowing gently.

Kate pushed herself up off the table and let her blouse fall off her shoulders. She reached around her back and unfastened her bra and then nestled into Caroline, their naked skin touching, their breasts rubbing up against each other. She gazed into Caroline's face and bit her bottom lip.

"Come on, we will be more comfortable upstairs."

* * *

Caroline closed the front door quietly behind her and kicked off her shoes in the hallway. She tiptoed towards the kitchen and was surprised to see a light on in the living room. She peered in and smiled at the sight of her mother asleep on the sofa.

"Mum. Mum."

She gently shook her and stood back, gazing down at her. All her frustration and anger with her mum had disappeared and she couldn't help loving the woman in front of her, her body curled up under a lightweight blanket, her mouth open, snoring gently.

"Mum. I'm home. It's bed time."

She opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's you."

"Who did you expect?"

She sat up and stretched.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting the queen of Sheba. Did you have fun?"

Caroline smiled.

"Yes, we had a lovely time thank you."

"You do know that people are laughing about you behind your back don't you?"

"Where did that come from? Oh mum, I thought that we had got past this. That you were over this and you had accepted things. Besides, no one is laughing. No one knows apart from the boys, John and you."

Celia stood up and roughly folded the blanket, throwing it down on the foot stool.

"No Caroline, I have not accepted the situation. You are kidding yourself you know. You are forty flaming five, married with 2 children. You are not a lesbian. And I can't imagine that John will disagree with me either not that me and that useless dozy bugger ever agree on much."

"I haven't discussed it with John yet. Lawrence, well, he erm he sort of blurted it out on the telephone. Anyway, I think you'd better leave now mum. I am not going to stand here and argue with you. Thank you for looking after Lawrence. I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned to kiss Celia who turned her head so that Caroline ended up kissing the air at the side of her ear. She watched her walk through the doorway and sank onto the sofa, running her fingers through her hair. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. When she heard Celia close the back door, she sat forward, leaning her elbows on her thighs and staring into the fireplace. This was going to be harder than she had anticipated.

* * *

Beverley led Gavin into the office and Caroline stood up and smiled at him.

"Gavin! Thank you for coming at such short notice. Beverley, can we have a pot of tea when you have a minute. Or would you prefer coffee Gavin?"

Gavin unbuttoned his jacket and, lifting his trousers slightly across his thighs, he sat down in the chair apposite Caroline.

"Tea would be fine, thank you Caroline."

Caroline nodded at Beverley who left the office and sat down again behind her desk. She put out her arms in front of her, placing the palms face down and took a deep breath before lightly licking her bottom lip and looking up at Gavin.

"I'm going to come straight out with what I have brought you here for Gavin because there is little point in me sugar coating what I have to say. I am gay, a lesbian. I have been since forever and have denied myself of the fact since I was about 19. No one knows outside of my family, well except one very close friend. I have only told my boys and John knows but I haven't really spoken to him face to face yet. Oh, and my mother."

She paused and brought her hands together, interlocking her fingers and bringing them up under her chin. Staring straight at Gavin, she waited expectantly for a response. Trying hard to fill the silence, she continued.

"I thought that I ought to tell you about this before you heard about it from another source. There was the unfortunate incident with Miss Brightman the other week and as a consequence I am sure that she will want to exact her revenge on me. So I wanted to exercise my duty of care to my school and be the first to bring this to your attention."

Gavin shifted in his chair and uncrossed and recrossed his legs. He reached out for his tea and took a mouthful before speaking.

"Thank you for coming to me with this and for your honesty. I feel very privileged, really I do. Now, as you are probably aware, there are laws that do not allow discrimination against people because of their sexual orientation so please be rest assured that we won't be sacking you because of this revelation."

Caroline's shoulders visibly sank and she relaxed somewhat in her chair.

"However, I cannot guarantee that when this comes out, and believe you me it will, that you will not suffer discrimination from pupils and fellow staff although I would like to think that the latter would be more understanding and tolerant. So I guess you need to know what next? Is that right?"

"Yes, yes, I erm well well, yes I do. There is something else that I need to tell you though. That other person who knows, that special person, she is one of the teachers at Sulgrave, Kate McKenzie. Do we need to tell the Governing body for example? Or hold a parents meeting?"

Gavin placed his hands in his lap and looked sympathetically at Caroline.

"Oh, right. Well, that changes things. Not dramatically but you do need to be very careful. If you show Kate any preferences, any favours in promotion or pay rises then that can be misconstrued by people. But as long as there are no conflicts of interest then no we don't need to tell everyone. Unless of course you want to. There are no legal obligations to inform anyone because at the end of the day, it will not affect your performance as a head teacher, a very good head teacher. There won't be any need for a coming out party if that is what you are worried about."

"Thank you Gavin. That is very kind of you to say so. I really don't think that my relationship with Kate will affect how either of us work. I certainly won't be making any decisions about her career without consulting you and the rest of the board and going through the proper channels. I was actually, erm, yes I was kind of worried that I would be expected to tell everyone. So, I don't even have to tell the parents?"

"No you don't. Why would it make any difference to the ethics and values of the school? You will need to be prepared though for those bigoted parents who might pull their children out of school or will want me to send a lynch mob after you but I can handle them. We can handle them together."

For the first time in the meeting, Caroline smiled.

"Oh, I feel so relieved. I really don't think I am ready for all that yet, you know, telling everyone. I don't even think that I am ready to handle those parents who will think I have grown two heads overnight but I will deal with them when I have to."

There was silence for a few moments while they both adjusted to what had just happened.

"I was thinking that I might do something to highlight the LGBT community. You know, make the children aware that they will have fellow students who are struggling with their sexuality. I thought it would be good to highlight LGBT history month in February. And perhaps we could expand on the standard PHSE curriculum. What do you think?"

"I think that is a very good idea. You have obviously given this a lot of thought which isn't surprising considering your constant care and attention to the welfare of your students. I would of course have to run that past the rest of the Governors although I am sure that they won't have a problem with it. I fully support any ideas that you have. And that doesn't of course mean that we have to tell them why we want to do it. Can I ask you something Caroline?"

She suddenly started to get nervous.

"Err, yes, yes of course you can Gavin."

"What did your mother say?"

Caroline burst out laughing.

"Well, here's the thing."

And she started to regale him of the whole situation at home.

* * *

When Caroline pulled into the drive later on that evening, she wasn't really surprised to see John's car haphazardly parked in front of the house. She had expected John to call at the house before she left for work or at the very least, ring her at work.

She picked up her phone and text Kate.

"John here for his showdown. Ring you later. Lots to tell you about Gavin xx"

Caroline picked up her bag from the passenger seat and jumped out of the car. Pointing the key fob in the general direction of the door, she double locked it and put her keys in her bag, fumbling about for her house keys. Just as she was cursing under her breath for not being able to find them, the front door swung open and John stood on the top step.

"John."

"Caroline."

"What do you want?"

"Do you really need to ask Caroline? Our son rings me in tears to tell me you have a girlfriend and you have to ask what I want."

Caroline looked quickly around her.

"Can we discuss this inside? I will not discuss my private life on the doorstep like some washer woman."

She strutted up the steps towards the front door and pushed past John, throwing the house keys which she had eventually managed to find on the hall table.

"So it's true then? You have a girlfriend? A proper girlfriend and not just a friend who happens to be a girl. Or a girl who happens to be your friend?"

John was following Caroline down the hall and into the kitchen. Only when Caroline had picked up a glass, filled it to the top with red wine and took a long drink did she turn around to face him.

"Yes John. Yes I have a girlfriend. Not that it is any of your business but I am seeing someone who just happens to be a woman. The boys know and so does my mother and now it appears that you know too."

She walked over to one of the armchairs in the corner of the kitchen and sat down, crossing her legs and holding her glass of wine on her knee. John was still stood in the doorway, his mouth slightly open, a gormless look on his face.

"I know this has come as a shock to you John and I know you will want to put all the blame on me and that is fine. Whatever. This is not as a result of you going off and shagging that, that, Judith, but it certainly didn't help. Well actually it did help because it made me sit back and look at myself and I realised a few things. Your opinion on this doesn't matter so whatever rubbish comes out of your mouth is totally irrelevant and won't change things."

John finally spoke.

"But we are married. And we had sex together. And we had the boys."

Caroline ran her hand over her head and messaged the back of her neck.

"Yes, I know what we are, what we did. Let me tell you something shall I? I was very happy with you until you decided, and God knows why, you decided to go off with someone else. A younger woman who has very little prospects in life and no doubt everything in the right place. I love the boys and I wouldn't change a thing. But that is not who I am, who I was. I will always be a mother and I will always love being a mother but the other thing, being a wife to you, to any man, it's not me. I did all this for my mother, for you, because I liked you."

John put his hands in his pockets and slowly mooched over to where Caroline had left the bottle of wine. He picked it up.

"May I?"

Caroline nodded.

"So if you have always been a lesbian Caroline, did you spend all our married life looking at other women and wondering what it would be like to have sex with them?"

"Oh God John, I don't know. Maybe. All I know is that I loved being married to you and I liked our life together, and I like being a parent with you. This is difficult for me to explain. Shit, I haven't even properly come to terms with it. I just know that this is who I am."

"So what does this mean for us?"

Caroline stood up and put her glass on the counter.

"I can't believe you are asking this John. It still means that we are over. You were the one who ruined this, not me. If it were down to me, I would probably still be pretending that everything was fine and dandy when in fact it bloody well isn't."

John topped up his glass of wine and stared at the bottle which was now empty. He put it down and continued looking at it as if he were trying to work out where all the wine had gone.

"What about the house, the boys?"

"What about them? The boys will carry on living with me, here, in this house. Where you live is quite frankly none of my business and if I am being honest, I don't really care. I intend to divorce you John so you might want to think about getting a lawyer."

John rubbed his chin which was in need of a good shave.

"I don't want a divorce Caroline. I want to come back, to live here with you and boys and for everything to be like it used to be."

Caroline put her glass in the dishwasher and wiped the counter tops. She threw the dishcloth in the sink and squared up to John.

"That is never going to happen. Now I would like you to leave. I have work to do. Goodnight John."

And without even waiting for him to leave, Caroline switched off the main light and went to her office, quietly closing the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Caroline had slept well for the first time in weeks. She felt an enormous relief after her meeting with Gavin. If she had been religious she would have imagined that that's what a visit to the confessional booth might feel like: the chance to get it all off your chest while someone listened and then told you that actually you weren't a bad person and what you were doing was OK.

The confrontations with John and her mother were also strangely uplifting although they had left her feeling emotionally drained. She hadn't heard from either of them all week which usually meant that they were either very embarrassed by what they had said or were still stewing over the whole thing.

When Celia's face appeared at the kitchen window early on Friday morning, Caroline was actually excited to see her. She was smiling widely as she went to let her in.

"Mum! It's lovely to see you. Do you want breakfast?"

"Morning. No, I'm not stopping. I've just come round to see if you are still going away for your mucky weekend and if you want me to keep an eye on Lawrence."

Caroline took off her glasses and placed them on the counter.

"Mum, it is not a mucky weekend. I am accompanying the competition choir to the regional finals. I will be going as the head of Sulgrave. Kate just happens to be one of the teachers who will also be there."

"You'll tell me anything. Anyway, do you still want me? I am free all weekend."

"Yes, yes that would be lovely, thank you. We don't leave until tomorrow morning and Lawrence will already have left with Angus for the rugby match. Angus' dad will drop him back off again around 5pm so you won't see him all day. William and I will be back Sunday lunch time. So if you could perhaps just pop round and make sure that Lawrence has eaten on Saturday evening that would be lovely. Not that he won't eat but he won't eat anything substantial and healthy. You are very welcome to stay in my room or in the guest room if you want to be closer to him. Or perhaps he could stay in your little flat."

"I don't know why you aren't coming back the same day. You're only going to Sheffield aren't you? You could travel there and back in one day."

Caroline shook her head.

"Yes I know mum but we have decided that we would take the children to the theatre, to the Crucible. They are showing "Of Mice and Men" which is on the national curriculum and I think it would be educational for them to see it. I told you, don't you remember?"

"They will probably be bored to tears. I know I would be if I had to sit through one of those plays."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast? There is plenty of tea in the pot."

"No thank you. I just popped round to confirm the arrangements for this weekend. And to see you. It's been almost a week you know."

Caroline walked over to her mum and placed her hand on her arm.

"I know it has but who's fault is that? I can't help who I am mum. Goodness knows I've tried. For 25 years in fact. "

Celia sighed and perched on a stool.

"What I don't understand is why now? If what you are telling me is right, that you have been like this since you were born, why did you decide to tell everyone now?"

"Oh mum, I don't know. I guess I'm just too tired and too old to pretend anymore. It's no ones fault you know that I am gay. It isn't even genetic: there is no major gene for homosexuality. Apparently there is an epigenetic link that is attached to our genes and this determines their effects on our development and these in turn direct how …."

She stopped, suddenly aware that she had completely lost Celia who was resting her chin on her hand looking very confused and bewildered.

"Anyway, the thing is, it is no one's fault. You know what, I bet if you traced our family tree back there will be someone sitting on one of the branches who was gay. I won't be the only one in the family."

"Well, it certainly isn't anyone on my side of the family I can tell you. It will be your father's side, they were always a very strange lot."

Caroline laughed again and kissed her mum.

"I need to go to work. I'll see you tonight when I get in. And mum, I love you."

"Yes I know. And I love you too."

Caroline grabbed her bag and hurried out of the kitchen. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up.

"Boys, you have 1 minute to get to the car and then I am leaving without you."

* * *

Kate and Caroline were eating their lunch in Caroline's office when Beverley knocked and entered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I just wanted to confirm the hotel arrangements for tomorrow evening."

"That's OK Beverley. Kate and I were just having lunch and discussing the itinerary for the weekend so it's perfect timing."

She walked over to the conference table and stood at the side of Caroline.

"I have booked 6 family rooms that sleep 4 so there will be 2 rooms for the boys and 4 for the girls with 2 beds spare. Then we have, oh, I think the hotel has made a mistake here and misread by email. They have booked a double room and a single room for the teachers. Oh I am sorry Caroline."

She looked up at Caroline who didn't seem to have comprehended fully what she said.

"Thank you Beverley. You have done a great job."

"Oh, is alright with you, sharing a room with Kate, with Miss McKenzie? Unless of course you want to share with Tom!"

It suddenly dawned on Caroline that she would have to share with Kate and she looked quickly at her before turning back to Beverley.

"I oh I didn't realise. No, no, that will be fine as long as that is alright with Kate. I am sure that she hasn't got anything I haven't seen before. Not that I have seen everything that Kate has, or even anything that she has but, well, well, what I am trying to say is …"

"What Caroline is trying to say is that you don't need to change the rooms Beverley. We are both women and I am sure that there won't be any surprises for either of us. Isn't that right Caroline?"

"Yes, yes, that's right, yes that is exactly what I meant. Thank you Kate."

Beverley placed the confirmation sheet on the desk and left the office. The minute the door was closed, Kate burst out laughing.

"What do you mean, Kate hasn't got anything I haven't seen before? Do you know what that sounded like?"

"What? What did it sound …. Oh good Lord. Shit, Beverley will think that, she will know that, what if"

Kate finally stopped laughing and lovingly stroked Caroline's thigh.

"Stop worrying. Beverley won't think anything. Do you think she doesn't already know about you and me? Come on, I eat my lunch with you most days and once or twice she has almost caught us kissing when she has entered your office. She is just being professional and discrete. And what is there to hide now? You have told Gavin about us."

"Do you think so? Do you think that Beverley knows that you and I are an item? Oh gosh, an item? Is that what we are?"

Kate stood up and walked round the back of Caroline, draping her arms around her neck and bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Yes I think that's what we are. An item. How wonderful."

* * *

Caroline locked the jeep and made her way over to the crowd of excited school children. In the midst she could just see the top of Kate's head as she was taking a register and answering queries from parents.

As Caroline approached the group, she started to feel very nervous and self-conscious. It was as though everyone suddenly knew about her and Kate and they were watching and waiting. She held her head up high and walked over to Tom Howarth.

"Morning Tom. All set?"

"Good morning Caroline. Yes, I think everyone is here. We just need to load them onto the coach. Goodness me, Jessica Wallis looks like she is staying for a week. Jess, what did you not understand about the instruction to bring a small bag? That suitcase would set me up for a fortnight in Spain."

"That's because you wear budgie smugglers and I bet you wear all your shirts twice. Sir."

She giggled, linked arms with her partner in crime, Chelsea Jackson, and piled into the coach. Caroline covered her mouth and sniggered.

"Who would have thought that those 2 would even have thought to audition for the choir let alone have the marvellous voices that they have. I think we will have our hands full with them this weekend you know. I wouldn't put it past Chelsea to have a miniature bottle or two of vodka in her bag."

She managed to catch Kate's eye and she signalled to Caroline to get on the coach. Taking charge, Caroline herded some of the children up the steps and into their seats, choosing to sit at the front. She stowed her small bag in the overhead luggage rack and settled down, smiling proudly as Kate orchestrated the chaos outside.

Within 5 minutes, all the children were on the coach and Kate was sat beside her, discreetly squeezing her hand as she fastened her seat belt. They all waved at the parents who were lined up at the entrance to the school and set off on their journey to Sheffield.

* * *

As the coach drove through the centre of Sheffield, Caroline gazed out of the window. She still thought of it as her home city and she smiled as they passed the O2 academy which used to be the Roxy nightclub. She had spent many a Friday night in there when she was in sixth form and gone to her Saturday job the next day with a headache and queasy stomach. She pointed it out to Kate.

"It's a music venue now, playing music mostly from those Indie bands that students listen to. I would love to go back and see what it is like inside, see whether it has changed."

The first stop was the hotel. Beverley had booked them into the Novotel which was a short distance from the City Hall where they were singing and almost next door to the Crucible theatre. The children were given 30 minutes free time and the three teachers made their way around the rooms, checking that they all knew to wear their school ties with their white shirts and black trousers.

Once they had spoken to everyone and had found a spare tie for Jessica, who amazingly said she hadn't enough room in her bag for hers, Kate and Caroline had just 10 minutes to freshen up. Back in their room, Caroline pulled her top over her head and rummaged around in her bag for a clean one. Kate grinned and while Caroline was bent over, she went behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing first her shoulders and then her ear. Caroline twisted round and put her arms around Kate's neck, pulling her close and rubbing her nose with her own.

"As much as I would like to, we haven't got time. And will you stop looking at me like that."

She leaned forward and kissed Kate passionately, savouring her lips. With regret, she pulled away, picked up her wash bag and walked into the bathroom. She was up to her elbows in warm water when she saw Kate through the mirror. She was leaning on the door jamb, her arms folded and her eyes full of lust.

"Don't even think about it or you will be very sorry."

"I was hoping you would say that."

She walked slowly into the bathroom towards Caroline but she side stepped her and grabbed a towel, drying her arms.

"Stop! We need to be outside in precisely 4 minutes. Move your backside lady and get ready."

Kate pouted and lowered her eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip and interlaced her fingers, holding her hands in front of her.

"It won't work, not this time."

Caroline kissed her forehead as she walked past her and started to put on a clean blouse.

"3 minutes Miss McKenzie."

* * *

When they arrived at the City Hall, Kate led the choir backstage leaving Tom and Caroline in the foyer. Caroline stopped and looked up, taking in the decorative high ceiling and the ornate cornice.

"Good Lord. The last time I was here must have been 1983 or 1984 when I came to see Duran Duran with my best friend Karen Bradbury. Do you know, they mimed the whole concert? I was devastated when I found out."

She looked round, a melancholy smile on her face.

"I miss those days when everything was easy and I had no responsibilities, well other than to get myself out of bed in a morning and make sure I wasn't late for school. No big decisions to make, no bills to pay, no … Oh sorry Tom, listen to me rambling on. What are our seat numbers? Are we upstairs or down?"

Tom felt in his inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out 2 tickets.

"We are in the stalls. S1 and S2."

They made their way in, buying 2 programmes in the process and found their seats. Caroline looked around to see if she could spot anyone she knew and then consulted her programme.

"So there are 12 schools here. 10 have qualified in their own rights by winning the rounds and Sulggrave and St Cuthberts from Halifax are the wild cards. They obviously think we are total outsiders but they haven't heard what Kate has managed to do with the choir. I am so proud of her you know."

Tom flicked through his own programme and then put it down on his knee. He turned to Caroline.

"Can I ask you something Caroline? Please tell me to mind my own business but are you and Kate, are you an item? You know, seeing each other?"

Caroline didn't hesitate.

"Yes, yes we are. Why did you ask? Has someone said something?"

Tom fidgeted nervously. Caroline had her teacher face on, the one she used with her pupils when they were being unruly or they had said something very inappropriate.

"Staff room talk, you know how it is. Susan Worthington had a bit of a run in with Sophie Brightman the other day and Sophie said she was convinced you and Kate were having a fling. I think she was a bit annoyed that Susan had called her out in front of everyone."

"I see. Yes, Kate did mention something. How many, err who who else heard?"

"Most of the staff in the school. It was just before first bell and everyone was picking up their books and their prep stuff. It was all over in minutes really and no one said much once Sophie left the room."

Caroline looked down at her programme again, following the lines with her fingers.

"We are serious you know, Kate and I. This isn't us having some mid-life crisis."

Tom touched Caroline's hand.

"This has nothing to do with anyone else. As long as you are happy. And as long as this means that you will still be staying at Sulgrave. You are the best head teacher that has ever been at that school, I hope you know that. I for one would look for another job if you were to leave because of this."

"Thank you Tom. That means so much and …"

Caroline never got chance to finish what she was going to say because the house lights went down and the orchestra started up. There was an air of anticipation in the building as the curtains opened and the compere for the afternoon took the stage.

* * *

After the last school had sung, Caroline went back stage to find Kate. She reached out and took both of her hands in her own and caressed the backs of them with her thumbs.

"How do you think they did? I heard a few flat notes during one of the pieces but overall I think they did really well. I am so proud of them."

Caroline gave her a very wide smile.

"Me too! I think they did great. They couldn't have done any more. They were wonderful."

It was an agonisingly long wait for the results to be announced and everyone back stage was very nervous. The choirs were in place on the stage and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"So is it just the winning choir that goes through to the national finals?

Caroline squeezed Kate's hand and whispered quietly.

"No. The top 2 choirs go through. I have no idea which way this will go. Oh, I wish they would hurry up."

They smiled at each other and then pursed their lips, trying to suppress laughter as one of the other teachers turned round and told them to shush because the compere had just returned to the stage.

"So ladies and gentlemen, we are down to the real important business of the day, the winners. I am going to announce the top 3 choirs and invite the choir masters to come on stage and take their applause. I must remind you again that only the top 2 choirs will go on to the finals which will be held in the Royal Albert Hall in London in May next year."

As the compere spoke, Caroline widened her eyes and tightened her grip on Kate's hand. The orchestra started a drum roll which was quickly followed by the sound of stamping feet throughout the audience.

"This has been an amazing day and the points for the top 3 choirs were very close. In fact, there were only 2 whole points separating the third and first place choirs. So without further ado, your third place choir is ….. Sulgrave Heath Independent School."

Applause rang out and Kate was beckoned onto stage. She hesitated, the surprise at hearing her school name slowly sinking in, then she walked forward, dragging Caroline with her. Standing centre stage, she bowed to the audience and then turned around and acknowledged her choir with a sweep of her arm. Caroline was clapping enthusiastically and she turned around to face the choir and mouthed "Well done".

They applauded the second and first place winners who would move onto the nationwide finals and, once everyone had listened to them singing one of their winning pieces again, they left the stage and gathered in the dressing rooms.

"We was robbed Miss."

The choir were gathering around Kate and Caroline and Chelsea stood on tiptoe so she could be seen. A few of the others nodded and muttered in agreement.

"We were robbed Chelsea, not was robbed. And we need to remember that everyone always has an opinion and it won't necessarily always be the same as ours. Don't be disheartened. You all did a fantastic job and I am very proud of you. On another day with another panel of judges, you would very possibly have won."

Kate nodded at Caroline.

"Dr Elliott is right. You were all brilliant today and I am proud to be able to say that I am your choir master. You were a credit not only to the school but to yourselves. Just remember that you are a new choir and this is the first competition that you have entered. To say that you came third in the region is a fantastic achievement. Now, come on, now is not the time to be sad. The table is booked and then we have a trip to the theatre to look forward to. Who's hungry?"


	18. Chapter 18

They made their way through the Peace Gardens and to the all-you-can eat buffet restaurant. They were shown to their tables and Kate and Tom organised the children while Caroline took a table by the window. She took her phone out of her bag and noticed a text message and a voice mail.

The text was from Lawrence telling her that they had "smashed" their rugby match and were now second in the table. She texted back telling him that that was excellent news and reminded him to make sure that his dirty kit was washed. She then sent him a PS text telling him to behave himself and not to stay up all night watching DVDs and playing video games.

The voicemail was from Celia.

"Hello love, it's me, your mum. Are you there? Oh, I hate talking to these things. Anyway, our Muriel has rung and she has heard from her solicitor about the shares. They want to buy them off us. It might mean that I have to have her over for tea again or we will have to trek to bloody Sheffield but I'll speak to you tomorrow. Bye. Bye bye."

Caroline smiled and hung up. She had no intention of ringing her back tonight. It could wait until she was home tomorrow. She was pleased that her mum and Muriel were finally talking to each other even if it was somewhat forced at times. She knew that this discovery in the old bureau had brought more than just money for the two of them.

"I can't help but feel disappointed for the children. I know that I am biased but they did put on a damn good performance."

Kate and Tom had returned to the table and Kate put her food down and looked across at Tom who nodded in agreement.

"To be honest Kate I was very pleasantly surprised. I didn't expect you to have done so much with them in such a short space of time. Well done. I have certainly spotted a few potential leads for the next school show. I'm thinking of doing Back to the 80s. There are some fab numbers in it."

Kate smiled.

"How exciting! I love 80s music. And yes, the choir have come a long way haven't they? I have really enjoyed working with them."

"You speak as though this is the end of the road for you."

Caroline looked quizzically at her.

"No, not at all. I just meant that getting the children ready for this competition and actually being part of it all was fun. But what next for us? Where do we go now, the choir?"

Caroline tutted.

"The Christmas Fayre, that's where. Surely you can't have forgotten our discussion about the large Christmas tree in the entrance hall and the choir standng around it singing carols? And there will be other opportunities, other events. This isn't the end of the choir just because we weren't successful in the competition. I am sure that Tom will want an ensemble in his end of year production."

"I know. It just feels like a bit of an anti-climax for the children."

"Rubbish! They will love it, trust me."

Caroline got up from the table and went to help herself to some food. Tom turned to Kate and smiled.

"You 2 are good together you know. I was almost going to say cute but I don't think cute is the right word."

Kate stopped, her glass half way to her mouth and looked at him.

"It's OK, she told me, Caroline. I had sort of guessed, well me and the rest of the staff that heard you and Sophie have that argument."

"I don't know what to say. It just sort of happened. There is just something so, oh I don't know, wonderful about her. I lied to Sophie though about me and Caroline though which was regrettable. We just weren't ready to tell people and we certainly didn't want her to be the first to know. I am a little worried what she will do when she finds out."

Tom put down his fork and looked up at her.

"Is that what that was all about when she came crying to me about you and her in the classroom? I went to Caroline you know. I am sorry Kate but I felt that I ought to report it."

"That's OK Tom. You did what you had to do. Sophie ended up admitting that I hadn't thrown myself at her and that the kiss was very mutual so it turned out the way it was supposed to do in the end. That was also very regrettable but I was rather flattered by the attention. Anyway, Caroline discussed the incident with Gavin, the chair of Governors and it was all sorted out. In fact only the other day, Caroline told him about us. We really have nothing to hide now so as far as I am concerned, Sophie can do whatever the heck she likes."

Caroline returned to the table and sat down.

"Who can do what the heck they like?"

"Oh, we were just chatting about us and about Sophie Brightman and Susan."

Caroline looked uneasy.

"Saying, err, what what what were you saying?"

"It's OK, really it is. No one is gossiping about you, believe me. Your revelation is already yesterday's chip paper."

She smiled at Tom.

"Thank you Tom. I am not entirely sure I am convinced that this will be end of it but it is a relief to know that we aren't the talk of the staff room. Mind you, the way I feel today I really couldn't care less. I am ready to take on the whole world. But first, we have a play to watch."

* * *

The performance was incredible and all the children seemed spell bound by George and Lennie. On the short walk back to the hotel, Caroline noticed Jessica and Chelsea talking animatedly to Tom.

"This must be the first time I have seen those two excited about something educational. I hope it doesn't wear off by Monday when they get to their English class. I think those two could do really well if they just tried a bit harder and had a bit more motivation. Look how committed they have been to coming to choir practice."

"Yes but look at the boys that are on the back row of the choir. Who can blame them really? Bradley and Josh are quite popular with the girls I hear."

Kate gasped.

"Dr Elliott! Do you mind? I am shocked! And I thought you only had eyes for me."

Caroline touched Kate's hand and she gently took it, enjoying how it felt to be holding hands in public. They smiled at each other and moved closer so their shoulders touched. They laughed together and then moved apart as they heard the shrill voice of Jessica.

"Miss. Miss. Hey, were you holding hands then Miss? Were you?"

Caroline coughed.

"Yes. Yes we were Jessica. Now tell me, did you enjoy the play?"

Jessica looked first at Kate and then at Caroline and carried on talking.

"Yeah, it's been reyt good Miss, all of it. I never thought I would enjoy that play because I get lost in class when we read it. I didn't really know what it was all about but now I do. So thanks for taking us to see it. And it doesn't matter that we didn't win and get to go to London does it? I think that we are proper reyt good together, the choir, and I think that we will have a good chance next year and I think"

"I think that you need to slow down a little bit Jessica. I am so glad that you have enjoyed everything about today and I am looking forward to reading your essay when it is written. Now, it is very late and we have had a very long day. Why don't you catch up with Chelsea and the others and Miss McKenzie and I will bring up the rear and make sure that no one gets left behind."

"Thanks Miss. Good night Miss. Oh, and I think it's cool that you hold hands and that you don't care what anyone else thinks. Oy, you lot. Wait for me."

Jessica ran off and Caroline started laughing.

"Do you think she will say anything to the others about us holding hands?"

Kate looked a little worried and Caroline picked up her hand again.

"No, no I don't think she will. It's cool remember?"

* * *

"It never fails to touch me, the friendship between George and Lennie you know. Life really is precious isn't it and we are so lucky to have the lives that we have. Nice houses, good jobs, loving families."

Caroline turned onto her side and faced Kate who was sat up in bed reading. She took off her glasses and kissed Caroline on the nose.

"You're such a softy. I forget that about you sometimes."

Caroline wrinkled up her nose and smiled. Kate reached up her arm and Caroline nestled into her, laying her arm across her stomach and squeezing her.

"This feels so right, you and me. I am sorry you know that I was a little bit weird about it all in the beginning. I want this to work. I don't think I have ever wanted anything more than I want this."

Caroline lifted her head up and looked at Kate.

"Are you serious? Caroline, are you sure this is what you want? Only sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Absolutely. You're not getting cold feet are you?"

Caroline lifted herself up onto her elbow and looked over at Kate.

"Kate?"

Caroline was suddenly feeling very frightened. She had given Kate everything she had and now Kate appeared to be backing away.

"No, I'm not getting cold feet. I am comfortable with who I am. I am just not sure that you are Caroline. I have fallen very fast for you and taken a very big chance. It would break my heart if you were to decide you had made a mistake and you wanted to go back to your old life, to James."

"John. Kate, his name is John. And I don't want John. I want you. Why won't you believe that?"

Tears were spilling down Caroline's cheeks and Kate continued.

"I know that we have only known each other a few short weeks but ever since I first saw you at my interview, I have been unable to get you out of my head. I spotted the wedding ring and I suspected that you were straight but that didn't matter to me. You have been in my dreams almost every night since then and you haunt my waking hours. "

"Really?"

Caroline wiped her tears with the palm of her hand.

"I had imagined that we might be friends perhaps and that we might go out for coffee or something. And then for us, for this to happen, it's all beyond my wildest imagination. I don't know what I would do if you ever said you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh Kate. I had no idea. I will always want you. Come here."

Kate slid down across the bed into Caroline's arms and she held her tight, smoothing her hair and stroking her face.

"I love you Kate McKenzie. I think I have been waiting all my life for someone like you."

Kissing away her tears, Kate looked up at Caroline and into the blue eyes that always held her captivated. She really wanted to make love to her, to let her know how much she meant to her but she wanted to hold her even more and to feel her close.

They fell asleep in each others arms and were still in the same position when the sun streamed through their curtains the next morning.

* * *

It didn't take long for the shower to warm up and Kate stepped inside, calling out to Caroline.

"Come on in, it's big enough for both of us."

Kate reached out and took Caroline in her arms, watching the rivulets of water run down her hair, making it flat and smooth. She pushed back her fringe with her hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"Have I ever told you how magnificent you are?" she said.

"Err, no no I don't think you have Miss McKenzie."

Kate smiled at her and squirted some shower gel into her hands. She ran them over Caroline's breasts.

"Why don't I just show you?" and she moved forward and starting lathering the gel, making sure she paid particular attention to her nipples.

The soap ran down Caroline's belly and collected in her soft curls. Kate moved her hand down and starting rubbing the soap some more, teasing Caroline with her fingers.

"If you don't stop, I will be forced to take action." She smiled at her and Kate smirked.

"Bring it on".

Caroline poured shower gel into her hands and rubbed them down Kate's back and over her buttocks. She slipped her hand between her legs and started exploring.

Kate lowered her mouth to Caroline's breasts and started to gently bite her nipples, flicking her tongue rapidly from the left to the right. She cupped her breasts and kneaded them between her thumb and forefinger. Caroline continued to explore Kate and gently moved her fingers in and out, stroking her clitoris with her thumb.

Kate grabbed onto Caroline as her legs started to buckle under the sheer force of the orgasm that was ripping through her. She leaned all her weight onto Caroline's hands, making the most of the feeling of ecstasy.

"One word. Wow."

Caroline laughed and threw her head back, rinsing off her body and her hair.

"Come on you. We have 22 hungry children to organise. The last thing I want is for them to go home and tell their parents that they were neglected because their teachers were too busy doing other things."

* * *

When they arrived back at school, Caroline was glad to be able to hand all the children safely back to their parents. However, she was sad to be going in the opposite direction to Kate. They had spent a wonderful time together and Caroline wasn't ready for it to end.

They were the last to leave and they walked slowly to their cars, neither of them speaking. William was sat in the back of the jeep watching his mum and Kate. It didn't matter to him that his mum was gay. What mattered was her happiness and he could tell just by looking at her that she was.

"Kate, would you like to come back to mine. You can stay if you like. I mean you have all you need in your bag and I just thought that you might "

"Yes."

"Might be too tired to cook and … what did you say?"

"Yes Caroline. I said yes."

Caroline turned to her and smiled. Kate's heart started fluttering and she smiled back.

"You really ought to stop looking at me like that in public you know. I might, well one day I might just"

"What? Do this?"

Caroline leaned forward and kissed her and Kate smiled feeling very happy.

"Come on, you can leave your car here and travel to work with me in the morning. It doesn't make sense to take both cars."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I told you that Kate. Everyone else can, well, everyone else can just sod off."

* * *

Kate and Caroline were in the kitchen when Celia's face appeared at the window. Caroline looked up and walked over to the door and let her in. She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello love. How long have you been back?"

"Not long. I was just going to come round and see you. How was Lawrence?"

"I didn't see him much really. He came round last night because he said there was no food in the house. Too lazy to cook more like it. So we ordered takeaway pizza. Can you believe it? Me eating pizza."

Celia turned as Kate laughed.

"Sorry Celia. I wasn't laughing at you. You just reminded me of my mum."

"What's she like, your mum?"

Celia lifted herself up onto one of the stools and looked at Kate.

"Like me in a lot of ways. She lives in America so I don't see her much. But when we get together, we have a great time. We like to eat out, shop for things we don't really need, watch romantic films on the TV. I think you would like her you know. She is still very English even though she has been away from here for a number of years."

Celia smiled.

"I think I'd like that. We could put the world to rights the two of us. Does she know about you being a lesbian?"

Caroline looked at Celia.

"Mum!"

"It's OK Caroline. Yes, she does. She has known for a long time now and has always been alright with it. And she knows that I have someone special in my life. I love your daughter Celia and I have no intention of hurting her."

"Well just make sure you don't because she is the happiest she has been for a long long time. I would hate to see her sink into depression again."

"Mum, will you please stop!"

Celia walked over to Caroline and took her hand in her own.

"I know, you know about you being ill. I stood back and watched you tear yourself up inside when John left. There isn't much that gets past me. Now, I only came in to check that you were home. I'm going to go back round to my little flat. Songs of Praise is on in 10 minutes."

"You don't have to go on my account Celia."

Celia turned and looked at Kate, smiling knowingly as she did.

"It's OK love, I know when I am not wanted. You two ladies need your privacy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Kate.

"Well, that was a turn up for the books."

* * *

Caroline lay in bed watching Kate in the bathroom. She looked slowly around the bedroom, envisaging what it would look like with all Kate's things in there: her perfume on the top of the drawers, her glasses on the bedside table, her clothes on the back of the chair. She lifted up the covers and patted the mattress.

Kate sat on the edge of the bed and turned her body so she half lay across Caroline. Kissing her, she tucked her hair behind her ear and started to cover her neck with her kisses, moving slowly down to her breasts, savouring each kiss. Caroline moaned softly and gently lay her hands on the back of Kate's head, playing with her ears and tracing her jaw line with her fingers.

Kate sat up and lifted herself onto the bed, straddling Caroline and bending forward to take one of her nipples in her mouth. She ran her hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. Caroline started to gyrate, pushing her bottom up off the bed, wanting Kate inside her. She got the message and moved slowly down Caroline's body, trailing her tongue down her stomach, planting small kisses around her belly button. She inhaled her scent and gently nibbled her clitoris causing Caroline to arch her back and gasp. Kate probed deep with her tongue, grabbing Caroline's hips and pulling her closer. Before long, she was grabbing the sheets and her orgasm came over her like a wave.

Kate rolled over and lay on her side, tracing the outline of Caroline's breasts with her fingers, kissing her shoulders.

"Thank you for asking me to stay."

"You are welcome. I am very glad you did."

* * *

Lawrence slinked out of the backseat of the car and ran off in the general direction of the main building.

"Yes, goodbye Lawrence. Have a nice day."

Kate and William laughed.

"He'll get used to it mum, he just needs time. I'll see you later. Bye Kate."

William got out of the car and walked away, turning to wave. They both waved back and looked at each other.

"I didn't want this weekend to end but I am glad it ended the way it did."

Caroline leaned across and hugged Kate and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"Me too. Will I see you at lunchtime?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"Always. And remember, if anyone is mean to you, tell them they will have me to deal with."

* * *

Sophie had seen Kate with Caroline and she couldn't wait to confront her. She marched into the staff room and straight over to Kate who was in the corner making a cup of tea.

"Good weekend Kate? How was your trip to Sheffield?"

"Good, yes, it was good thank you."

Kate didn't bother to turn around and threw a tea bag in her cup.

"Has your car broken down? I know a good mechanic if you need one."

"No, no it hasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your car was here when I arrived this morning. And I saw you arrive with Dr Elliott. I just assumed."

Kate took a deep breath and turned round. She folded her arms across her chest and looked directly at Sophie.

"You should never assume anything Sophie. My car is perfectly fine thank you."

"So why were you with Dr Elliott in her car then?"

Kate unfolded her arms and put her hands in her pockets. She clenched her fists and took another deep breath.

"I don't see that it is any of your business but I guess you will find out soon enough. The reason why I arrived with Dr Elliott, Caroline this morning was because I spent the night at her house, in her bed, with her."

The honesty of the statement totally knocked Sophie sideways and she didn't know what to say.

"So now you know. Yes, Dr Elliott and I are in a relationship. We have told the Board of Governors and the deputy heads also know. So feel free to shit stir Sophie because quite frankly I don't think that anyone will be remotely interested. Now if there is nothing else, I'd like to drink my tea in peace before my first lesson with 11G."

Kate picked up her mug and walked across to the chair where she had left her bag. She placed it on the floor and sat down, smiling across at Susan Worthington who simply winked at her over the top of her newspaper and carried on reading. Her breathing was still shallow and she was scared that Sophie would come back at her and make a big scene. Nonchalantly, she flicked her hair and fleetingly glanced over at Sophie.

Sophie was still stood in the corner of the room totally unsure what to do. She quickly looked around and then looked directly at Tom who seemed to be her only ally. He had an expression of total disgust on his face and with a straight mouth, he gently shook his head and picked up his phone. He was glad that Kate had decided to tell her about Caroline. Perhaps now she would leave the whole thing alone.

"What? What? Oh get lost Tom. "

And she walked out of the staff room, everyone's eyes following her as she left.

* * *

"Well, that isn't an insignificant amount of money. I know mum but what do you and Aunty Muriel know about running a company? You wouldn't you know. Yes, I think you should. You could go on a little holiday and then put some aside. No, not with Aunty Muriel. Lots of people go on holiday on their own. Yes, well, the solicitor will handle all that. No, you won't need me to read through anything. You will just need to sign the papers. Yes, I will see you later. Bye. Bye bye."

All the while that Caroline was talking on the phone, she was pulling faces at Kate, holding the phone on her shoulder once or twice to relay the conversation.

"She really ought to go on holiday you know. I can totally see my mother on one of those coach trips travelling through Europe. She would love it. She just needs to take the plunge and book something."

"Can you just imagine her telling the coach driver he was going the wrong way or telling the tour guide that he was wrong."

They both burst out laughing at the image it conjured up.

"Why don't we go away together in the next school holidays? We could err, we could go somewhere warm for the week or just take a few days away. What do you think?"

"On our own? Just the two of us?"

Caroline nodded.

"There is no way that Lawrence will want to be seen with the two of us and William will want us to be alone. So yes, just us. Shall I look at something tonight? Where do you fancy?"

"The Canary Islands are supposed to be warm in October. Why don't we go there? Oh Caroline, I am so excited. The two of us going away together on our own."

Caroline looked at her, the love she felt for her evident.

"You'd better get used to it Kate. This is just the beginning."


End file.
